Os Quatro Clãs
by black-wings-of-darkness
Summary: Capitulo10: - "Olá Lupin." "Harry, por que atacou Tonks, me explique agora." "Tio Sev, por favor!" "não Draco, seu pai esta aí e voce sabe disso? Como voce vai explicar por que esta derrubando comensais?" - Avada Kedavra!
1. Chapter 1

**1- Uma lenda.**

Drops de limão? – A voz grave do diretor pergunta. - Ou talvez... sorvete de morango, com calda de chocolate? – Argh! - Não? Pirulito de maracujá então? Qual prefere? – Ele olha para Severus Snape esperando a resposta, com um sorriso bondoso.

Oh não. Dessa vez não.Dessa maldita vez ele não ia deixar o velho lhe tirar a pouca paciência que tinha depois de seus "encontros" com seu "amado" mestre Voldemort. Toda sua vida foi assim, ele tinha algo de importante pra dizer e ficava enrolando e falando de frivolidades. Era a gota. Não iria ser ludibriado novamente. ISSO sem contar que o gosto de Dumbledore era no mínimo... questionável.

Diretor. – Calma e pausadamente Severus Snape começou seu discurso – Sei que certamente o senhor não teria me chamado aqui se não fosse para tratar de assuntos mais... importantes, bolos, chás e doces não teriam a mínima influência sobre esse assunto. Peço-lhe que por favor vá direto ao ponto. – e acrescentou muito rapidamente - Com todo o respeito que lhe devoto.

Pronto. Ele tinha dito. Não que Dumbledore não lhe permitisse questionamentos. Pelo contrario, ele incentivava. Mas Severus tinha em sua índole evitar confrontar seus superiores. Sempre que pudesse evitar ele o fazia. Mesmo que o mago fosse mais que seu "chefe", eles eram amigos. Mas hoje, depois de uma serie de Cruciatus e outros feitiços nada agradáveis, Severus só desejava sua cama ao lado da lareira em seus aposentos, nas masmorras. E o resto do mundo... explodisse. Severus ia estar curtindo suas masmorras geladinhas.

Perdão, Severus. – Aquele pesar nos olhos do mago que era o mais poderoso de todos os tempos era algo com o que se preocupar. Definitivamente. – Mas eu gosto de desfazer as tensões, antes de agravá-las um pouco mais. – Com um suspiro cansado ele disse - Sente-se a historia que vou lhe contar é longa e não sei se será de comum acordo que é agradável. Antes que eu comece... – Ele se virou para a entrada de sua sala onde as gárgulas pediam senhas para evitar intrusos – preciso que todos estejam aqui. Harry! Faça o favor de chamar Remus Lupin e Draco Malfoy, por favor.

Ainda bem que Severus era um bom oclumente. Mais ainda assim a surpresa o pegou desprevenido. De onde saiu o moleque? Ele não estava ai a um segundo! Por dentro ele morria de curiosidade, por fora, só frieza e indiferença. Antes que o garoto saísse ele deu um de seus sorrisos cínicos que mais pareciam esgares de maldade. O garoto pareceu se apressar mais um pouco na saída, mesmo que tivesse lançado um olhar rancoroso ao professor de poções.

Pego em flagrante. "Oh morgana! A cara do Snape." Morcego seboso, ele parecia achar super engraçado que Dumbledore tivesse o pego no ato. Humilhação. Mas por que diabos tinha ido ver o diretor mesmo? Ah, é claro – Harry bateu na própria testa em um sinal de exasperação – lógico, ele não tinha ido espiar o diretor, ele não fazia isso. Ele tinha sido chamado, era diferente, mas, já que estava lá mesmo, nada o impedia de escutar inocentemente, um pouco da conversa dos dois, afinal, ele tinha sentido Voldermort irritado apenas alguns minutos antes, um bônus totalmente de grátis que ele ganhou junto com a cicatriz, a famigerada, podia agora captar todas as flutuações de humor de Voldemort, vantagem nada agradável. Logicamente, Snape tinha ido para mais uma reunião, sendo assim, talvez ele conseguisse escutar algo de importante que novamente o diretor pudesse lhe ocultar, ele tinha esse hábito desagradável. Mas tinha algo esquisito ali. Ele teria que conversar com Snape, Malfoy, e com o Lupin, que poderiam os quatro terem algo a conversar com o diretor? – Tão perdido nessas divagações, Harry nem percebeu que vinha alguém na sua direção, a não ser quando deu uma trombada linda em Remus Lupin, que muito gentilmente evitou que o garoto caísse de bunda no chão.

- Opa! Calma aí garoto! Se não tomar cuidado vai sair topando com meia escola!

- Qu... ah, Remus é você. Desculpa eu tava distraído.

- Eu percebi, Harry. – O garoto deu uma ligeira corada. E Lupin deu um sorrisinho. – Que foi tão interessante que te tirou de órbita assim? Por que você parecia no mundo da lua. – Harry agora virava um tomatinho de tão vermelho. E Lupin se divertia com o fato do garoto não perceber que era uma brincadeira. – Esqueça, é só brincadeira. – E passou a mão pelo cabelo do garoto, bagunçando-os ainda mais, como fazia antigamente com um certo maroto.

Aãã é que eu tava procurando... – de tão envergonhado com as reprimendas ele perdeu o fio da meada – tava procurando... você!

Lupin lenvantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

– Eu?

Sim. Não só você, também o Malfoy – o nome foi pronunciado com desagrado. – Dumbledore quer falar com vocês, e comigo também. Só precisamos achar o Malfoy e então, agente volta pra sala do diretor.

Remus Lupin caregava uma maldição terrível, ele era um lobisomem. De tanto desprezo, e patadas que levou a vida toda, passou a ter uma natureza desconfiada. Que poderiam ter como ligação ele, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter? Em tempos como os que eles atravessavam, tudo era suspeito, ao menor sinal de que algo de estranho estava acontecendo todos se punham em posição de defesa. Como dizem os Trouxas, melhor prevenir que remediar.

Ah. Me esqueci. O Snape também vai estar lá, ele também faz parte da história, seja ela qual for.

A desconfiança aumentou. Lupin desistiu de tentar adivinhar o que era. Albus sempre o surpreendia mesmo. Nesse momento ele avistou Draco Malfoy, sempre com sua pose arrogante, ladeado por seu séqüito pessoal, Crabbe e Goyle. Seu cabelo esvoaçava levemente como sua capa, já que agora ele não gastava mais dinheiro com potes e potes de gel, não que não tivesse dinheiro, apenas resolveu ter mais personalidade. Ao invés de seguir cegamente tudo o que seu pai o mandava fazer.

Sr. Malfoy, queira nos acompanhar, por favor, até a sala do diretor. – Lupin falou.

Como? - O garoto se virou a menção de seu nome, Crabbe e Goyle entretidos com uns bolinhos de chocolate, nem se importaram e continuaram seus caminhos. Ao perceber quem o chamava fitou o professor e o colega com desprezo.

Preciso que nos acompanhe a sala do diretor Sr. Malfoy. Vamos. – Era incrível como só Lupin conseguia soar autoritário e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Sua voz soava sempre melodiosa, Harry reparou. Ele devia ser assim também. Ao invés de se descontrolar constantemente e brigar até com os amigos.

O castelo começou a esvaziar com aos toques para as primeiras aulas. Rony e Mione vão se preocupar pensou Harry olhando as nuvens lá fora. O céu limpo e sem nuvens prometia um clima muito agradável.

Lupin olhava os dois garotos de vez em quando de soslaio. Não entendia o por que de se darem tão mal. Assim como James e Sirius não se davam na escola com Snape. Infantilidade, em época de guerra se devia evitar confrontos e inimizades e não cultiva-las com eles faziam. E aí estavam os dois, se olhando de vez em quando com ódio desnecessário, Draco mesmo que o olhasse desagrado, não passava disso, coisa de garoto mimado. E Harry era tão sofrido e entendia com maturidade incrível, coisas mais profundas, não conseguia um jeito de perceber o quão imaturo estava sendo neste caso.

"Nossa que diabos o velho quer agora? Ninguém se digna a me explicar nada. Eu é que não vou deixar eles saberem que tô me roendo de curiosidade, isso não é um comportamento digno de um Malfoy."

"Ás favas o comportamento Malfoy, não disse a mim mesmo que não seria mas tão subserviente ao meu pai? Ele nem sabe o que se passa nessa escola mesmo. Dane-se."

Um, professor? Posso saber o que o diretor quer comigo? – A voz era naturalmente arrastada, não tinha como mudar isso, mesmo que fosse uma marca registrada Malfoy. Já viveu tempo demais falando assim.

Não com você Draco – Lupin tentava sempre que possível tratar seus alunos pelo nome, não ficava arranjando distancia desnecessária, mas Draco mesmo assim não se acostumava – Com nós três, aliás quatro, Severus já esta com o diretor. E eu não sei do que se trata.

Draco não disse mais nada. O que seu padrinho podia ter a ver com essa história? Coisa mais estranha.

E eles continuaram caminhando pelos corredores agora totalmente vazios agora todos os alunos estavam em aula exceto Draco e Harry. Lupin, coincidentemente, não tinha aulas nesse horário.

Finalmente depois de praticamente atravessar meio castelo, que não era nem remotamente pequeno, eles chegaram à entrada do escritório de Dumbledore, que já os esperava, e convidou-os para entrarem e sentarem.

A cena era estranha. Sentados lado a lado estavam nessa ordem: Severus, um pouco tenso, talvez já tivesse noção do assunto que seria tratado, Draco, aparentando frieza e indiferença, e por dentro morrendo de curiosidade, Lupin, sempre sereno, não importa a situação, e Harry, desconfortável na mesma sala em que estavam os dois sonserinos.

Bem suponho que estejam curiosos para saber por que os trouxe aqui, e que podem vocês todos ter a ver um com o outro. Bom. Primeiro, me corrijam garotos, se eu estiver errado, Harry, você fará dezesseis anos em julho certo? – Harry assentim rapidamente com a cabeça. – E você Draco, em outubro, estou errado?

Não diretor. Mas o que tem isso... – Dumbledore fez um gesto para o calar, com a mão.

Se me permitem continuar, preciso explicar a vocês uma Lenda antiga e quase esquecida pelo povo bruxo, a Lenda dos Quatro Elos Perdidos e Dos Clãs Elementares. – Draco o interrompeu de novo.

Senhor eu conheço essa lenda. Meu pai me falou sobre ela, mas é tão antiga e esdrúxula que acho que ninguém mais em Hogwarts sabe dela.

Sim, sim alguns dizem que é impossível ser verdadeira, e que era como o senhor disse, esdrúxula demais. Mais eu temo que talvez a lenda seja verídica.

Impossível! - exclamou Draco. – Não pode ser.

Por que não Draco? – O tom era amigável, não irritado ou inquisidor. – Você vive em um mundo mágico, não acho que a historia seja tão fantasiosa assim.

Mas, afinal que lenda é essa que vocês tanto falam? Eu não to entendendo nada. – Harry interrompeu a discussão dos dois. – Eu to boiando aqui vocês falam e eu entendo bulhufas!

Mais respeito com o diretor Potter! - agora era Severus quem falava . - Você não pode falar com ele com esse seu linguajar deficiente com que fala com seus colegas! – Ele perecia realmente indignado.

Ora Severus, não se exalte. Ter curiosidade é normal. E se eu estiver certo, acho que só Severus e Draco tem alguma noção sobre a lenda. Você Harry, e Remus não sabem do que se trata, não?

Não Alvo. – Lupin também estava curioso. Apenas se continha, diferente de Harry.

Deixem-me explica-los. A lenda diz, que os bruxos tiveram seu poder doado por quatro Raças Elementares, ou Clãs Elementares. Que teriam esse nome porque a cada Raça, existiria uma cor e um elemento associado. Eles eram a chave de toda a magia existente, mais se cansaram de viver eternamente e resolveram passar seus poderes adiante, deixando assim, de serem imortais. Mais seus poderes ressurgiriam muitos anos mais tarde, ninguém sabe ao certo quantos, em seus legítimos descendentes, sem o significado semântico que usamos, de herdeiros de sangue, e sim daqueles que receberiam seus poderes completamente, em sua totalidade. Eles juntos poderiam invocar a magia em toda sua pureza e força. Infinitamente maior do que a que nenhum bruxo jamais teria. Devo acrescentar ainda, que isso seria possível com a ajuda do Elo perdido, que seria, como sugere o nome, o elo de ligação que faria o ritual de invocação, junto com eles.

Ninguém disse nada. Todos consideravam as palavras do diretor, ainda sem entender o que eles tinham a ver com isso. Foi com apenas mais uma frase, que eles passaram de pensativos a estupefatos.

As Raças ou Clãs seriam: Lobisomens, Harphias, Vampiros e Disserums. – Para Remus e Severus tudo estava muito claro. Mas então que tinham a ver Harry e Draco? - Creio que já entenderam o que vocês tem a ver com isso, mas vamos esclarecer se resta dúvidas do que eu quis dizer, creio que vocês sejam os descendentes, aqueles que podem invocar a magia Elementar. Remus, dos Lobisomens, Draco, das Harphias, Severus, dos Vampiros, e o dos Disserums não se encontra por motivos que revelarei depois a vocês.

Todos acharam absurda a idéia do diretor, mas não se atreveram a lhe falar nada, apenas o olhavam. Até que uma risadinha foi crescendo até que não pudesse ser controlada, virando gargalhadas muito altas. O autor, Harry Potter.

Quer dizer que quando nós dizíamos que o Snape era um morcegão nós tínhamos razão, não? – E ele se dobrou em risadas novamente. – Huahuahuahuahuahua!

Ora seu! – Severus estava tentando alcançar em vão o garoto, que fugia de sua fúria. – Falta-de-respeito! – Ele mal conseguia falar, arquejando, tal ódio com que fazia.

Ora, Severus é só uma brincadeira inocente. – O diretor não se permitiu sorrir, abertamente, mas seus olhos brilhavam, e Remus disfarçou uma risadinha com uma repentina tosse, sendo imitado por Draco que não pode se conter, mesmo se apiedando do padrinho. Eles sabiam que Severus perceberia, de fato, ele lançou olhares, de raiva, a Remus, e de traição, a Draco. Mas era difícil não se contagiar com a risada aberta do grifinório. E Harry tentava a custo se controlar.

Severus se sentou. "Moleque desgraçado, vai pagar em dobro na próxima aula de poções."

Desculpe. Eu devia ter me controlado. - "Hunf!" O moleque parecia sincero, mesmo assim Severus não **queria** percebe esse pequeno detalhe. Ele era um pouco rancoroso. James Potter que o dissesse, se estivesse vivo. E Harry se dirigiu agora para o diretor.- Senhor, ainda não sei por que eu teria algo a ver com a lenda, mesmo que fosse verdadeira, o que eu não acho provável.

Deixe eu lhes informar de certas coisas. O Harphiismo e o Disserismo não se adquire como a Licantropia e o Vampirismo. Eles são passados de um outro da espécie através de rituais particulares, o transforma em um semelhante. E é claro, hereditariamente. Você pode nascer ou não com essa característica, por isso, cada vez menos encontramos seres dessa espécie mesmo no mundo bruxo. São raros.

Ah! Olha só! Malfoy com seu Sangue-Purismo nem é totalmente humano, vejam só, ainda se acha superior. – Harry disparou sem piedade.

Ao ver que Draco ia revidar, Dumbledore interviu. – Garotos parem com isso. Vocês não percebem a gravidade do que estamos discutindo? Tudo que eu estou explicando pra vocês pode ser a chave para derrotar Voldemort. - Draco estava apreensivo. Sabia que o padrinho não era Comensal, agia como duplo-espiao, deu uma olhada para ele. Dumbledore percebeu. – Draco, sei que você não tenciona ser um Comensal da Morte e conto que você não vai dizer nada sobre isso a seu pai.

Harry bufou incrédulo. Confiar em Malfoy? "Até o Morcegão é mais confiável." Dumbledore o olhou gravemente, como que o assegurando de que fazia a coisa certa.

– E Harry, Draco é totalmente humano sim, até completar seus dezesseis anos, quando os poderes irão então, aflorar.

E depois disso? Não serei mais humano? – Draco não estava nem um pouco feliz com a perspectiva de virar um ser inumano, bem no dia de seu aniversario. "Que belo presente."

Não, Draco você será então uma Harphia. Mas sempre que quiser poderá voltar a se parecer humano, de acordo com sua vontade, até que queira novamente usar seu poder.

Droga. Que poder incrível então é que eu vou poder ter? Eu quero pelo menos tirar vantagem disso,até meu pai descobrir e me matar por não ter o meu sangue puro.

Você poderá voar.

De repente isso poderia não ser mais tão desagradável.

Mesmo? Uau. – Isso não soou nada Malfoy mas que importava, ele já estava praticamente declarando guerra a Voldemort, assumindo compromisso com Dumbledore de que iria mesmo contra seu pai fazer o tal ritual. Era certo que agora eles que se encontravam naquela sala agora eram um grupo, não totalmente entrosado, era verdade, mas eles tinham um objetivo comum. Draco era neutro até uns vinte minutos arás, tinha sua própria agenda, agora ele se rendia ao lado da luz.

As Harphias em forma Elementar ou não-humana, tem algumas particularidades que você perceberá em breve, após sua transformação. - Dumbledore continuou explicando. - sugiro que esteja longe de seus pais quando isso acontecer eles não devem desconfiar. Elas controlam o vento, cor de olhos azul, varia de muito claro até azul marinho.

Os Lobisomens, do elemento terra, tem olhos amarelos, tem força incrível que por agora seria arriscado que vocês vissem. Mas quando fizermos o ritual de invocação, Remus ficará totalmente independente da poção mata-cão. Ele ficará totalmente lúcido durante a transformação e mais ainda poderá controla-la, decidir quando quer se transformar, sem depender da Lua.

Remus só por um instante sustentou um olhar estranho, mas não deu mostra de se abalar novamente. Dumbledore, sem dar sinais de que percebera a turbulência interna do licantropo, prosseguiu.

- Vampiros são do elemento fogo, tem olhos vermelhos, podem se transformar em morcegos quando queiram. Severus, não vai mais recorrer a doações de sangue para se manter, terá controle, mais do que já tem aliás, sobre seus atos, quando estiver transformado.

Um raro sorriso furtivo se fez presente no rosto do mestre de poções. E tão rapidamente como veio, se foi. Severus ainda era muito fechado, não se permitia deixar transparecer sequer a mínima emoção enquanto não estivesse só.

- Disserums são de água e tem olhos verdes, ainda preciso pesquisar quem seria o descendente dessa Raça e descobrir seu poderes ou habilidades.

- E você Harry, pode livremente transitar por qualquer uma dessas formas e mudar de cor de olhos e habilidades, você pode escolher qualquer delas ou até mistura-las, creio eu. Você reúne todas as particularidades dos quatro Clãs. – Harry o fitou atônito.

Sem mais delongas que daqui a alguns minutos vocês terão aulas a dar ou assistir ficaremos assim, Draco sabe que é uma Harphia, Remus, Lobisomen mas que poderá conviver entre as pessoas se quiser será inofensivo, Severus, é um Vampiro, mesmas condições, e todos nós devemos ser capazes de reconhecer uns aos outros mesmo nas formas modificadas, esse reconhecimento se dará no dia do Ritual. Aí que entra você Harry. Você é o Elo. Mais algo que Voldemort passou a você quando lhe fez a cicatriz, bom marcarei depois o Ritual. Chamarei vocês depois de achar o quarto descendente, e então poderemos se é ou não verdadeira a Lenda, e até que ponto. Sugiro que agora vão, não se atrasem nos seus afazeres.

Diretor? – Harry ainda parecia estupidificado com todas as descobertas. – Só, uma pergunta. Como o senhor sabe que nós somos esses descendentes?

Harry, voce já ouviu falar em aura? Poucos bruxos são aptos para conseguir vê-las, eu sou um dos sortudos. – sorriso bondoso - Apenas vi que as auras de vocês não são comuns, são de cores puras, cada um com a cor de olhos de sua espécie, mas cores claramente distinguíveis, não misturadas e dispersas, como as dos demais bruxos, resolvi investigar, e depois de muito tempo depois me veio um brilhante palpite, que me dizia para ler sobre essa lenda, eu apenas associei as duas coisas, seria coincidência demais essas particularidades. – ele percebeu que Harry ia lhe perguntar mais alguma coisa e prontamente acrescentou. – Sua aura Harry, é puramente branca, como a mistura de todas as cores, suponho que seja por isso.

O cara só podia saber ler mentes. Claro ele era Legilimente,( ¬¬ ) mas assim era demais, aquilo nem com toda legilimencia do mundo, Harry nem olhava nos olhos do diretor como ele sabia exatamente o que ele ia perguntar?

Todos saíram para cumprir suas respectivas tarefas, para um dia que seria cheio, eles teriam muito tempo para absorver tudo isso, era uma esperança, se fosse real, talvez o mundo mágico pudesse então viver em harmonia novamente. Quem sabe.

Continua...

N/A: Gente, não acredito que tive coragem de postar isso, minha primeira fic em capítulos, espero que gostem, foi feita sem levar em consideração o livro sete, e algumas coisinhas dos outros livros, eu espero conseguir não deixar ficar artificial sabe?

Bom gente eu dependo de reviews mais que nunca pra saber se ta boa e se eu continuo, as shorts eu sei que vcs tem preguiça de mandar review mas essa eu não perdôo, me digam se querem que eu continue então.

Ah eu não tenho quem revise pra mim então perdoem, eu estou assassinando o português. Eu cometo sim erros de grafia! Me processem! (processar escreve assim? ¬¬)


	2. Chapter 2

Hummm de novo aqui então. Só que eu estou tremendamente chateada por não ganhar reviews, poxa, vocês podiam esculhambar se quisessem mas nem isso? 

Esse capítulo vai pra linda Lispotter q foi corajosa q comentou, q que, aliás, escreveu uma review suuuuuuuupper fofa! Brigada viu Lis?

Underworld: Seres da escuridão

2. Reações.

O resto daquele dia passou a Harry como um borrão. Ele mal percebeu que as aulas da manha haviam terminado e já estava no almoço. Como se de novo o tempo resolvesse pular as horas, quando Harry percebeu já estava na hora de se recolher para as salas comunais.

Harry? – Hermione o olhava complacente de novo. Aquele olhar maternal que às vezes resultava em excesso de proteção e finalmente em discussões infrutíferas. Harry não gostava de ser paparicado demais. Mas ela e Rony tinham ficado preocupados ele faltou o primeiro horário de aula e voltou totalmente aéreo. Nem explicou nada, ou disse onde esteve. – Harry?

O que? – Harry se exasperava fácil. Malditos hormônios adolescentes, já estava sendo ríspido com ela sem motivos. Ela lhe olhou magoada. – Desculpe. É só que hoje eu tive muita coisa pra pensar.

Cara nós percebemos. – Rony o olhava receoso, como se temesse que agora ele fosse a próxima vitima do mau humor. Harry se sentiu culpado. – Você vegetou o dia inteiro, nem prestou atenção a nada. Parecia que tinha tomado a poção do morto-vivo e outra pra sair andando automaticamente por aí.

Harry considerou se contaria ou não para seus amigos o que tinha se passado no escritório do diretor, mas afinal, se o Snape e o Malfoy sabiam, que perigo teria Rony e Mione saberem? Com certeza eles eram bem mais confiáveis. Quando ele terminou de contar eles ficaram cada um pensando e calculando as possibilidades disso ser real.

Ei, então o Snape é um Marcegão seboso mesmo, hahahaha... – Rony se calou quando Hermione lhe deu um belo cascudo – Ai, Mione! Doeu!

Era pra doer. Eu não acredito que vocês insistem em desrespeitar o professor Snape, vocês sabem o quanto ele trabalha duro pra Ordem. –Ela deu um olhar duro para os dois.

Isso era verdade, Harry viu que por mais que Snape odiasse seu padrinho ele não o queria morto, ele não ficou feliz com a morte dele, apenas preocupado por que Harry inconscientemente poderia se tornar mais relapso ainda na oclumência, e com isso facilitar as coisas para o Lord. Quando o garoto finalmente percebeu isso passou a agir com mais respeito diante do homem, apenas teve uma recaída hoje.

Ele estava quase sucumbindo à felicidade e começando a gargalhar como um louco, bem no meio dos corredores da escola. Ah, por que será que hoje aqueles corredores não lhe pareciam mais tão frios? Pareciam agora, quase acolhedores, muito mais simpáticos. Mas ele não pode se descontrolar assim. Não lhe era permitido. Mas a sensação de felicidade era demais pra ser ignorada.

Ele entrou na sala vazia mais próxima. Estava vazia, parecia um galpão. Era enorme, e o teto era muito alto, parecia servir de depósito, pois tinha eu um canto enormes caixas lacradas. Não haviam janelas, a luz vinha somente de um archote que perigava apagar, tão fraco estava. Talvez porque a sala ficasse fechada, sem janelas, o oxigênio era pouco para alimentar o fogo. À medida que ele avançava, seus passos ecoavam funestamente. Mas para ele, parecia um suave som harmonioso. A sala não lhe parecia úmida e lúgubre. Parecia sóbria. Nada poderia neste momento parecer aquele homem, feio ou desprazeroso. Por que ele estava feliz.

Era uma chance. Real. Palpável. "Eu tenho uma chance ainda." Se aproximou da parede oposta a porta por onde ele entrou.

Remus estava estático. Não podia crer na sua sorte. Ele seria livre! Não viraria uma besta capaz de ferir até quem ele amava. Poderia viver em paz! Morgana das Luzes abençoada fosse! Ele se encostou na parede e foi escorregando até estar sentado no chão. Poderia controlar quando viraria lobo.

Seus antigos amigos, os Marotos ficariam tão felizes. Ele tinha que agradecer a Merlin por ter tido os amigos que teve. Ele se fez mais confortável no chão como pode. Agora ele era o último Maroto. Seus olhos nublaram um pouco com esse pensamento, mas ele se manteve firme. Seus amigos sempre o apoiaram e o disseram para manter a cabeça erguida e olhar pra frente, houvesse o que houvesse, ele não ia ficar chorando, seus amigos o chamariam de fraco.

Se ele pudesse voltar ao tempo de infância, ali ele fora incrivelmente feliz. Acima de sua licantropia, que sempre foi motivo de tristeza, quando ele conheceu os Marotos, virou motivo para mais brincadeiras e momentos de felicidades, sempre sério, ele foi corrompido por Sirius, o primeiro que viu a essência de um Maroto por trás daquela fachada de Nerd certinho. Um cérebro Maroto se escondia ali.

Como ele sentia saudades daquela época. Uma época em que ele ainda se sentia totalmente vivo e completo, os Marotos eram sua família. Ele daria tudo para viver eternamente em um tempo em que os erros de Severus, por mais que ele pagasse até hoje por isso, não tivessem feito, o sorriso brilhante de Lily Evans se tornar uma mera lembrança, e James Potter, nunca ter tido mais a chance de jogar uma partida de Quadribol. Um tempo em que Peter não havia sido corrompido pela ganância e pela ambição desenfreados, quando ele ainda era apenas um garoto gordinho que admirava James e Sirius. E Sirius, naquela época, tinha toda a sua juventude e beleza, Azkaban não tinha lhe tirado a vivacidade de seus olhos, e ele ainda estava vivo. Uma lágrima apenas, desceu pela bochecha do Lobisomem, uma que ele não pode controlar. Ele estava sozinho agora. O ultimo Maroto. Mais ele iria viver para manter suas lembranças vivas, agora que surgiam essas novas possibilidades, ele via a chance de viver em paz. Essa chance ele agarraria com todas as suas forças. Ele se levantou, sacudiu as vestes agora mais amassadas e sujas que antes. Se levantou e saiu pela porta novamente. Não lutaria apenas por ele. Lutaria pelos Marotos. Ele seria feliz, por eles. "Eles iriam querer assim".

Um homem imensamente feliz e esperançoso era o que estava sentado ao lado da lareira dos aposentos do mestre de poções, ele tinha nas mãos a guisa de comemoração um cálice de vinho dos elfos, o melhor que se pode conseguir. Ele não era dado a grandes doses de álcool, um homem que dava aulas a adolescentes e que ainda por cima vivia no mesmo castelo que eles a maior parte do ano, não podia se dar a esse luxo. Mas uma dose não faria mal.

"Merlin amado! Eu sou um Comensal da Morte, fingido é claro, mais ainda torturo e mato em nome da causa, sou sádico, cruel às vezes, dizem que sou injusto, nunca fiz nada de bom alem de espionar para Alvo Dumbledore, mas pelo visto, isso foi o suficiente para deixar meu saldo com as deidades positivo. Eu não acredito, depois de ser massacrado por desgraças esses anos todos tenho algo para me alegrar." Ele se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. ?Até se sentar, e depois voltar a andar de novo. "Isso é tão patético! Eu não sei mais sorrir! Os músculos faciais do meu rosto doem quando tento, eu me sinto tão... Potter... ¬¬ mas basta um pouco de pratica e aí estou pronto pra arranjar novas rugas, sorrindo como Alvo".

O que Severus sentiu quando soube do que era capaz o Ritual, foi algo como a sensação de finalmente ter total controle sobre si mesmo. Era horrível ter que dar explicações de seus atos aqueles medi-bruxos infames do Saint Mungus. Eles sempre estranharam a quantidade de sangue que Severus sempre vinha buscar todo mês. Era sua rotina. Ele dependia daquele sangue para sobreviver. Era horrível depender disso, de doações dos outros. Totalmente dependente. Se não houvesse doações por um mês? Sua sede o faria criar novos Vampiros para compartilhar dessa desgraça.

E ele já tinha matado e ferido demais, por isso passou a espionar para Alvo Dumbledore, ele precisava pagar por seus erros. Ele se sentia mal por ainda ser capaz de ferir inocentes.

E quando os medi-bruxos decididamente sabiam demais, Severus os obliviava. Simples assim. Agora nunca mais veria a cara desses metidos. "Ha! Vitória!" Ele era um homem livre. Agora sim, Severus tinha a possibilidade de enterrar de vez seus fantasmas do passado.

E quem passasse pelos aposentos de Severus Snape naquele momento, teria uma surpresa ao descobrir que o temido Mestre das Poções era capaz de rir, não somente rir, mas gargalhar estrondosamente. Livremente, como há muito tempo ele não se permitia.

Em seus aposentos de monitor Draco brigava consigo mesmo furiosamente. Ele tinha o costume de travar batalhas mentais consigo mesmo. O novo e o velho Draco. O garoto andava pra cima e pra baixo em seu quarto. Tudo lá refletia o dono, de muito bom gosto num estilo totalmente aristocrático. Sua cama de dossel era de cerejeira, tinha cortinas negras e detalhes de cobras em prata, ficava bem no centro do quarto, em toda a sua grandiosidade de tamanho king size. Ao lado da cama o criado-mudo da mesma madeira sustentava alguns livros de poesias que Draco gostava de ler. Sheakpeare inclusive, um dos poucos trouxa que Draco dizia serem dignos de atenção. Num canto a direita do criado-mudo uma penteadeira com todos os cosméticos bruxos para homens que se pode imaginar, no outro extremo do quarto um piano negro de cauda, Draco amava todos os tipos de arte, sabia tocar muito bem, adorava em segredo, claro, Bach e Mozart, seus ídolos na musica. A porta para o closet ficava ao lado da do banheiro, ambos quase do tamanho de um quarto, enorme pra qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não para Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava avaliando prós e contras de tudo o que iria acontecer com ele daqui pra frente.

_- Uma besta._

Soprava-lhe no ouvido uma parte cruel da sua consciência, talvez aquela que ainda tinha afinidades com as crenças de seu pai e de Voldemort. Triste dizer que às vezes ela ainda tinha grande poder sobre o jovem.

"Não uma besta".

Esse era o novo Draco. O que ainda estava nascendo, dando seus primeiros passos. Mas que pouco a pouco se tornava mais forte.

_- Uma... criatura_.

Essa parte seguia tentando lhe desviar do seu caminho.

"Uma Harphia."

Criatura soava desrespeitoso. Harphia era melhor.

_- Uma... coisa_.

Audácia! Agora era demais, ele não ia sucumbir a mera lembrança do seu pai. Ele regia sua própria vida agora.

"Não uma coisa, um ser."

Um ser que agora vai levar a vida da forma que quiser, ser amigo de quem escolher, gostar de quem quiser gostar, só fazer o que lhe apetecer.

_- Um mestiço._

Esse foi golpe baixo.

"Mas um mestiço capaz de voar."

Ele podia derrubar todos os argumentos. Fossem quais fossem.

_- Voar? Só até papai Lucius podar suas asinhas, e picar o resto._

Isso realmente o preocupava.

"Eu não irei contar."

Não irei mesmo.

_- Ele é Legilimente._

Hum...

"Não muito bom."

Há! Revide se for capaz!

_- Você nunca conseguirá se opor realmente a ele._

É aí que você se engana.

"Sim eu posso. E eu irei. Meu pai é só um velho louco que não tem mais como sair da escuridão em que ele mesmo se meteu. O caminho que ele escolheu infelizmente não tem volta. Nem o meu, esse que acabo de escolher. A luz."

"Eu sei que posso fazer isso, o Potter não parece mais tão legal assim de se perseguir, por tabela, nem a Granger e nem o Weasley." Que irônico, agora não são mais o cicatriz, a sangue-ruim, e o fuinha. "Eu já os trato pelos sobrenomes, é um progresso".

Mais o passado ainda atormenta. A prova viva é Parkinson que chega agora e entra sem cerimônias no meu quarto. "Por que ela acha que tem essa intimidade eu não sei. Mesmo".

- Draco, querido, vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo? – Oh Merlin, não a Pansy! Não agora! – Você parece tão cansadinho, e quem sabe agente topa com o trio maravilha – cara de nojo – e consegue se divertir um pouquinho humilhando eles hein? – Talvez três dias atrás, nada o demovesse da idéia de seguir esse convite. Mas hoje ele não tinha o mesmo apelo.

- Ah Pansy, sabe o que é, - tinha que soar convincente, muito fácil, ele era o rei da mentira – eu não me sinto muito bem, vou tomar um banho e me deitar. – "Argh! Com essa cara de desapontamento ela parece mesmo um buldogue. Como eu me sujeitava a isso?"

Tudo bem então. Fica pra outro dia. – sem dizer mais nada ela saiu.

A idéia do banho era ate boa. Ele foi buscar roupas no closet, que tinha umas vinte portas de armários enormes, pegou um pijama de seda negro e um robe pra acompanhar foi pra banheiro. Entrou na banheira – que mais parecia uma piscina – e fechou os olhos suspirando de contentamento. Nada como uma banheira com água morna pra relaxar.

Harry de novo se distraia nas aulas formulando teorias sobre a lenda. Os se...s passavam a todo momento na sua cabeça. Às vezes ele imaginava desfechos bonitos, outros, seriam capazes de assustar os mais terríveis Comensais.

Senhor Potter poderia me descrever os movimentos a serem feitos com a varinha e a forma cabalística do Flamare por favor?

McGonnagal não fazia uma cara muito feliz. Não era para menos, era um dos feitiços mais importantes da aula de magia prática. Era uma matéria nova, destinada a revisar e ensinar feitiços, poções, encantamentos, defesas, usados muito freqüentemente pelos bruxos, eram talvez pra reforçar pelo menos o básico, de forma que alunos mais fracos, que não fossem fazer grandes trabalhos, pelo menos soubessem se virar.

Por exemplo: algumas sonserinas ricas, seriam sustentadas até umas vinte gerações só com o dinheiro do marido; pra que se esfalfar nos estudos se suas vidas se resumiriam a dar grandes festas? Sua única preocupação seria aprender etiqueta. Como andar em saltos altos, que drinques são recomendados em cada ocasião assim como as roupas e outras frivolidades.

Flamare era um feitiço relativamente simples em sua formula cabal, mas extremamente complexo na hora de se praticar. Era um feitiço para conjurar fogo. Ao tato de quem conjura não provoca queimadura, mais se entrar em contato com qualquer outro objeto ou pessoa se comportará como uma chama normal. Utilíssimo. E Harry só pensava em teorias mirabolantes. Não era à toa que Mione o repreendera, ele estava se descuidando dos estudos. Suas notas iriam ser prejudicadas se ele não começasse a agir normalmente, Dumbledore dissera que entraria em contato. Por que o assunto não podia então ser varrido para o fundo de sua mente? O resto de sua vida estava sendo prejudicado!

Desculpe profª. Eu não estava prestando atenção. – Hermione bufou baixinho ao seu lado, algo que ele não entendeu, mais provavelmente ela achava que se ele perdesse pontos que ela ganhou em outras aulas seria injusto. Com ela e com o resto da grifinória. – Desculpe.

Espero Sr. Potter, que nas minhas próximas aulas preste mais atenção. Quero para minha próxima aula um resumo de conjuração do fogo, trinta centímetros, espero que seja o suficiente para que recupere o que não aprendeu em minha aula Potter. – A sineta tocou. – Vejo vocês na próxima aula.

Todos saíram aliviados tinha sido a ultima aula do dia. Tinha sido um dia cansativo. Mas não pra Harry.

Cara você tava muito distraído hoje. Ainda bem que a McGonnagal não tirou pontos. Mais tarefa extra, argh, ninguém merece. – Rony deu uns tapinhas de consolo nas costas de Harry.

É, mas eu mereci, desculpe Mione eu sei que devia ter prestado atenção, é isso que vou fazer a partir de amanha.

Certo. Mas Harry, que lindo, faz essa carinha de cachorro chutado do caminhão de mudança faz, ficou tão fofo! – Mione e essas declarações constrangedoras.

O que é fofo? – Em toda glória de seus cabelos ruivos chegou Gina toda saltitante, e parecia feliz.

Droga! Harry olhou fulminante para Hermione, que retribuiu o olhar sem entender. Fofo, ela o chamara de fofo e Gina ouvira, ótimo, ele precisava dessa força moral.

Nada é fofo. – Ele se apressou em dizer.- A Mione ta falando do... bichento. – Morgana das desculpas esfarrapadas! Essa foi horrível.

Que coisa estranha, por que ele estava tão agitado? Parecia que tinham despejado uma dose extra de adrenalina de repente em sua corrente sanguínea, bem no momento em que a irmã de Rony chegara. Ele ficava reparando cada gesto que ela fazia, no brilho reluzente que os cabelos cobre dela tinha e em como eles ondulavam levemente com a brisa que entrava por uma janela próxima. "Que coisa insana!"

"Ai. Ele ta olhando tanto o que, será que tem algo errado comigo? Ele fica me encarando e desviando o olhar, coisa estranha. Ou então é imaginação. Só pode ser isso".

"Toda vez que eu olho nos olhos dela eu me sinto bem... parece que eu vou me perder de tão profundos que eles são".

"Mas ela é irmã do Rony, eu só nunca reparei certas coisas antes, nunca tive tempo, por exemplo: ela agora fica enrolando umas mechas do cabelo nos dedos, fazendo cachos, eu não sabia que ela fazia isso. Nunca reparei, e agora que estou reparando acho interessante é só isso. E esses solavancos que meu estomago dá quando ela me olha?".

... né Harry? – Mione esperava sua resposta. Mas qual era a pergunta mesmo?

Ahn? Que Mione?

Meu Deus Harry! Terra chamando! Dá pra descer um pouquinho da nave em que você ta, desde que foi falar com o diretor e falar com agente normalmente?

Ai gente desculpa, mas eu to ficando cansado agora – era até verdade – dava pra gente ir logo pra sala comunal? Lá é mais confortável que o meio do corredor não acham? – Suas desculpas hoje... Pior que péssimas...

Dããããã... é mesmo. Bom gente eu vou conversar um pouquinho com a Luna tá? Eu não dei muita atenção a ela essa semana, estive saindo muito com o John, sabem como é...

Eu não sei não mocinha! Quem é esse tal de John? Quem ele acha que é pra namorar a minha irmã e sair impune?

Rony.

Que?

Cala a boca.

Ora você me deva respeito! Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e...

Você chegou ao meu ponto. Irmão mais velho e dono não são sinônimos então fica quieto e não vem querer vir com essas conversas pra cima de mim não.

Uma súbita dor de cabeça acompanhou uma guinada desconfortável que o estomago de Harry deu. Mas por que, que tinha a ver com isso o fato de Gina estar saindo com esse tal John?

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, no caso de Rony e Gina, discussão finalmente eles foram à sala comunal, e Harry subiu para os dormitórios, sob olhares de preocupação de Mione e Rony, e de decepção de Gina.

N/A: Sim, eu sei q ainda tem erros de português. E sim eu sei que ta ficando uma meleca. Desculpa Évelis por demorar, escola sabe como é... atolada até a alma nos estudos. Se você não tiver desistido da fic. ¬¬

Gente eu vou parar de postar fala sério, ninguém comenta, dói, é? Ei não entendo por que é tão difícil, geralmente se as pessoas vêem uma porcaria adoram apontar façam isso! Me digam o que tem de errado! Eu conserto e talvez fique até melhor um pouquinho sabe?

É isso.

Maripottermalfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Underworld: Seres da escuridão 

- Ei, Harry Potter não é meu e vcs sabem disso ok?

3. The worst nightmare

Frio. Estava muito frio. A luz da lua era a única fonte de iluminação no local. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que algo ali estava errado, mas o que ele procurava era muito importante, mais do que os riscos que ele corria. Ele estava em um cemitério, o lugar era lúgubre e sombrio, que dava a impressão de estar abandonado.

Havia inúmeros túmulos e altares para os mortos, quase todos ornados em ébano, ou mármore negro, havia estátuas em cima de vários deles, tudo tão assustador que até o ar era rarefeito, como se nem o oxigênio conseguisse resistir ali, havia uma presença maligna que afastava tudo. Todo resquício de vida que havia ali. O ar estava impregnado de morte.

O lugar era muito sujo e úmido, cada passo que dava, ele afundava mais os pés na lama fétida. Seus músculos doíam, ele caminhava a sabe-se lá ha quanto tempo, seus pés formigavam de cansaço e todo seu corpo clamava por descanso. Mas ele tinha que prosseguir ele não ia desistir agora, sabia que estava cada vez mais perto, perto do seu objetivo.

Depois de mais um tempo de caminhada ele começa a entrar em uma região em que quase não havia luz. Ele não enxergava nada, continuo mesmo assim até que começou a escutar o barulho de gravetos e folhas sendo pisados. Um som que vinha de um lugar não muito longe dali. O som aumentava de intensidade como se quem o estivesse causando se aproximasse. Ele escutou um murmúrio baixo as suas costas.

Potter.

A voz era tão fria, e gélida que parecia ser responsável pela queda de mais uns graus na temperatura do local. Ele se virou rapidamente tudo estava escuro ele não podia ver nada, resolveu acender a varinha.

Lumos.

Ele não pode evitar que sua voz saísse tremida em uma nota de medo. Ele respirou fundo como se tomando coragem e apontou a varinha na direção do som. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Harry.

A garota o chamava em um fio de voz. Estava amarrada a um tronco de arvore, parecia se sustentar em pé somente graças às cordas. Estava muito pálida e abatida. Em todo o seu corpo, se podiam ver hematomas, arranhões, feridas, inchaços, marcas de diversas torturas. Seu longo cabelo cor de cobre estava sujo e amarrotado, cheio de pedaços de gravetos e folhas, dava a impressão que ele tinha rolado muito pelo chão. Ela parecia tentar a todo custo se manter respirando.

Quando Harry saiu do estado de choque momentâneo que experimentara, ele resolveu agir rapidamente, e se pôs a desamarrar a garota. Antes que pudesse desfazer o terceiro nó, uma força sobre-humana o jogou contra outra árvore. Ele sentiu seus ossos quase se partindo com o impacto.

Você não pode salva-lá. Eu não permitirei.

De novo aquela voz, mas agora ele sabia aquém pertencia, sabia o que ia encontrar quando levantou o rosto com esforço. Novamente aquele rosto ofídico, fendas no lugar das narinas, e aqueles olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais que emanavam ondas de ódio que o enfraqueciam.

Voldemort.

Ele se sentia sem forças, Voldemort se aproximou e o puxou pelos cabelos até um túmulo negro e sem ornamentos, ele o jogou com toda força lá em cima sem esforço. Harry estava fraco, sem força pra resistir. Com um feitiço ele o pôs de pé. Dali se podia ver até um raio relativamente grande em volta.

Harry se sentia zonzo e enjoado. O que quer que Voldemort tentasse fazer, provavelmente dessa vez teria êxito. Então ele viu recortadas pela escuridão a silhueta de quatro homens, podia saber pelo porte e altura, eles vinham cada um lado diferente e se aproximavam devagar. Quando a distancia se tornou quase nula, Herry pôde ver quem eram, ele ofegou de susto ao reconhece-los, três deles, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin e Draco Malfoy. O quarto não tinha um rosto conhecido, era relativamente agradável. Mais nenhum deles pareciam com as pessoas que Harry conhecia, principalmente Lupin, que sempre tinha um sorriso bondoso no rosto, eles pareciam não reconhecer Harry e se aproximavam com expressões de total ódio, era assustador.

"Você está nos impedindo de obter o poder, Potter..."

"Nós queremos o poder..."

"Nos dê o poder, Potter..."

"Queremos o poder..."

Eles sussurravam ameaçadoramente e se aproximavam com expressões assustadoras...

"O poder, Potter, nos dê o poder..."

"Poder..."

Harry estava com muito medo, por mais que nunca tivesse se dado bem com Snape e Malfoy, aquelas expressões ele nunca tinha visto, e ainda mais assustador era Lupin o olhar dessa forma. Ele olhou para o chão e teve outro sobressalto, ele estava coberto de cobras. De todos os tamanhos e formas elas rastejavam para perto dele, sibilando as palavras de ordem dos quatro homens, ele avistou naquele mar de peles uma que parecia letal, era muito maior que todas as outras e era toda negra, suas escamas reluziam a luz da lua, ela subiu por sua perna e enlaçou sua cintura, começou a sibilar:

Você os impede, Potter, eles querem o poder e você, o Elo, os impede de conseguir, você só atrapalha Potter. Por isso vamos sacrificá-lo. Dito isto a Serpente deu o bote.

Então o negro total, e ele se sentiu chacoalhado por alguém.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Oh meu merlin, Harry! Que ta acontecendo agora? Harry?

O garoto se debatia furiosamente na cama, e Rony, não sabia o que fazer. Tinha acordado mais cedo resolveu deixa-lo dormir mais um pouco, e foi se arrumar, ele já vinha acordar o amigo e se assustou com o grito, parecia que ele estava tendo um pesadelo.

Harry? – Rony começou a chacoalha-lo, já que seus chamados não deram resultado. O garoto suava e tremia muito, estava coberto de suor frio, seus dentes batiam e ele gemia algo, que não dava pra distinguir, de repente ele parou. Ele ainda ofegou um pouco e abriu as pálpebras, as pupilas dilatadas de medo, entre a linha verde escuro de seus olhos. – Cê tá legal? Foi um pesadelo.

Ele olhou para o amigo, ele ostentava um semblante preocupado. Pesadelo.

Eu tô legal sim, não se preocupa, foi só pesadelo, passou. Que horas são? – ela perguntou devido ao fato do amigo já estar completamente arrumado e vestido para as aulas, talvez tivesse dormido demais. – Por que não me acordou?

Não estressa, dá tempo de se arrumar ainda, eu que levantei cedo demais, você tá no tempo. Mas Harry cara, que sonho foi esse, você gritou e esperneou um monte antes de eu conseguir te acordar! Você quer conversar? Era algo a ver com Voldemort? – agora até Rony conseguia falar esse nome sem tremer, mérito de Harry.

Não, só foi bem real, e eu acho que era um pesadelo comum. Mas o Voldemort tava mesmo nele. - ele acrescentou com pesar. – Nada pra se preocupar. Bom, eu vou me arrumar senão me atraso. Você vai logo descer?

Vou, eu vou explicar a Mione que você vai demorar mais.

Certo. Vai lá.

Rony desceu e Harry ficou só no dormitório, que pesadelo horrível, essa historia de ritual e de lendas estava lhe atrapalhando a vida, ele tinha pesadelos, não prestava atenção às aulas, era melhor esquecer por enquanto essa historia.

Resolveu tomar um banho, estava todo molhado de suor, e não podia assistir às aulas assim, pegou a camisa branca do uniforme, as calças, escolheu os sapatos, e pôs tudo em cima da cama. Pegou uma toalha e foi pro chuveiro, ligou a torneira e deixou a água correr, perdido em pensamentos.

"Droga, eu não dormi direito, mas eu posso matar aulas e fingir que estava doente? Não." – ele pegou um pão doce – "Em menos tempo do que eu conseguisse dizer injustiça, meu pai já teria me pedido satisfações sobre por que um Malfoy, estava faltando as aulas por motivos **estúpidos** com doenças bestas, e lhe prometendo doses extras de castigo nas férias." Que ele presumia serem tão agradáveis quanto as reuniões com tio Volddie. "Mestiço acéfalo. Ele tem certeza de eu serei mais um Malfoy em suas fileiras, mas sabe da maior? Eu não vou".

"Mas eu posso ir, e não ir ao mesmo tempo". (N/A: ¬¬ ) "Eu poderia... sim, sim, e aí..." – um sorrisinho surgiu nos lábios de Draco, ele tinha tomado uma importante decisão, ele surpreenderia a todos, e o melhor ele não seria mais tão mal visto entre "os bons" e também não ficaria mal visto entre a banda podre, claro! Como isso não lhe ocorreu antes?

Drake você ta tãããããõ quietinho, Por que? - talvez o motivo fosse as más vibrações que irradiavam de Parkinson. "É definitivamente deve ser algo assim" – Desde ontem você tá assim, até se recusou a praticar nosso hobby preferido... – ao dizer isso ela lançou um olhar perverso, pra se dizer o mínimo, á Harry que chegava ao salão principal e sentava entre Rony e Mione, como sempre, e começava a se servir de salsichas, aí colocou por cima dois ovos, três fatias de bacon, pegava torradas, passava geléia nelas, tentava alcançar uma caneca enorme de chocolate quente a sua frente. "Oh Merlin, aqueles trouxas com quem ele vive realmente não devem alimentar ele direito, parece até que quer fazer reserva de energia pra hibernar, eu não consigo ficar vendo isso, ele parece um morto de fome que nunca viu comida na frente!"

Pansy, **querida** – ele disse venenosamente – a não ser que você queira passar a se meu hobby preferido, se é que me entende, NÃO ME AMOLA! – boa parte da sonserina se virou pra ver Draco Malfoy, o príncipe de gelo gritar, ele nunca grita. Só em exceções como essa, em que gritar é absolutamente necessário para extravasar um pouco da raiva. Pansy o olhou desgostosa (N/T: Nhaaa adoro isso: desgostosa XD) Garota estúpida, tinha que interromper o fio dos seus pensamentos justo quando ele estava pensando em algo importante. "Bah, não adianta mesmo eu tenho que assistir agora as aulas e de noite eu finalizo meus planos".

Ai, Drake querido – tom falsamente carinhoso – por que descontar seu mau humor em mim, depois quando você precisar de alguém pra fazer seus serviços sujos, aí você vem pra cima de mim né? Você sabe que tio Lucius não gosta quando você trata a futura nora dela assim. – que garota mais baixa, esse argumento ele já provou que não funcionava com ele, toda vez que ela entrava nesse tópico ele simplesmente a deixava falando sozinha. Ela devia saber que **insistir** não ia leva-la a lugar algum.

Ah Pansy, vai assistir aula e me deixa, sai de mim. – "A garota leva mil e um passa foras e não desiste, aff".

A campainha tocou. "Graças. Nas aulas eu posso fingir que estou concentrado e fugir dela. Obrigada Merlin, por eu estudar nessa bendita escola".

Depois do jantar Gina, Harry, Hermione, Rony, estavam na sala comunal apenas conversando. Harry estava achando ótimo ficar conversando um pouco com Gina, e ao mesmo tempo se censurando por pensar isso. Tudo ótimo. Até...

Boa noite vocês três. Gina, vamos dar uma volta no lago?

Como assim, pra onde você, vai com a irmã? Quem é você?

Ah, desculpe, meu nome é John Smith.

"Que espécie de urucubaca foi essa que Voldemort jogou em mim? Não, por que nós estamos aqui totalmente entrosados conversando, os quatro aí vem esse, esse nojentinho levar a minha Gina embora!"

"...!"

"Meu Santo Merlin! Eu pensei minha Gina? Minha? De onde veio esse pensamento. Oh deus, eu sou um caso perdido".

"Mas também, que idiota a Gina foi arrumar! Olha ele, fresco demais, tem cara de doente, é da minha altura, nem sequer é mais alto, e ele nem é bonito! Ela deve ta saindo com ele por pena, só se for. Hunf!"

Bom, Gina e Mione pensavam outra coisa. Diferentemente de Harry, que via tudo distorcido de ciúme, elas viam um garoto, de cabelos mel, olhos âmbar, parecia até um pouco com uma versão mais nova de Lupin, era mais alto meia cabeça que Harry, devia ter 1,80, sendo que Harry chegou se entupindo sempre que podia de doces na toca, ao seu limite, 1,77, e era muita coisa por que ele chegara ali, no primeiro ano, talvez com um metro e meio, ou menos. (N/A: Ah gente, acho maldade a JK ficar fazendo o Harry de anão, então eu dei uma esticadinha, o povo aqui é tudo vara-pau hehehe). O garoto era deslumbrante, Gina soube escolher.

Eles sairam de mãos dadas, sob os resmungos e protestos de Rony. E claro, do olhar absolutamente mortal que Harry jogou neles, amaldiçoando de todo jeito que podia. Hermione percebeu e deu umas risadinhas como se soubesse algo que ele não sabia. Isso o irritou mais. Ele mudou o foco de sua metralhadora ocular, (N/A: me perdoem pela piada infame, eu não me controlei, foi mal...) Harry a observou, Mione era linda agora, ele sempre achou, mas agora não só ele como a escola inteira, por incrível que pareça ela já tinha conquistado até alguns sonserinos! Ela estava bem alta, já tinha consertado os dentes no quarto ano, seus cabelos, que antes eram cheios e volumosos agora caiam até sua cintura fina, formando cachos muito bem moldados, umas sardas que ela tinha desapareceram, seu rosto não era mais de menina, ela faria qualquer um babar. "Rony que o diga. Ele morre de ciúmes e parece um cão, rosnando quando algum garoto se aproxima, mas não tem coragem de ele próprio se declarar". Ela era deslumbrante mas Gina não ficava nem um pouco atrás, o cabelo também mais comprido, mais que o de Mione, tinha leves ondulações em seu comprimento, suas sardas estavam mais fracas, seu rosto era de menina, mas ela já era praticamente uma mulher feita.

Aliás nesse quesito, crescimento, ele e Rony não ficavam muito atrás, tinham os rostos mais maduros e postura também..

Harry achava estranho agora ele andar com Mione, que tinha 1,70, - Garças a Merlin, ela não o passara, mas mesmo assim ele tinha que agradecer duplamente por que a garota não gostava de salto, por que senão ela o passaria – e Rony, que podia agora com toda a convicção, chamar os novatos de anoezinhos do alto de seu 1,82, ele era o garoto mais alto do colégio, nem no sétimo ano havia alguém mais alto.

É eles haviam crescido.

Ah, finalmente cama! Ufa!

Draco ia se jogando com tudo na cama quando percebeu uma coruja do lado de fora da janela. Ela parecia estar esperando há muito tempo, parecia estar muito cansada, mas Draco não podia nem ter pena dela, só de si mesmo.

Por que aquela era a coruja de seu pai. E ele nunca mandava **essa** coruja, a Afrodite. (N/A: homenagem ao cavaleiro do zodíaco do meu signo: Peixes. ) A coruja tinha um que de aristocrática, parecia ser tão pomposa quanto um Malfoy era. Ela era totalmente negra, por isso seu pai nunca a mandava, ela chamava a atenção, essa era somente para coisas urgentes. Preocupante.

Ele olhou e abriu o envelope, nele havia escrito em tinta prateada somente:

_Para Draco Alexander Dionisius Malfoy._

Pergaminho negro. Não podia ser boa coisa. Ele leu as poucas linhas em tinta prateada:

_Draco,_

_Preciso lhe informar de certas coisas, e tenho um serviço do nosso mestre para você. É uma missão muito importante e pode determinar sua posição junto ao Lord para tempos posteriores. Espero que saiba que se me decepcionar será punido._

_Para lhe dar mais detalhes, me encontre em Hogsmeade no passeio que haverá no fim dessa semana._

_Seu pai,_

_Lucius Alexander Adonias Malfoy. _

"Crápula! Serei castigado! Apanhar por nenhum motivo não é castigo!"

Talvez ele fosse forçado a adiantar um pouco seu plano, não fazia mal, ele era um Malfoy e Malfoys sabem se adaptar a qualquer situação com uma rapidez incrível. Ele era um Malfoy, um pouco torto, verdade, mas ainda assim, á essa regra, ele não era exceção.

Ele tinha que ver o diretor.

N/A:

Ai! Parem de jogar pedras em mim! Eu não tive culpa!

Gente sério tentei postar o mais rápido pra não deixar quem ta lendo na mão mas não deu! Me perdoem, por favor? Não desistam de mim!

Resposta das reviews:

**Persephone Pendragon** Linda, eu vou ler suas fics assim q der mas fala sério, eu mal tive tempo de postar a minha própria! O colégio ainda acaba comigo... mas eu vi q vc tem um monte! To doida pra ler, que bom q vc me compreende, meio frustrante vc se empenhar, postar sua fic e ninguém quase comenta...

**Lispotter**Não me ameaçe por favor! Sou só uma humilde autora q tenta escrever algo q preste se ninguém comenta acho q é pq não prestou ¬¬ , masa Lis, eu já desisti de desistir da fic, então não se preocupe mais! Tu gostou mesmo da parte do Remie? Achei q fosse ficar meloso demais... e i Draco tomando banho, aí é mais caro né? Hauahuahauahu não sei escrever nada pervertido demais não, nem isso... teu irmão lê essa fic tb?

**xulimba**Brigadãããããooo pela força! XD acho q o povo tem mesmo é preguiça de escrever, mas pó, eu escrevo isso tudo e a pessoa tem preguiça de escrever um : -oi sua fic ta boa/ é uma droga xau. Huahauhauh comenta de novo? Se vc não tiver desistido de mim...

Gente valew muito a força, não vou parar a fic só por vcs, capitulo q vem tem mais novidades... continuem mandando reviews e me façam feliz, sim? Eu prometo q não vou demorar tanto no próximo capitulo. Mari morta de vergonha por ter deixado os leitores esperando

Kissus


	4. Chapter 4

Underworld: Seres da escuridão 

Disclamer: Eu ainda não consegui ter o Harry pra mim. Tia JK não colabora!

4. Quando a máscara cai.

"Nem uma semana passou e aqui estou eu de novo andando pelos corredores para ver o diretor". E de novo ele não sabia o que esperar. Principalmente depois da ultima reunião que tivera em sua sala, ele achou aquilo altamente surpreendente, algo que ele não acharia possível, depois de tudo que já vira, vivera, e sentira nessa vida. Ele achava que nada mais o surpreenderia, grande besteira, ele sempre pensa isso. Sempre vinha alguém provar que ele estava errado.

Ele costumava achar que a sua vida se resumiria aos maltratos dos Dursleys, se enganara. Achou que eles seriam o mais cruel que a vida poderia lhe impor, aí conheceu Voldemort. Achou que o mundo era apenas a parte triuxa até conhecer Hagrid e ser apresentado ao mundo bruxo. Achou que nunca teria amigos, Rony e Mione estavam aí para lhe provar o contrário. Pensou que Snape era do mal, percebeu que estava errado. Achou que tivesse um pai perfeito, se decepcionou. Achou que ia ter um padrinho e morar com ele, e a vida lhe passou uma rasteira. Costumava ver o mundo preto ou branco. O lado bom ou o ruim, o doce ou o amargo, a dor ou a exultação. Descobriu as várias nuances que se pode ter em uma situação. A linha que separa os opostos é tênue, débil.

Harry ainda estava com as roupas do dia, quando assistia às aulas, quando a ultima aula terminou ele subiu para a sala comunal e nem chegou direito já tinha recebido um recado do diretor pedindo para ir vê-lo. Não tivera tempo nem para trocar a roupa. Deu sua mochila pra Rony levar para o dormitório e foi ver o que seria dessa vez.

Enquanto Harry caminhava para a sala de Dumbledore, torcia e rezava para alguma surpresa que o diretor fosse lhe fazer fosse boa. Quase gemeu ao ver quem lhe esperava na sala junto com o diretor. Draco Malfoy. Por mais que ultimamente ele não tivesse o enchido a paciência, não via jeito de sair algo de bom ali.

Boa noite, diretor, Malfoy. – Mesmo cansado ele tinha que ser educado, não?

Boa noite, Harry. Sente-se.

Harry obedeceu. Estava cansado mesmo. Teria ficado um bom tempo esparramando nas poltronas da sala comunal com os amigos se não tivesse que atender Dumbledore.

Queria falar comigo, senhor? – era melhor acabar isso logo.

Oh sim, Harry. O senhor Malfoy me fez uma proposta. Queria consultar você que de certa forma é o mais interessado, antes de aceitar, mas devo dizer que acho a iniciativa brilhante. – os olhos faiscaram. – Fiquei muito surpreso também. – e olhou para Malfoy.

Posso saber do que se trata? – "sem rodeios por favor".

Devo lhe dizer que meu pai me mandou uma carta... – Harry soltou um grunhido impaciente – com noticias que de certa forma me favoreceram muito. Lucius quer se encontrar comigo no passeio de Hogsmeade. Deixou bem explicito que me castigaria se não fosse. – E de repente num estalo Harry percebeu um fato estranho. Malfoy chamava o pai de Lucius. Mas por que?

Humm...

Acho que ele pretende me dizer qual é a missão que me colocará no circulo dos Comensais de Morte. – Agora Harry não entendeu mais nada, Malfoy estava bem ali assumindo claramente na frente dele e de Alvo Dumbledore que ele planejava se tornar um Comensal. Pior, ou melhor, ele não sabia dizer, estava dizendo exatamente seus passos até lá, por que?

Por que?

Perdão?

Por que está dizendo isso. Está dizendo que vai se tornar um Comensal e ainda diz como vai fazer, por que ta dizendo isso tudo, ficou louco?

Severus. –Ele disse.

Com certeza ele estava louco. O que Snape tinha a ver, e ele o chamava pelo nome de batismo!

Que?

Severus é um Comensal. Mas mesmo assim está do lado da Ordem, do seu lado.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Tanto que deu um pequeno estalo. Ele sabia da Ordem. Por Merlin ele ia dizer tudo ao pai!

Como? Como você sabe da...

Bom, mais do que saber Potter, eu pretendo fazer parte dela, por isso estamos aqui – agora pela primeira vez sua voz mudou, estava sendo gentil, e normal até agora, quando ele continuou teve um leve tom de irritação – o diretor quer sua... permissão... digamos sua aceitação, melhor, quanto a esse fato. – Ele parecia aborrecido agora. Principalmente por que certamente era o fato de ter que depender da permissão ou o que fosse de Harry que o fazia bufar o que dizia.

E o olhou em expectativa. Harry não articulava nada, tamanha surpresa, bem que ele tentou, mais só conseguiu encarar Malfoy de volta, sua cabeça dava voltas, Malfoy estava sendo amigável, pelo menos a maior parte do tempo, ele sabia da Ordem, ia entrar pra ela e Dumbledore parecia ter aceitado, tudo bem que ele estava ali para dar sua opinião, mas adiantava não concordar? Dumbledore o convenceria e ele não duvidava que no final estivesse achando que fora ele, quem quisera por Malfoy na Ordem, Dumbledore tinha um poder persuasivo sobre-humano.

Então Potter?

Você, na Ordem? Por que?

Pelo mesmo motivo que você. Não pretendo seguir Voldemort, isso basta para que eu seja seu inimigo e alvo em potencial, não o principal claro, acho que esse mérito sempre será seu – ele deu uma risadinha – mas ainda assim, ele acha que serei para ele amanha o que Lucius é hoje. O braço direito. Não pretendo sê-lo, não ache que terei remorsos em lutar contra meu pai, se acha que é esse o problema. Mas eu resolvi que seria mais proveitoso se eu usasse isso em beneficio de vocês. Eu tenho mesmo que ter um lado na guerra. Eu escolho... a luz.

Mesmo que ele tivesse finalizado sua surpreendente fala com um olhar falsamente dramático Harry sentiu algo por Malfoy que jamais esperaria sentir, e que achava meio fora de lugar. Respeito. Ele continuou, Harry se mantinha em silencio procurando sinais de que ele estivesse mentindo, mas ele não achava nenhum.

Não tenho mais vontade de atuar nesse papel de homem-crápula que tenho fingido ser, não acho agradável destratar as pessoas Potter, nunca achei, fazia por que assim meu pai ficava satisfeito. Só por isso. Mas devo dizer que você é um caso á parte. Às vezes você era cruel nos revides. – ele riu. Sem malicia nenhuma, aquele não podia ser Draco Malfoy. – Mas se eu não chamasse pelo menos o inimigo numero um de Voldemort por um apelido maldoso que espécie de Malfoy eu seria? E se não desprezasse os Weasleys que se associam a sangue-ruins? E se não destratasse os sangue-ruins? Só que eu não pensava realmente assim. Nós não somos amigos Potter – realmente, se ele dissesse que eram Harry tinha certeza que Saint Mungus o receberia com prazer – mas inimigos também não. Pelo menos não precisamos mais ser.

Ele fez uma pausa. Repirou fundo como se preparasse para resumir os tópicos de uma aula e finaliza-la, como um professor faria.

Entende o que eu digo Potter? Eu finjo.

Nossa, você me enganou direitinho. – Harry foi sarcástico, mas estava tentando fazer Malfoy se contradizer, mas para sua imensa surpresa ele disse:

Bom, eu apenas faço as coisas bem feitas, eu apenas fiz vocês pensarem que era por orgulho de ser um Malfoy. Não era. Eu tenho orgulho de ser o Draco, não importa muito o sobrenome. E voltando ao ponto principal, o que eu propus ao diretor foi que eu espionasse meu pai para a Ordem. Mais tarde eu poderia espionar o próprio Lord.

Só agora Harry reparou que ele falava aquilo sem medo só com uma indiferença tranqüila. Achou estranho.

- E também quero que saiba que não vou mais importuna-lo como antes, só na frente dos demais para manter as aparências, mas pode falar com a Granger e com o Weasley que nos temos que manter as aparências, mesmo que nós não precisemos mais nos digladiarmos enquanto estivermos entre nós. Em alguma reunião da Ordem, por exemplo.

Aquele Malfoy era novo. Incrível, ele parecia até gente quando não xingava ele e seus amigos. Ele poderia conversar com aquele Malfoy, ele parecia alguém interessante. "Dããã, Harry, não viaja muito, ainda é o Malfoy, você trata ele como se fosse uma pessoa diferente". Mas o pior – pensou Harry – é que de certa forma era outra pessoa. Totalmente desconhecida.

A menos que isso fosse outro sonho, o mais real e surreal que ele já tivera, Malfoy era uma pessoa que ele não conhecera de verdade, e agora talvez conhecesse. Isso poderia ser legal.

Malfoy + legal. Numa frase só ainda parecia estranha para Harry.

Aceito.

Eles fizeram umas caras de surpresas tão grande quando eu disse isso. – Harry deu umas risadinhas. – talvez eu mesmo estivesse tão surpreso quanto eles.

Harry, obviamente saiu da sala do diretor doido pra achar Rony e Mione acordados e poder contar tudo o que ouviu na sala do diretor ele precisava saber que eles achavam disso, acabou de contar que aceitou a proposta de Malfoy, bom se ele realmente, estava fingindo ser aquele ser que era o tempo todo, talvez eles achassem legal como Harry conhecer que estava por trás da mascara.

Tu pirou de vez agora, não foi?

Ahn?

Harry, o que Rony está tentando inutilmente expressar – ela olhou com desprezo o garoto que ficou um pouco vermelho, depois continuou - é que é muito estranho que você de uma hora pra outra, passe a confiar no Malfoy a ponto de ser a favor que ele entre pra Ordem. Eu também não entendo como você se deixou levar!

Vocês não entenderam – Harry tentava se fazer entender – vocês tinham que ver, eu digo a vocês aquele com quem eu falei na sala do diretor não é o Draco Malfoy que chateia a gente. A propósito, ele disse que a partir de agora se ele provocar agente, finjam que estão com raiva, mas não se ofendam, por que, segundo Malfoy, nós teremos que manter as aparências.

Rony e Mione olhavam o amigo como se não o conhecessem. Ele estava louco, confiar e defender Malfoy, o Malfoy cujo pai quase matou ele e Gina. Malfoy que o xingava e a eles também. Fizeram algum tipo de lavagem cerebral nele só se foi. Eles olhavam o garoto com uma cara de quem-é-você-e-o-que-fez-com-nosso-amigo e esperavam algum sinal de sanidade no garoto.

Péra gente, vocês me conhecem poxa, eu não tô louco! Eu simplesmente to dizendo a vocês que pode ser verdade, mas eu também não vou aceitar sem provas. Agente só tem que marcar um encontro com Malfoy e dar um jeito de provar se ele ta mentindo ou não entendem? É por isso que eu to contando logo pra vocês. Eu quero que me ajudem com isso.

Ah! Parece que agora você ta falando a mesma língua que nós! Agora sim, cara eu sei até o que faz ele falar – disse Rony com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios – agente solta ele com o Grope na floresta proibida, depois se ele não falar a verdade – ele continuou com um ar sonhador no rosto – aí agente joga ele no meio dos centauros, ou então pendura ele em cima da lula gigante, ou pega emprestado um dos explosivins do Hagrid ou...

Rony!

Quê?

Não se empolga. Ele tem que ta vivo depois, senão não adianta.

Poxa Mione, você sabe cortar nosso barato.

Harry riu.

Posso sugerir algo viável? – Mione tentava soar seria, mas ainda tinha um ar de riso das alternativas cogitadas por Rony. – E perigoso também? – os dois imediatamente ficaram mais atentos. – Acho que a alternativa mais simples é ver se ele cumpre o que diz.

Sim Mione, até agente provar, se, ele estiver mentindo ele já dedurou metade dos planos da Ordem!

Hermione suspirou. "Eles são lentos".

Tentem me acompanhar. Harry, você disse que ele vai se encontrar com o pai amanha, não é? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça – Então o que temos que fazer é simples, espionar os dois amanha e ver se ele realmente conta tudo o que sabe a nós. É simples. Se ele disser tudo sabemos que podemos confiar se ele mentir, bom, aí eu dou licença pra você dar ele pros explosivins Rony.

Rony parecia assombrado.

Mione, eu já te disse que às vezes você me assusta? Mas o plano é perfeito! Malfoy não vai poder sair dos limites do povoado, agente só tem que seguir ele com a capa de invisibilidade e escutar tudo. É genial!

Combinado então. Temos planos para amanha. Beleza. Vamos dormir. Eu to ficando com sono. Boa noite.

Boa noite. – eles responderam em uníssono.

Harry subiu e os dois ficaram a sós. E muito constrangidos, nenhum dos dois falava nada. Rony quem quebrou o silencio.

Eu falei serio sabe, sobre o plano, mesmo, eu nunca pensaria em algo tão bom.

Ah, era o mais lógico a fazer sabe, nada de incrível. – Ela corou com elogio.

De novo eles ficaram apenas se encarando envergonhados.

Mione?

Sim.

Err... nada não.

Como nada, Rony? Fala.

Eu só, só pensei sabe? É que já que agora não dá mais pra nós três ficarmos embaixo da capa, eu vou esperar vocês no Três Vassouras aí vocês me contam tudo certo?

Eu quero ficar com você. – Ela corou mais ainda com a sua audácia. "Droga! parecia que eu queria dizer ficar de **ficar**, não ficar de ficar esperando" (N/A: Insandidade?).

Sério? Ahn então tá. Eu vou dormir boa noite. - E subiu as escadas pro dormitório quase voando. "Nossa que susto! Parecia que ela queria dizer ficar de **ficar** não ficar de ficar esperando". ( o.O ) "Claro que não Ronald! Você é que fica sonhando de mais. Melhor dormir logo e se acalmar pra amanha. Ele ia ficar a tarde toda sozinho com ela!" - ele estacou na porta do dormitório – Quê que eu vou fazer!"

"Ai, meu deus que foi que eu fui falar! E agora eu vou ter que ficar só com ele a tarde toda. E se eu fizer alguma burrice! Se eu disser algo que me comprometa?"

"Eu tô ferrada".

Hermione Jane Granger, você tá ferrada.

Ele estava se sentindo meio dormente. Mas feliz, sabia que estava destinado a grande feitos hoje, sabia, passeava por um jardim lindo, todo florido e de repente um monstro muito alto, ruivo e com sardas começou a grunhir pra ele coisas que ele não entendia, o monstro lhe deu uns tapas e ele caiu no chão com a violência.

Ele só precisou de mais uns segundos pra entender.

PORRA RONY! PRECISAVA ME **ESPANCAR**, POXA! Você e essa delicadeza de um hipogrifo! Belo começo de dia, eu levantei **caindo**! Brigadão! Você me ajudou a estabelecer esse recorde, tenho certeza de que fui o primeiro. – Harry tinha um péssimo humor matinal. Que se agravava em dias como esse em que Rony usava de meios violentos, na opinião de Harry, como derruba-lo da cama, pra ele acordar.

Ei, nem vem cara, você sabe que agente tem coisa importante pra fazer hoje, você dorme feito pedra! Eu não tenho alternativa!

Droga.

Meia hora depois, os dois garotos encontraram Hermione já no salão principal, e só estavam esperando que Dumbledore os liberasse para ir ao povoado depois de revistados por Filch. Com um aceno das mãos velhas do diretor eles estavam liberados.

Harry já havia sido informado de que ele iria sozinho espionar os Malfoys, e quando Rony lhe disse que ia ficar com Mione no Três Vassouras o esperando ele quase riu do amigo. Ele e Mione tão obviamente apaixonados e não davam o braço a torcer. Mas ele não se meteria, eles teriam que se entender por eles mesmos. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia Rony tentava inutilmente fingir para ele que não estava nem aí. Como se Harry não percebesse como ele tinha ficado feliz com a oportunidade.

Harry foi distraído pela visão de Malfoy andando para o povoado, tão frio e arrogante quanto sempre fora, não que ele não tivesse sido convincente, mas agora que Harry pensara melhor, se ele fingia ser mau, o que o impedia de fingir o contrario, que era bom? Era isso que eles tinham que tirar a limpo hoje.

Meia hora depois Harry que já tinha se escondido sob a capa estava o tempo todo seguindo Malfoy de longe, caso ele se afastasse, ele o seguiria.

"Deus que tédio, que horas vai ser esse bendito encontro? Eu já to ficando suado debaixo dessa capa e Malfoy aí, pegando vento, gastando dinheiro, tomando sorvete!" – Harry estava encantado – "E que sorvete lindo! Olha só praquele sorvete: bola de chocolate, bola de baunilha, bola de morango, olha que lindas elas ficam umas em cima da outra! E aquela calda de chocolate derretido em cima... Ai, isso é tortura! Eu quero aquele sorvete!"

Harry estava quase que literalmente babando pelo sorvete de Draco, quando ele olhou o relógio, se levantou e saiu da Florean Fortescue e seguiu na direção da casa dos gritos. Claro, quase ninguém ia lá, era o local perfeito para se traçar planos das trevas, pelo menos Lucius devia achar isso. Ele não sabia era que um certo garoto de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos verdes estaria lá perfeita mente escondido por sua capa de invisibilidade.

Então você veio pontualmente, que bom, vai poupa-lo dos castigos que eu teria que infligi-lo.

Draco estremeceu ligeiramente, mas tentou não mostrar desconforto para o pai. Pelo menos não muito.

Lucius, sempre belo, estava elegantemente encostado em uma cerca, olhando maliciosamente para o filho que Harry percebeu, parecia ligeiramente desconfortável na presença do pai. Mas se ele atuava, o fazia bem.

Pai. – Draco o saudou friamente, apenas com um inclinar de cabeça. – Prefiro que me fale logo o que tiver que dizer, algum estudantezinho estúpido pode vir aqui, e um fugitivo de Azkaban não deveria ser visto em Hogsmeade.

Serei breve. O Lord deseja que você se prove leal espionando Potter. – Ele falou com tanta naturalidade que até Harry se espantou.

Como eu seria capaz disto? – Draco estava espantado com a tarefa que lhe foi designada. - Nunca eu e Potter nos aproximamos seis metros sem que um dos dois lance feitiços ou diga algo para provocar, como eu descobriria alguma coisa desta forma?

Simples, o Lord disse que deve se fingir arrependido, e se tornar amigo de Potter, depois que conseguir sua confiança passará informações dele e de Dumbledore, sempre que puder, através de cartas destinadas a antiga mansão Riddle, ele apenas recebe as cartas lá não mora ou se reúne com nós, seu fieis servos – os olhos de Lucius brilharam insanamente quando ele disse isso, lembrava a Harry, Bellatrix.

Draco hesitou um pouco antes de responder, ele baixou a cabeça positivamente e finalmente respondeu.

Se o Lord assim deseja. – ele fez cara de desagrado e continuou – Eu espionarei o cicatriz. É um preço pequeno a se pagar em comparação as graças de meu mestre quando souber que lhe sou fiel.

Muito bem então. Faça bom uso do dinheiro que lhe dei para despesas no povoado. – Ele disse friamente – Eu transmitirei seus intentos ao Lord. – com um aceno de cabeça ele desaparatou.

Draco imediatamente mudou de expressão e relaxou visivelmente. Ele deu um suspiro e saiu em direção ao castelo. "Talvez vá contar a Dumbledore" pensou Harry e foi falar com Rony e Mione. Pensamentos sobre como o Malfoy tratava o filho, tão friamente, de como Draco parecia temer levemente o pai. A não ser que Harry estivesse enganado, ele agora sabia por que Draco não queria servir a Voldemort. Por que ele queria lutar contra o pai. E sabia onde e com quem ele aprendeu a ser tão frio. Talvez as coisas estivessem ali debaixo do seu nariz, e ele não se importara em investigar.

Agradeço de coração á:

Persephone Pendragon, Lispotter e xulimba, que comentaram no capitulo passado. Eu já respondi né? Se não pode vir me xingar. E acho que as próximas eu vou responder aqui, me confundo menos.


	5. Chapter 5

No café da manha daquele dia, Harry estava inquieto.

Hoje ele se dera conta, se Malfoy fosse... mau, ele era o alvo, como se não fosse sempre... Isso não era realmente algo muito preocupante. Ele deu de ombros e resolveu que era um pecado pensar besteira e desperdiçar toda aquela comida maravilhosa na sua frente.

No dia anterior assim que Malfoy saiu e desceu o morro onde se localizava a casa dos gritos, ele esperou um tempo e foi no mesmo instante contar a Rony e Mione o que acontecera em detalhes, disse tudo que escutara, mas não contou sobre como os dois Malfoys agiam, se Malfoy realmente sofresse nas mãos do pai, arrogante e orgulhoso como era, não iria querer que ninguém soubesse, então ele guardou suas impressões e teorias para si.

Os garotos comiam tranqüilamente o café da manha, Harry em determinado momento, talvez pelo velho hábito olhou na direção em que Draco geralmente sentava, e fora impressão ou Malfoy parecia mas quieto, mas introspectivo, e até... ele tinha um leve brilho de tristeza no olhar? Impossível, tinha que ser impressão. Ele o olhou de volta desafiante, como se perguntasse como ele ousava olhar tanto assim, como se fosse proibido. Harry desviou daqueles olhos grises, por alguns momentos pensou ver angústia ali. Só por uns momentos.

'Então Harry, como é que você pretende descobrir se Draco vai falar tudo ou não pro Dumbledore? Você não pretende espionar a reunião deles dois também né?

'Meu deus Rony! Que piada incrivelmente engraçada, eu vou rir até o jantar. – ele falou sem emoção. – Eu pretendo ser direto e falar pro diretor que eu sei tudo que Malfoy falou, vou cobrar que ele me diga tudo, ele prometeu me falar tudo, depois que – sua garganta fechou, ainda doía muito lembrar – depois que Sirius morreu.

Ninguém falou mais nada o café inteiro, Harry tentava parar de pensar na morte do padrinho, que tinha chegado a ser quase um pai, ele e Lupin, que fizera seu papel enquanto ele não pudera, ajudara Harry no terceiro ano inteiro, e até agora Harry podia contar sempre com seu segundo padrinho, e de alguma forma, um terceiro pai, mas mesmo morando no mesmo castelo, seus horários não batiam muito, e eles se encontravam mais em horário de aula, as preferidas de Harry, DCAT. Só que isso não aplacava a dor da perda e da culpa em seu peito, ele amou muito seu padrinho, ia amar até depois de sua morte. Como a seus pais.

Ele se levantou ao som da campainha, e foi assistir às aulas que felizmente o distraíram. No almoço ele já estava novamente animado e pronto pra seguir com seu plano. De tarde após a ultima aula ele procurou o diretor, quando chegou a porta da sala, se tocou. Ele não sabia a senha. E como se adivinhasse que ele estava na porta, o diretor saiu e o cumprimentou.

'Olá, Harry. Entre.

Harry entrou e se sentou, sabia que seria quase uma afronta exigir que o diretor lhe dissesse o que seria de caráter pessoal, e que ele tinha já tinha até quebrado uma vez, mas afinal, não era sua vida em xeque?

'Creio que algo lhe perturba,conte-me o que seria. – sempre bondoso e apaziguador. – Drops de limão? – e ele se serviu de um depois que Harry recusou.

'Diretor, eu concordei que Draco Malfoy fizesse parte da Ordem, mas queria ter uma prova de que ele fala a verdade quando diz que se arrependeu. Queria saber o que ele disse que conversou com o pai.

Dumbledore sabia, ele sempre sabia. Harry via nos olhos do diretor que ele sabia e lhe contou, parecendo resignado, como se soubesse o que o garoto tinha feito e tivesse achado melhor ou simplesmente aceitado o fato de que Harry não desistiria até ter a informação, tudo, ele falou tudo, e para surpresa ou talvez não tão surpresa assim de Harry, batia totalmente com a conversa com Malfoy. "Ele disse a verdade".

'Olha, eu sei que eu dei a entender que tinha certeza de que o Malfoy era bom, e o que ele contou fosse verdade, mas na realidade, mesmo agora, que eu tenho certeza, eu acho muito difícil associar o Malfoy com que eu conversei a alguns dias com o outro Malfoy, que me perseguia e xingava vocês, ele é outra pessoa quando não esta fingindo, o tom de voz muda, o olhar, muda. Mas não é como se eu fosse conseguir passar essa sensação pra vocês.

'Eu não acredito. – Disse Rony, parecendo muito firme.

'Ah, Rony, você já tem isso de família, seu pai era inimigo do pai dele, normal você tomar partido, mas dá uma chance, conversa com ele, ele vai entender se você não confiar de cara nas boas intenções dele. Nem eu e nem a Mione vamos conseguir de primeira, ele vai ter muito trabalho pra ganhar nossa confiança, e nem é certo que ele consiga.

'Harry, - Mione entrava na conversa – eu acho que sei o que agente pode tentar.

Os dois olharam para a garota.

'Agente deveria conversar a sós com ele. Sem que ele precise fingir nada pra outras pessoas, assim agente pode, tentar, se aproximar do Malfoy, já que sabemos que é seguro.

'Er... Mione, você não acha um pouco de mais marcar encontros com a doninha?

'Rony, acorda, ele não é aquele Malfoy que conhecemos, eu sempre achei desde que o Harry falou pra isso gente, que você ia ser o ultimo a aceitar, não te culpo, mas estamos em guerra, e ele é nosso aliado, se nos temos a oportunidade de trazer o Malfoy pro nosso lado, ou mantê-lo conosco, digo que é isso que vamos fazer.

"Legal, gostei, vamos ver se ele vai se comportar igual à outra vez".

'Nós temos um problema. Quem vai convidar Malfoy pra sair com agente?

'Aí, Malfoy, tu ta afim de dá um role com o Rony e a Mi? - Não, não parece bom.

'Malfoy? Saca só: eu a Mione, e o Rony vamos qualquer dia desse dar umas voltas por aí, quer vir com agente? - Péssimo.

'Malfoy... Droga! Tudo eu!

Eu não acredito que eles me empurraram mais essa tarefa, até parece, a quem eu quero enganar, eu sempre soube que eu ia ser o pato, como sempre. Beleza! E agora como é que eu vou chegar no Malfoy e combinar dele sair com agente? Eu simplesmente não tenho idéia de como chamar pra sair o cara que por **seis, **seis anos foi meu inimigo. Não tem como. E eu ainda pareço um idiota treinado na frente do espelho. Argh! Perece que eu vou a um encontro romântico, credo! Eu vou simplesmente chegar lá, soltar a bomba como quem não quer nada e sair. Pronto.

No dia seguinte, era domingo. Droga! Se fosse dia de aula, eu podia passar um bilhete escondido, mas hoje é domingo! - Harry andava a esmo por aí, sem direção pensando no que fazer. - Não tem aulas, como é que eu vou conversar com Malfoy no meio de todo mundo?

'Potter. Vagando por aí. Perdeu seus amiguinhos foi? – a voz sempre arrastada.

"Ahá, caracas, ninguém sabe, mais eu acho que o poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece é na realidade sorte. Pura e simples. Nem o 'amor' me ajuda tanto!

'Anh? Malfoy?

"Isso é estranho, é como se ele tivesse dupla personalidade! Na frente de gente, é o Demo encarnado, mas é totalmente amigável outras horas, isso é muito estranho." E deu uma idéia a Harry.

'Hoje á noite, sala precisa, onze horas – ele sussurrou baixo, mas em tom venenoso, fazendo com que as pessoas pensassem que ele estava brigando com Draco ou coisa parecida – não se atreva a faltar. - E simplesmente saiu.

"Não foi tão difícil".

'Diga adeus, Potter! Não seja mal educado! Aprenda a ser gente. – Ele olhou significativamente, entendeu o que Harry fez.

'Eu não acredito que to esperando a doninha pra um encontro, eu não sei o que eu to fazendo aqui!

'Ah Rony que best...

Hermione parou de falar ao som da porta se abrindo. Agora quase todo mundo sabia sobre a sala precisa, depois que a Umbridge tinha descoberto as reuniões da AD.

Draco estava parado na porta, parecendo muito constrangido, de estar ali, com os seus antigos inimigos. Aqueles a quem ele xingara tantas vezes, e fizera todo tipo de maldade. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Estava criando, coragem para se virar.

'Oi. - Ele disse um tanto timidamente. "Fale algo imbecil, não fique só parado olhando a porta" – achei que só estivesse você, Potter, presumo que você queira me falar alguma coisa? "Dããã é obvio que se ele te chamou foi pra falar alguma coisa!" Você está estúpido hojo Draco Malfoy.

'Acertou Malfoy. – Mione parecia espantada com o modo de agir de Draco, totalmente diferente do que ele tinha visto. – Nós queríamos, sabe, tentar estabelece algum tipo de laço, entende, pode ser útil em épocas de guerra, então... Sabe só, tentar não se odiar tanto... Não achamos que isso seja necessário, acho que você é da mesma opinião, certo?

'Ah, sim, claro. – ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Como se fosse fácil, eu xinguei ela a vida toda e agora ele me propõe 'amizade' isso é loucura..."

Então silencio. Ninguém falava nada, Draco ajeitava a toda hora as vestes, olhava os cadarços dos sapatos, olhava a sala que tinha assumido forma de sala de estar com vários sofás, mas ninguém estava sentado.

'Isso é perda de tempo. Vamos começar do começo, certo? – Harry estava começando a sentir uma estranha simpatia por Draco, que parecia realmente desconfortável ali, ele, pelo menos estava entre os amigos "se fosse eu ia morrer de constragimento, nunca ia conseguir ficar a vontade com meus recentes ex-inimigos..." – Venha aqui. – e fez um aceno com a mão para Draco se aproximar.

Draco se aproximou cauteloso, desconfiado. E parou a alguns passos de distancia de Harry. "O que esse louco vai fazer?"

'Prazer. Sou Harry Potter, também conhecido, infelizmente, como o-gatoto-que-sobreviveu ou o Eleito ou qualquer nome que tenha inventado pra mim recentemente...

O queixo de Draco caiu quando ele viu a mão de Harry estendida na sua direção. "Ele deve estar louco".

'Potter o-o... que...?

'Apenas faça o mesmo que eu. – ele sorriu tentando encorajar o outro. "Vamos lá eu recusei seu convite uma vez, mas aceite o meu agora..."

'Ah... bem... então, Draco Malfoy, - ele deu uma risadinha e acrescentou com uma pose arrogante – o príncipe da sonserina. Vocês gostam dessa piada que eu sei!

'Haha, fala serio. Eu to rindo de algo que o Malfoy falou, é... o mundo dá voltas... Mione, Rony, se apresentem, vamos!

'Mi, eu acho que ele pirou de vez. – ele cochichou para a garota ao seu lado.

Eu acho que não. – ela falou baixinho só para ele e em seguida alteou a voz para Draco. – Prazer também, Hermione Granger. Sem apelidos ou títulos, apenas me chamam de Mione ás vezes. - Eles se cumprimentaram.

'Até você Hermione! – a garota lhe deu um olhar faça-ou-sofra-as-consequencias e ele foi um tanto relutante até Malfoy, e lhe estendeu a mão com desagrado – Ronald Weasley, W-e-a-s-l-e-y, não Weasel ou Weaselby¹. – ele olhou ameaçador para Draco "Uma gracinha só e você é uma Furão Albino morto" que apertou-lhe a mão muito rapidamente, a puxou de volta.

'Bom. Isso, foi pra que nós comecemos do começo, vamos zerar nossas contas – ele acrescentou olhando para Rony que ainda resmungava - Ok, Rony? Ninguém tem nada contra certo? Pois bem, acabamos de nos conhecer. Eu espero realmente que isso dê certo.

'Eu agradeço a vocês por acreditarem em mim. – "vamos Draco, você consegue" - de repente uma vontade inexplicável de se explicar tomou conta de Draco - Como eu expliquei antes ao Potter, eu tão tinha outra escolha, antes tudo que eu fazia, era só pra agradar meu pai, ele fez parecer grande coisa seguir o Lord e tudo o mais. Eu sei que isso soa tão... falso, mas o pior é que é verdade... Eu nunca tive real intenção de fazer isso, mas faria para agradar meu pai, agora... eu vou lutar contra ele, o que eu fiz foi escolher realmente um lado, por que até agora eu era neutro. Achei realmente que vocês não fossem acreditar. – Ele soou sincero.

'Bem... - os três amigos trocaram olhares cúmplices, sob o olhar atento de Draco – nós temos motivos Malfoy, não faríamos nada sem ter certeza. – Harry nunca confessaria que espionou Draco. Nem sob veritasserum!

'Ah... certo. – Draco se jogou em um sofá, ainda pouco à vontade – Eu me sinto tão esquisito, nunca nem mesmo em sonhos imaginei conversar normalmente com vocês. Ainda não sei como vocês aparentemente superaram tudo o que eu fiz. Com toda a sinceridade, eu não sei se eu me perdoaria.

'Bom, se você de certa forma não teve intenção de nos prejudicar Malfoy... entendemos. – Mione tentou soar convincente, mas não conseguiu muita coisa.

'Sei. Eu acho que já vou indo, já vai dar meia-noite, e ninguém pode nos achar aqui, principalmente juntos, daria demais na vista. Eu os agradeço novamente, e espero que algum dia vocês não se sintam tão desconfortáveis em minha presença. Adeus.

"Isso soou tão patético, você é ridículo Draco Malfoy!" – o próprio se recriminava.

Draco saiu, elegantemente. Fosse como fosse, ele ainda era alguém de berço, sabia ser fino.

Silêncio.

'Meu deus!

'Pois é.

Harry viu nos amigos a reação que provavelmente ele teve, quando conversou com Malfoy.

'Gente que tipo de dialogo é esse de vocês dois em? – Harry soou divertido – Eu disse que era outra pessoa.

'Mais tanto assim... eu não acredito!

'Não sei não, eu ainda não confio na doninha.

'Eu realmente não esperava que fosse tão rápido, mas agente se acostuma Rony.

No café da manha, o trio grifinório não parava de lançar e receber olhos furtivos de Draco Malfoy, mas todo mundo achava que havia sido mais uma briga. Eles estavam tão enganados!

Depois do café da manha, Dumbledore se levantou e sinalizou que queria dar um aviso.

'Bom caros alunos, sei que o ano letivo já começou a algum tempo, mais como não faz nem um mês que o trimestre começou, creio que ainda dá tempo para uma certa garota recuperar o tempo perdido.Eu tenho uma agradável surpresa pra vocês. Quero que conheçam nossa nova aluna, Lana Rodrigues. Ela veio do Brasil, onde estudava na Academia Brasileira De Magia e Feitiçaria. Nós a selecionaremos como de costume, para uma das casas, já que não há na sua antiga escola uma separação como a que aqui temos.

Todos olhavam surpresos em expectativa com a novidade, uma brasileira! Teria hábitos muito diferentes dos ingleses? (N/A: lembrem-se que Hogwarts fica na Inglaterra.)

McGonnagal colocou o banquinho, com a chapéu seletor encima, na frente de todos, como seria em uma cerimônia normal de seleção, só que o mais estranho é que a festa costumava ser de noite, não de manha, antes das aulas.

'Espero que vocês a recebam com todo o respeito que merece, sem se deixar levar por preconceitos apenas por causa de sua nacionalidade – o diretor continuou muito serio – saibam que qualquer tipo de discriminação desse tipo será punida severamente. – então ele suavizou a expressão e o tom - Mas não esperemos mais! Sei que devem estar ansiosos para conhece-la. Senhorita Rodrigues! Por favor!

A escola inteira se surpreendeu. Ela era morena, tinha a pele bronzeada como se passasse muito tempo pegando sol. Ninguém tinha a sua cor de pele em Hogwarts, ou eram brancos ou negros, morenos da cor dela não existiam devido à falta de praias decentes para se banhar. Seus olhos eram verdes, muito brilhantes, realçados ainda mais com um lápis preto, rímel e delineador. Ela era também mais alta que as garotas de sua idade, coisa de 1,75, "Merlin!" Harry pensou. "Ela é mais alta que a Mione!", e era linda, tinha o tipo físico típico das brasileiras, ou seja, ela **tinha **cintura,bunda e peito, como as garotas ali geralmente não tinham, tinham um ou outro, mas nunca todos os itens, e ainda mais na perfeita medida que ela apresentava. Tinha as mãos delicadas e perfeitamente manicuradas. Ela usava um esmalte rosa néon que todos ali acharam um espanto. Os cabelos ondulados chegavam a cintura, soltos e enfeitado com umas fivelinhas, eram pretos como breu.

Os garotos se alvoroçaram. E algumas garotas mais despeitadas começaram a procurar defeitos, mas a maioria, pensava em pedir dicas de beleza e como ficar com aquela cor. Era como um negativo de veela, mas fazendo tanto ou mais sucesso que as próprias.

Outra coisa em que ela se destacava era o uniforme, a saia um pouco mais curta do que o que as garotas geralmente usavam, a blusa mais justa. Para felicidade dos garotos, e tristeza das meninas que viram que a garota ia fazer muito sucesso ali.

Ela atravessou o caminho até chegar em frente ao diretor.

'Queira fazer um favor de se sentar no banco e por o chapéu na cabeça sim? Você ficara em uma das quatro casas como lhe expliquei e já vai assistir às aulas com seus colegas.

Ela mal pôs o chapéu na cabeça e ele anunciou:

'Grifinória!

A mesa vermelha e douradas explodiu em vivas e palmas, as outras mesas pareceram desapontadas. Nem a sonserina pode deixar de lamentar.

'Senhoria Rodrigues aquela é a sua mesa. – ele indicou com a mão – Junte-se a seus colegas as aulas começam em poucos minutos. Ah, quase me esqueço de informar, a senhorita ficará no sexto ano. Espero que seja bem vinda.

A garota se dirigiu a mesa sobre o olhar de todos.

Nota:

Vocês sabem aquela história de Doninha? Pois é. A Lia traduziu errado. Weasel quer dizer doninha, o bicho. É um apelido que o Draco usa originalmente para xingar o Rony, e Weaselby é traiçoeiro acho, um trocadilho que não tinham como fazer tradução, então eles cortaram. O que o Draco realmente vira quando o Moody lança o feitiço nele é um furão.

N/A: Vocês gostaram da minha Lana? Tomara que sim... acho que daqui em diante as coisa vão ter mais velocidade, esse começo tinha que ser lentinho mesmo.

E a propósito, o esmalte rosa néon... quem já usou levanta a mão? Mari levanta as duas mãos

Reviews hein?

Bjos aos meus leitores queridos:

Rodrigo Black Potter : Como assim o Harry poderia ser mais poderoso? Ele vai ficar nem se preocupe. Rsrsrsrsrs calma que agora falta pouco pra eles ganharem os poderes, vou fazer todo o esforço do mundo pra conseguir passar pra vcs exatamente o que eu imaginei. Quero que fique totalmente realista e talz.

Lispotter: Na-na-ni-na-não esse Draco é só meu. E eu sou possessiva. o.O Eu postei lá no floreios tb, agora é lá que eu to sofrendo por falta de comentários... eu comentei lá. Na sua fic.

Persephone Pendragon: Parabéns de novo. Esse Draco ta OOC? Tomara que não.

Xulimba: Sumiu nesse capitulo?

Nham admitam eu fui the flash agora né?


	6. Chapter 6

Underworld: Seres da Escuridão 

Cap. 6:

'Aí Rony, vê se não baba em cima da comida.

'Que?

'Nada.

Harry reparou que Mione parecia aborrecidíssima com a reação que o ruivo apresentou á nova aluna. "E eu **nem** sei por que huahauhauahua" ele só se divertia com a situação, "os dois ainda não admitiram para si mesmo e para o outro que se gostam, por que o resto da escola já sabe", desde os ataques que Rony dera, em pleno café da manha, alguns meses atrás, quando Hermione recebeu uma carta de Victor Krum. Como as cartas geralmente chegavam no dormitório da garota e ela não contara a nenhum dos dois amigos, o choque fora simplesmente demais para Rony. Ele esqueceu de onde estavam e pôs todo o gênio Weasley pra fora, ali mesmo.

'Rony, suas tarefas, você terminou todas? – Hermione bufou com a não reposta – Rony?

'Depois ele volta ao normal. – disse Harry tentando consolar a garota.

'Droga.

'Qual o problema Mione? – Ele sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas era necessário – Provavelmente, agora que ele tem dezesseis vai querer arrumar uma namorada e ela é bem bonita, além de ter o nariz enquadrado, ela é perfeita, não?

'NÃO! – assim que o grito escapou ela percebeu o que tinha feito. "conserta essa agora! Burra!" a garota quase se estapeou. - Qu... quero d-dizer, ele não pode.

'Mesmo? Porque hein?

Hermione foi salva de ter que responder quando o diretor avisou a que casa a garota pertenceria.

"Esses dois, dão até pena." Harry se virou para o chapéu seletor, que ia dar o veredicto.

'Grifinória! – Vivas e palmas da casa vermelha e ouro.

"Agora a Mione vai sofrer." Pensou ele.

'Ei, afasta aí, pra dar espaço pra ela vir sentar aqui. – Hermione olhou indignada para Rony ao levar um leve empurrão. – Qual é? A garota vai ter que sentar em algum lugar certo?

'Oi. – uma voz doce e melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos dos três. – Eu posso...

'Claro! – Rony cutucou Mione – Não pode?

'Obrigada. Prazer, vocês são?

'Ronald Weasley. Prazer.

'Hermione Granger. – Hermione cumprimentou a garota, azeda.

'Harry Potter.

Um momento de silêncio. A expressão da garota passou de surpresa, desconfiança, incredulidade, satisfação em pouquíssimos segundos.

'Jura! Nossa! Prazer conhecer você! Sabe, sua fama chegou até no Brasil, nossos livros de magia geralmente são os mesmos dos seus, só que traduzidos pra que agente possa entender, então desde que agente se entende por gente ouve falar no grande Harry Potter. Nossa! Minhas colegas iriam pirar se soubessem que eu vou estudar com você. – a garota começou a falar pelos cotovelos.

Rony parecia emburrado que a garota só conversava com Harry. E Hermione, parecia feliz que a garota tinha se concentrado no moreno, não no ruivo.

'E eu to fazendo intercambio, eu estudo inglês desde pequena – ela falava perfeitamente em inglês, sem sombra alguma de sotaque – sabe, escolas de línguas e sozinha em casa, lendo escutando musicas, etc, etc. Eu gosto de algumas coisas trouxas, meus pais não são bruxos, eu sou a primeira da família – ela disse com um sorriso lindo, mostrando dentes brancos perfeitos – então eu só vim saber sobre magia aos onze anos, claro, eu explodi algumas vidraças e coisas assim, mas nunca poderia imaginar que o motivo seria esse...

E ele continuou falando, enquanto um par de poços de prata liquida a observava. " Hum, ela é bem bonitinha..." Draco observava sem se preocupar, visto que todo o resto da escola também o fazia, sem pudores. " Tem jeito de criança, apesar de ter minha idade" Ele pegou um pedaço de pudim no exato instante em que as ultimas travessas de comida desapareciam. "Ela não vai poder saber sobre mim, e por mil testrálios falantes! Ah, não! Eu vou ter que judiar dela! Ela até parece ser legal, olhando daqui, gosta de conversar, é linda..." Terminou o pudim. "Mas eu ainda sou aos olhos dos outros um Malfoy, devo me portar como um."

'Merde! –ele sussurrou baixinho. Mas não baixo o suficiente...

'Draquito, quando você xinga em francês é por que ta chateado, o que foi?

'Allez à l'enfer, Pansífenne!¹

'Odeio quando você fala meu nome.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outro par de olhos observava atentamente o casal. Dessa vez, castanhos.

'Exibida.

'Que foi Gina? – o namorado da garota não entendia o que ela viu de tão ruim na outra. Ele não parecia estar se exibindo.

'Essa... Lana – ela falou com desprezo – fica se atirando pro Harry. Nem chegou aqui direito!

Essas pequenas sentenças doeram fundo em John. Ele sabia que ia precisar de todas as forçar para fazer o que eu tinha que ser feito. Não adiantava ficar prolongando sua tortura e da linda garota de cabelos vermelhos ao seu lado.

'Gin. Me encontra depois da aula na sala precisa. Por favor? Não falte.

'Quê? Por que você não termina de tomar seu café e... – ela se interrompeu quando viu que o garoto já havia se levantado e corrido para sua primeira aula. – Mas ele nem ta atrasado! – murmurou para si somente.

E voltou a olhar uma certa grifinória.

'Agora só falta sentar no colo dele! Vaca nojenta! Argh!

'Gina?

'Quê Luna? – ela respondeu a loirinha que veio lhe falar.

'Essa sua cara de psicótica ta me assustando. Dá pra parar? Eu sei qual é o seu problema. Você também não faz nada pra conquistar ele, o que você espera? Ele não vai ficar disponível a vida toda sabe?

'De quem você ta falando Luna? – ela tentou despistar. – As vezes eu acho que o povo que diz que você varia da cabeça ta certo. Di-lua!

'Oh. Sim. Claro. Você não só insulta minha inteligência, sendo que eu sou sua amiga mais próxima e vejo como você suspira pelo Harry, como ainda não se importa de fazer isso em ofendendo. Com Licença. – e saiu.

'Droga! – ela correu atrás da amiga. Talvez ex-amiga agora. – Luna espera! – Ela sem perceber já tinha magoada a miga varias vezes com esse apelido idiota. Mas ela sempre a repreendia e elas voltavam as boas na mesma hora. Mas dessa vez ela realmente pegou um pouco mais pesado. A raiva da nova aluna grifinória foi toda canalizada a vitima mais próxima. Seu tom foi realmente venenoso. Mas o que a assustou foi o brilho de raiva nos olhos da amiga e o tom totalmente frio. Não parecia em nada com aquela garota aérea de antigamente. Tinha se tornado mais centrada. E ela própria tinha grande parcela nessa mudança.

A ruiva só conseguiu alcançar a amiga num corredor deserto bem distante das masmorras, onde iriam ter sua primeira aula do dia, poções.

'Ótimo! O Sebosão ainda vai querer nos dar detenção. – mas ela não se importava realmente só queria conversar e se redimir co a amiga.

Ela se aproximou da amiga que estava de costas para si, com um ombro encostado na parede. Quando finalmente a ultrapassou viu que ela tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas.

'Droga Gin! Você sabe que eu odeio mais que tudo que fiquem falando tudo isso pelas minhas costas. Sabe que pra mim que nunca tive uma amiga de verdade além de você é super difícil esquecer tudo que eu já passei. Agora que finalmente depois do incidente no ministério eles começam a me ver como alguém mais normal e me respeitar como uma bruxa inteligente quem me lembra de tudo isso? Você!

'Me desculpe. – doía para Gina escutar tudo aquilo. Ela sabia bem como tudo aquilo era ruim para sua amiga e agora se sentia mal por trazer a tona esses sentimentos ruins. – eu não tinha o direito. Eu... só espero que me perdoe.

'Iria adiantar? Você sabe muito bem que não foi a primeira vez. Eu desculpo você e aí você faz de novo. Eu gosto muito de ter uma amiga Gin. Muito mesmo. Mas se em troca de momentos felizes eu vou ter que passar por isso mais vezes, prefiro a solidão. É horrível se sentir só, isolada, não ter perspectiva de um ombro amigo quando precisar desabafar... – as lágrimas aumentaram de volume - Mas ainda assim é melhor do que achar que vai sempre ter amigos do seu lado e sofrer decepções.

Gina sentiu lagrimas escorrendo por seus olhos também. Ela virou amiga de Luna no fim do ano passado, depois do incidente do ministério, elas começaram a conversar amigavelmente como sempre, mas depois que ela achou a garota no banheiro da Murta chorando por não ter amigos, e não poder mudar de escola, ela decidiu tentar ser sua amiga. De verdade, não apenas colegas. Passaram a ser confidentes uma da outra. Apesar de nunca ter admitido abertamente para a outra, Luna sabia que ela ainda era apaixonada por Harry. Sabia de suas tentativas de esquecer Harry namorando outros garotos nunca davam certo. Sempre havia algo ainda vazio dentro dela. Ela sabia que aquele vazio só seria preenchido de ela ficasse com Harry. Luna também desabafou anos de desprezo dos colegas até de sua própria casa, saudade de sua mãe morta, e de seu pai sempre ocupado com O Pasquim. Desde então elas não se desgrudavam. Apenas nas aulas que não assistiam juntas e na hora de dormir.

Ia doer muito se não pudesse mais contar com a loirinha do seu lado nos grupos de estudo passeios em Hogsmead, e ela ainda nem tivera tempo de chamá-la para passar férias na Toca. Quando percebeu Luna já tinha ido enquanto estava perdida em seu pensamentos.

- 'Oh. Droga. Me perdoa por favor. – ela disse olhando para as costas da amiga que já virava no final do corredor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry, Rony e Mione, vinham mostrando o caminho e certas coisas do castelo para Lana, que olhava tudo fascinada.

'Vê as escadas daqui? – Era Rony, prestativo demais na opinião de Mione – Elas mudam sempre, se você não se cuidar vai parar em um lugar totalmente oposto do seu destino. – Eles contemplavam algumas escadas, mas ainda estavam no saguão, teriam aulas de poções, que eram nas masmorras, lado oposto, sendo assim, Lana conheceria as escadas melhor mais tarde.

'Eu esperei mais de você, Rodrigues. Quando a vi. Achei que pudesse entrar numa casa descente, a Sonserina, mas não, você é pateticamente grifinória. A aludida arregalou os olhos.

'Eu pensei, que a divisão de casa era algo meramente virtual, uma atribuição mais individualizada, das habilidades de cada um, mas acho que me enganei. Vocês parecem se aferrar muito nessas determinações. – Draco a olhava desafiante – Me diga...

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

'Sim, Draco – Draco pareceu ligeiramente espantado, pelo fato da garota ter lhe chamado pelo nome. Mas rapidamente ocultou isso. – Me responda, qual será a diferença entre eu e você quando nos formarmos? Não existem casas fora de Hogwarts, seremos dois bruxos formados, apenas isso. – ela falava, com simplicidade e sinceridade, mas ao mesmo tempo, se percebia que ela defendia com fereza seus pontos de vista.

Os outros estavam impressionados, ela pescava as coisas não ditas no ar, só assim ela poderia perceber a rivalidade entre as casas, claro, com a ajuda de Malfoy, mas ela parecia ter um profundo conhecimento de causa, coisa que não seria possível.

'A diferença, Rodrigues, - ele enfatizou o sobrenome – é que eu serei um bruxo melhor que você. – E saiu.

Os quatro leões ficaram observando, o jovem sonserino se afastar, com pose de rei. Rony, nem precisava disfarçar a indignação, já que sua revolta era tanta que ele parecia ter esquecido, dos avisos de Draco.

'Aquele Furão Albino maldito!

'Meu Deus. Nunca vi niguem tão prepotente, suponho que não seja amigo de vocês?

Harry quase abria a boca e falava alguma besteira, mas Hermione lhe deu um cutucão por trás e falou:

'Harry e ele se odeiam desde que puseram os olhos um no outro.

'Ah, claro. Isso é tão besta. Me desculpem a sinceridade, mas vocês não tem mas onze, como quando chegaram aqui, e sim dezesseis. Desculpa, desculpa mesmo, mas isso é idiota. Bem idiota. Mas eu não culpo vocês se o Draco for assim o tempo todo.

'Hum, Lana é bom você saber que andando com agente você se declara inimiga de praticamente toda a sonserina. – Hermione se sentiu no dever de advertir a garota, e dar uma escolha.

'Mesmo? Não tem problema, se tentasse ser amiga dos sonserinos, se é que é possível, me tornaria inimiga de muitos outros. Aqui pelo que eu vejo não tem como neutra. Eu vou ser inimiga de alguém prefiro que seja dos sonserinos. Eu sei que estou julgando, mas eles pareceram arrogantes, prepotentes, e tinha uma garota sentada com o Draco que parecia que queria me soltar um imperdoável. Vocês Ingleses são meio agressivos, no geral, claro... não especificamente vocês três...

Lana saiu andando em direção a sala de feitiços acertando sabe-se lá como o caminho, sendo que ela andava na frente dos garotos ao invés de ser conduzida.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Eu sou mesmo um bastardo filho de uma Manticora. Peguei pesado dessa vez. Droga, mas a Pansy me chateando, eu não tive escolha!" Agora a garota ia odiá-lo até o fim dos seus dias. "Parkinson, seu buldogue em duas patas! Eu te odeio por isso". Ele lançou um olhar mortífero a garota.

'Ah tinha mesmo que ser uma grifinória. – Merlin, _aquela_ voz o irritava – vulgar desse jeito!

Ah muito custo Draco se manteve sério "olha quem fala! Se joga em cima de qualquer um e tem coragem de falar mal da pobre garota. Se morder a língua algum dia não vai sobreviver, o veneno é letal demais".

'Ela só tem o uniforme um pouco menor que o costume aqui. – ele falou com indiferença – No Brasil, que faz muito calor, ela deve usar bem menos que isso. - "Deve mesmo! Mas se ela usasse menos que isso em Hogwarts, teria que ser escoltada, por que um bando de secos como são os daqui, iram assediar a coitada onde quer que fosse!"

'Drake! Drake! – ela puxou as vestes de Draco, que quase rosnou de raiva "Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar me puxando assim?"

'Não me chame desse jeito. – A garota o soltou no mesmo instante, com o olhar fulminante que recebeu. – Já lhe disse que não gosto, muito menos que você fique se pendurando em mim.

'Ta, ta – ela se recompôs rapidamente – mas vamos dar as nossas boas vindas a nova grifinória patética, não vamos? Ainda por cima já foi ficando amiga do Potter. – ela fez cara de nojo ao dizer o nome.

Bom, não teve jeito. Como é que ele poderia não ir? Pansy desconfiaria.

E agora ele tinha raiva de si mesmo, por ter agido tão estupidamente. Ele tinha que falar com o Potter sobre isso, tinha que ter certeza de que o outro não contaria seu segredo. E ele já tinha se esquecido, o tempo estava passando, ele nem avisara ainda a Harry, sobre o plano de seu pai. Ele poderia então conversar mais livremente com os grifinórios, afinal, seu pai lhe deu o motivo perfeito! Ele iria convencer os sonserinos de que estava se aproximando deles a mando de Lucius, mas diria a verdade a eles. Só mais um pouco e estaria livre disso. Com a história louca de ser uma Harphia, que ele já quase esquecia, tinha chances de acabar de vez com o Lord nefasto. Ele é que não hesitaria. Só mais um pouquinho. Ele se livraria de todas as suas amarras invisíveis. Limparia de suas mãos o sangue que já estava destinado a derramar. "Os Malfoys antigos devem estar se revirando no tumulo" Ele desencanou e começou a prestar atenção na aula, que já tinha começado. "Talvez eu tenha puxado algo dos Black. Mais precisamente da ovelha negra, (ou seria branca?) Sirius Black". Ele se desculpou com um olhar ao padrinho, Severus, por se distrair em aula. "É primo, parece que temos muito em comum". (N/A: gente eu considero aqui que a Bella e a Cissy são irmãs, sendo assim, o Sirius é primo da Narcisa também, Draco seria então, uma espécie de primo de segundo grau dele, entenderam?)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sem maiores problemas o castelo chegava novamente ao anoitecer. Enquanto o crepúsculo tomava conta do firmamento, na sala comunal da grifinória os alunos já liberados conversavam animadamente.

'Vocês têm muito que me ensinar ainda sobre o castelo. Pelo visto, eu não vi nada ainda.

Lana se enturmou com os três incrivelmente rápido. E agora que eles viram que ela era realmente simples e simpática, Harry apenas teve a certeza de uma nova amizade, Hermione, não conseguia mais entortar o nariz para ela, ninguém conseguia, a não ser algum sonserinos, e Rony, bom, não que ela parecesse menos encantadora, mas de perto, ela parecia mais alguém para se ter como amiga, não uma garota inalcançável, que foi a primeira impressão de Rony sobre ela. Mione percebeu a mudança e pareceu encantada.

'Você tem que conhecer o Hagrid! – Mione foi apoiada pelos dois garotos – Ele é nosso professor de trato das criaturas mágicas, é um tanto desajeitado, mas tem um coração enorme. Aliás – ela deu uma risadinha – você vai ver que não é só o coração dele que é enorme. Vamos conhecer o dormitório? Acho que você vai amar. – Mione a interrompeu antes que ela perguntasse mais de Hagrid, seria surpresa, e que surpresa! Ela ia adorar com certeza. Não haviam gigantes no Brasil. Nem meio-gigantes.

Depois que as garotas subiram Harry ficou a sós pra conversar com o Rony.

'Legal ela né?

'Muito. A Fleur é tão apagada perto dela. – ele falou olhando para a parede, extremamente concentrado no que dizia.

Harry soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

'É serio? E a Mione?

'O que? - ele se virou tão rápido que o pescoço estalou – Que tem a Mione a ver com isso?

'Se você acha que ela também 'apaga' a Fleur. Acha?

'Vamos subir. As meninas já foram para o dormitório, daqui a pouco vão descer para o jantar. – e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Harry só riu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Uau! Vai ter baile de Natal? Sério, um baile em um castelo, com roupas de gala e tudo? Que sonho! – Lana ficava feliz com tudo. Os três viram que ela era um pouco ingênua em relação á algumas coisas. Se ela não aprendesse a ser mais moderada em ralação a sentimentos ela seria massacrada.

'Todo ano tem. É um saco ter que ir atrás de pares, né Harry? – Rony parecia desolado.

No jantar, Dumbledore já tinha avisado que haveria novamente um baile no natal, não apenas a festa de sempre, muitos diziam que era apenas para desviar as atenções dos alunos de Voldemort, que havia voltado, assim eles se distraiam, e esqueciam um pouco as coisas ruins.

Harry, de qualquer forma achou ótimo, ia se sentir a vontade para chamar Lana, era tão simples lidar com ela! E melhor, provavelmente assim Rony chamaria Mione também. Era perfeito.

'Boa-noite!

'OH MEU DEUS! – exclamou Lana. – É um fantasma!

Agora Harry tinha certeza. Eles tinham muita coisa sobre etiqueta em Hogwarts pra ensinar.

'Sim, senhorita, sou um fantasma. – Nick-quase-sem-cabeça parecia aborrecido em ter esse detalhe não tão pequeno gritado a plenos pulmões assim.

'Ah, me desculpe, mas é que nós brasileiros não temos fantasmas por lá, dizem que é muito quente, eu não sei que diferença faz já que vocês não sentem nada, mas mesmo assim, lá não tem nenhum. – Nick fez uma careta – Mas de toda forma, prazer em conhece-lo, desculpe mais uma vez a falta de jeito.

Harry deu um tapinha na própria testa.

'Sem problemas. – Até os fantasmas caiam nos encantos da morena.

'Lana. – Harry aproveitou logo. – Quer ir comigo no baile? – ele olhou Rony como se dissesse: 'olhe e aprenda como se faz'. – Sabe, só se você não quiser ir com outra pessoa.

'Ah. – ela corou – adoraria. Eu não conheço ninguém mesmo.

'Ai!

'Que foi Rony? – Mione se assustou com o grito do amigo.

'Na-ai-da.

'!

Harry olhou para Rony lhe dizendo sem palavras que só pararia de pisar seu pé quando ele convidasse Mione.

'Queriraobailecomigo? – ele disse quase igual a Harry no quarto ano, em sua tentativa frustrada de chamar Cho Chang, para o baile. Ele nem se importou com a vergonha, falou logo de uma vez, por que Harry estava estraçalhando seu pé!

'O que? Não entendi.

'Querrr irrr ao baile cumigo? – ele falou cerrando os dentes de dor, mas claramente.

'Ah. – ela ficou muito vermelha, mas parecia satisfeita – Claro!

Harry tirou o pé de cima do pé do amigo. Que suspirou de alivio. Tanto por Mione ter aceitado o convite como, pelo fim da dor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina estava realmente deprimida pela discussão com Luna, depois que a garota foi embora ela simplesmente foi para o dormitório chorar um pouco. Nem se importou com as aulas do dia. Se travesseiro encharcado de lagrimas. Assim ela passou o dia todo, fechou suas cortinas e colocou feitiços para que ninguém a perturbasse. Já haviam se passados todas as aulas de parte da tarde. Ela pretendia simplesmente, dormir e de manha se arrastar ate a mesa de café da manhã antes de desmaiar de fome, e então passar o dia deprimida, mas fingindo que tudo estava bem. John ia ter trabalho dessa vez, ela já perdera toda a cerimônia com o namorado, sabia que abusava as vezes mais não podia evitar, ela que a acostumara mal. Agora sempre que tinha um problema corria para chorar nos braços do garoto e... De repente se lembrou do pedido do garoto. Só pretendia conversar com ele no outro dia até por que deveria estar horrível, depoiis de chorar a tarde toda.

Cogitou não ir no encontro, mas o que iria adiantar? Alem disso deveria ser importante, ela lembrava da expressão levemente... triste? Do garoto. Ela tinha que ir.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estava esperando ali a um bom tempo, antes que perdesse a coragem matou a ultima aula e foi direto esperar na sala precisa. Seu coração estava sangrando mais se ele não fizesse isso agora não iria conseguir colar os cacos que com certeza iriam se partir mais tarde. Ele sabia desde sempre que a garota que ele amava tinha o coração para outro. Ele mesmo foi quem propôs que eles namorassem para tentar faze-la esquecer. Pois bem, ele estava desistindo, não conseguiu. Gina Weasley nunca deixaria de amar Harry Potter. O barulho da porta se abrindo fez seu coração disparar, mas ele tinha que parecer certo do que ia fazer. Não havia espaço para hesitação ou insegurança. Não agora.

'John? Eu vim. Eu – um soluço não pode ser contido, ela se jogou nos braços do garoto esperando ser consolada – John eu to tão mal... eu...

John gentilmente se desvencilhou de Gina que não entendia nada.

'Qual é o problema? Você parece serio de mais. – a voz ainda estava chorosa mais devido a expressão do garoto a ruiva sentiu uma apreensão crescente, que só aumentou quando ele a afastou, ele nunca se importou de consola-la mesmo quando tinha problemas ele próprio. Ele esquecia e enxugava suas lagrimas, como se só o fato da ruiva precisar dele exorcizasse seus próprios problemas. Ela sempre fora mais importante.

'Gin. Eu queria falar com você. Se você teve algum problema e não se sente muito bem para essa conversa agora eu entendo. Mas é muito importante. E eu não quero que demore muito mais.

'Não t-tudo bem, pode falar.

Muito mais difícil do que pensara. Ele via que a ruiva estava abalada pro algo. Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos, e o modo como ela se jogou em seus braços, como sempre fazia quando queria um pouco de colo. Era cruel por fazer isso logo agora, mas não tinha como adiar.

'Você se lembra quando nós começamos a namorar não lembra?

'Claro. Eu nunca esqueceria. – ela sorriu docemente.

'Eu tenho que te dizer que eu tenho sido feliz como nunca com você. Eu sei também que você gosta um pouco de mim. – quando ela abriu a boca para falar algo ele levantou a mão um gesto que ela entendeu como se ele pedisse para não ser interrompido.

'Mas por mais feliz que tenha sido esses meses, Gin, você não estava totalmente ao meu lado –

'Como não, eu nunca traí você se é isso que está –

'Não. Eu sei que você não me traiu. Mas o que você fez foi pior. Você traiu a si mesma. Eu tentei fingir que não percebi os olhares que você sempre lança ao Harry Potter. Você nunca o esqueceu. Eu quero muito você Gina, mas eu só quero se puder ter você inteira. E eu não posso. Nunca vou poder.

'John, eu já estou esquecendo e-e você esta sim me ajudando...

'POR FAVOR, GINERVRA! PARA DE SE ENGANAR! Pare de me enganar! – sua garganta apertou, mas ele não se permitiu chorar – por favor, não torne isso mais difícil pra mim. Você não vai esquece-lo nunca. Eu sugiro que você tente algo com ele antes que ele arranje alguém e você sofra como eu sofro agora.

'Mas-

'Você vai me agradecer um dia por isso. Eu estou terminando nosso namoro. Você esta livre agora.

Vá para o inferno.(Pelo menos é q o que diz o tradutor que eu usei). E o nome, seguinte, queria que Pansy fosse um apelido, e que ela tivesse um nome bem horroroso. E, eu nem fui tal má com ela. Não muito Muahahahahhaha

Respostas das reviews/

Lispotter: Humm eu não dou o Draco pra vc, mas eu empresto um pouquinho serve? KKKKK Eu não vou dizer quem é o par da Lana! Vai perder a graça!

Lara: Que bom que gostou do meu Draco! Valew! Os pares são: HP/GW, RW/HG, DM/ e não digo rsrsrsr, e Lana/ surpresa tb! Gente! Ninguém desconfiuou ainda!

Rodrigo : Percebeu um defeito básico já? A garota fala mais que não sei o que. KKKK

Xulimba: Nossa meu Harry ficou bom! Adorei tua review enorme! Valew.

N/A: Ei povo adorei quem me deu conselhos sobre como montar a personalidade da Lana, fiquem certos que eu vou seguir o conselho de vcs, ele vai ter defeitos tb como todo mundo! Não vou deixar virar Mary Sue.

Gente me desculpem a demora, o capitulo ta pronto desde a semana passada mas meu pc ta podre e não ligava! Aí como eu só posso postar nos FDS demorou isso tudo! Desculpem!

Me façam feliz de novo sim? Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu. Ele não me quer chora ele preferiu akela loura azeda da JK. Humfp!

Sem saco pra criar títulos...

Bom depois de sua briga com Lana, Gina achou que nada poderia entristece-la como se perdesse a amizade. Mas agora ela literalmente viu seu mundo cair. Primeiro a amiga e agora perdera John. Ele que sempre esteve lá presente quando precisou, agora não estaria mais, depois de algum tempo tentando digerir o seu namorado, agora ex disse, ela só pode chegar correndo ao dormitório e se jogar na cama. Como é que ela viveria agora sem duas pessoas mais amadas por ela naquele castelo? Ela amava Harry realmente amava, mas ela estava aprendendo a gostar de John, sempre sorrindo, lindo, um dos garotos mais disputados em Hogwarts, ele era até invejada por algumas das pretendentes dele, que não eram poucas. Poderia ficar pior? Sim. Lana. A garota parecia que estava conseguindo mesmo a atenção de Harry, o que ela ia fazer agora, sem Harry, sem John, sem Luna, totalmente sozinha. E ainda por cima Mione e Rony também só andavam grudados com a novata. Que droga estava se tornando a sua vida. Como esse caos todo começou? Sua vida estava bem. E tudo desmorona no outro instante. Gina fechou os olhos e dormiu de pura exaustão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Você sabe por que ele nos chamou? – Draco perguntou.

Não faço idéia. Faz um tempinho que ele não chamou mais, talvez seja sobre o ritual do Elo. – Harry respondeu.

Hum. Pode ser.

Eu tenho quase certeza, qualquer progresso no ritual só pode ser feito com o quarto descendente então ele deve estar aqui! – Se dando conta desse fato o moreno apressou o passo deixando Draco um pouco atrás.

Draco e Harry foram chamados nos final das aulas para o escritório do diretor. Draco tentou puxar assunto e ficou satisfeito que Potter não rejeitasse sua tentativa. Era estranho conversar com o inimigo declarado, não era normal ainda.

Anda Malfoy! Se apressa estou louco pra saber quem é o quarto 'homem'

Bom. Acontece que o quarto homem não era um homem, nem um garoto tampouco. Era...

Lana? – Harry exclamou sem entender. O que Lana poderia ter a ver com... Claro... - Claro. Não sei como eu não prestei atenção a isso. Não existem transferências para Hogwarts seu caso tinha que ser muito especial.

Oh se é. – a garota respondeu.

Ei. Algum tradutor pra mim? Ou eu vou ter que decifrar a conversa sozinho?

Ah. Não. O chato. Nem tinha te visto, tão insignificante – veneno saiu da boca de Lana junto com essas palavras.

A mais completa indignação foi o que Draco sentiu. Ela nem o conhecia! Ele estava sendo cruel com ela, mas alguma coisa torceu seu estomago quando ele disse aquilo.

Garota olha bem como fala comigo! – o loiro replicou.

Lana ponderou se tinha exagerado. Ela realmente estava julgando pelas primeiras impressões, mas a primeira foi igual à segunda, que foi igual às outras... ele merecia.

Eu falo como bem enten...

Meninos, meninos, não se exaltem! – A voz imperativa de Dumbledore soou.

Desculpe. – os dois se olharam depois de responder em coro, no mundo bruxo, falar ao mesmo tempo que outra pessoa e a mesma coisa era como ficar debaixo do azevinho¹ para os trouxas, Lana já sabia disso com o tempo que vivia entre eles e Draco sendo de família tradicional e sangue puro sabia mais tradições do que qualquer um outro. Mas nenhum dos dois pretendia beijar o outro. Não mesmo.

Harry deu uma risadinha silenciosa. Lana e Malfoy se beijando! Nem que Merlin redivivo aparecesse! A gorota parecia ter tomado as dores dos grifinórios que sempre eram importunados pelos sonserinos, e aquele sonserino em particular deixava a garota fora de si.

Bom – Dumbledore distraiu os dois que se olhavam como se pudessem estrangular um ao outro apenas com a força do pensamento. Era melhor apaziguar os ânimos – Harry e Lana já sabem do que se trata, mas como o senhor Malfoy não é melhor que eu explique.

Disse a vocês garotos que quando o ultimo descendente chegasse poderíamos fazer o ritual, descobri a senhorita Lana no Brasil e tive que transferi-la, pois de outra forma seria muito difícil executar o que tenho em mente.

E o que seria senhor? – perguntou Harry.

Bom, seus patamares mágicos estão bem diferentes antes de qualquer coisa eles deverão se igualar. Isso implica em treinar duro todas as lições aprendidas em sala de aula.

Harry se lembrou de Snape e quase gemeu. Isso ia ser um tanto difícil.

Depois disso, o que eu acho será em umas duas semanas poderemos fazer os preparatórios para o ritual propriamente dito.

Nossa isso é antes do Baile! Nunca pensei que fosse tão rápido. – O loiro externou sua opinião.

Até o Baile senhor Malfoy, espero que já tenhamos feito todo o ritual. Bom, só queria lhes informar disso, espero que realmente se esforcem nessas semanas, sabem que é necessário. Estão dispensados.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquilo estava incomodando Lana ao extremo. Aquele garoto incomodava demais. Ou talvez fosse a forma com que ele a tratava que lhe causasse tanto incomodo, mas porque causaria? Ele era só um filhinho de papai metido não era? Por que ela se importaria por ele não gostar e admirar ela também?

Argh! E ainda ficava aos cochichos com Harry. Que os dois poderiam falar? Não eram inimigos? Ah! Malditos ingleses!

Ela começou a apertar o passo ate acompanhar os dois garotos passar 'acidentalmente' esbarrando em Malfoy e seguir adiante.

Lana? Volta aqui agente tem que te falar umas coisas... do ritual – Harry quase não alcança a garota que parecia querer bater algum recorde de corrida.

Isto é. Até ser chamada se volta. Humf! Lhe esnobavam e agora viram que ela também estava lá.

Que foi? Resolveram me falar também o que tinha de tão importante para conversarem? Perceberam que eu também sou uma descendente?

Harry olhou a garota totalmente sem ação. Ela ficou de mau humor do nada! Vai ver era TPM, essas garotas sempre tão complicadas. Se não fosse Hogawarts teria uma nova Di-lua, mas dessa vez o apelido seria com outro sentido.²

Olha só que estar mostrando as garras! Senhorita Rodrigues! Tão simpática, tão compreensiva, tão amável, tão perfeita! Ou será que não? Seria só fachada? Depois ainda ousa querer me dar lição de moral. – Draco disparou sem dó.

Ora seu loiro de farmácia, nem vem! Fica aí de cochichos com o Harry só pode ta aprontando alguma! Harry! Ele é falso! Não acredite em nada do que ele lhe fala! – Lana não era de levar desaforo pra casa, era brasileira, e bom os brasileiros levam, mas dão também. E se puderam dar mais, melhor ainda.

Harry vamos para a sala precisa? É melhor do que ficar com essa histérica no corredor aos gritos.

Ah sim. Vamos. Lana pode vir com agente?

O que? Harry você tava cochichando com o cara que seus amigos disseram que ter odeia e que você odeia desde que se conheceram. Aí você se vira pra mim e quer que eu vá com vocês pra essa sala... sala o que mesmo?

Se você não fosse tão extressadinha nós já estaríamos lá, e já teríamos explicado tudo e eu poderia me livrar de você de uma vez.

Oxigenado. – a garota murmurou.

Oksi-o quê?

Oxigenado – explicou Harry, depois eu te digo direito.

Sala precisa? Por favor? Eu quero me livrar dela – fez um gesto de cabeça para indicar a Harry de quem estava falando – o quanto antes melhor.

Mauricinho de uma figa. – outro murmúrio de Lana.

Olha aqui, se você vai xingar, xingue ao menos com decência, de forma que eu entenda e possa me defender! Não esses nomes trouxas imbecis!

Ah é isso que você quer? Principezinho de meia tigela, você não passa de um branquelo azedo e prepotente, que sai pisando todos que são mestiços como se eles não valessem nada, sendo que valem mais que você seu cruzamento de mandrágora com explosivim!

Sua... sua... – Draco se sentia tão ultrajado que não achava sequer palavras ruim o suficiente pra se referir a garota.

E Harry assistia aquilo como uma partida de tennis, os olhos indo de um para o outro sem parar eta que ele percebeu que o clima estava ficando tenso de mais, e resolveu parar com a discussão.

Ei! Se vocês dois não pararem vou ter que lançar em vocês a azaração do sangue frio. É umas das coisas que eu faço melhor, nem queiram experimentar. Esfria mesmo.

Ninguém disse mais nada então Harry se dirigiu à sala precisa e os outros dois ainda lançando olhares rancorosos um ao outro o seguiram em silencio.

Lana observou curiosa a Harry e Draco andando pra lá e pra cá como se fossem tigres presos em gaiolas, exceto que não havia gaiolas.

Malfoy! Ou você se aclama e se concentra aqui ou então dá o fora senão eu não vou conseguir abrir isso nunca! – o estress desses dois devia ser contagioso porque Harry definitivamente estava tendo um principio de irritação.

- Ok! Faça só então! – Draco cuspiu e se se encostou à parede.

Harry recomeçou sozinho o rito e depois de três vezes uma porta se materializou do nada. Mais uma vez o queixo de Lana caiu.

Ei! Não tem dessas lá na EBMF!³

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa Harry cortou logo:

Andem entrem! Eu não tenho o dia todo! Ainda tenho tarefas atrasadas pra fazer! Pelo amor de Merlin!

Ah é Potter? Quem manda ser burro de mais pra não conseguir nem fazer as tarefas em dia? Como vamos fazer a merda do Ritual sem você se aplicar nas suas tarefas? HEIN?

Ei! Que droga é essa? Não vem descontar em mim não? Merda! – ele respirou fundo - Cocô.4

Potter que xingamento ridículo. – Draco não pode deixar de rir, nem Lana por sinal.

Não é que... Agente ta quase se atracando e caindo na porrada por nada absolutamente, como é que pode? Relaxem. Vamos ao que interressa.

Concordo. – disseram Lana e Draco em uníssono de novo. Harry já estava estranhando.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Acha que eles sobrevivem sem se matar por uma semana? Você não viu isso pro acaso Albus? Eles quase se agrediram fisicamente, como aqueles patéticos trouxas, isso nas primeiras horas? E depois? E mesmo que não possa parecer importante, eu temo pela senhorita Rodrigues, esse... isso, é muito forte, eles podem agredi-la também em casa extremo. Não acho sensato.

Ora meu caro amigo Severus, eles conseguiram se controlar não é mesmo? Acho que vão dar conta do recado.

Está brincando com fogo Albus, Potter agora é um 'aborrecente' e pode me acreditar quando digo que ele não vai mais aceitar tão facilmente ser manipulado dessa forma.

Eu sei, mas o que faço é sempre necessário.

A decisão é sua.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quer dizer que você traiu seu pai? – Lana lançou a Draco um olhar cético.

Teoricamente sim, mas não fiz absolutamente nada ainda.

Harry, como foi que você confiou nele do nada, muita gente já comentou comigo que vocês sempre se odiaram, alem do fato é claro, de você mesmo ter me dito, como pode?

Olha Lana – inexplicavelmente Harry começou a corar – eu tive motivos, acredite, não confiaria se não os tivesse.

Potter, por falar nisso você e os 'pottetes' ainda não me disseram mesmo que motivos foram esses... – Draco se lembrou de repente desse fato

Ah não Draco! Atrasado. Aula. Agora. – E saiu.

Draco olhou pra Lana que desviou o olhar. Bom se era assim então deixa. – Humm eu estou indo, tenho que ir pra aula também. E você se Potter estava realmente atrasado e não dando desculpa... Tchau.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aulas do dia cumpridas, deveres de casa feitos as pressas e agora estava ali Lana, Draco, Harry, depois de uma semana finalmente iriam começar os primeiros treinamentos, já que incrivelmente, eles tinham agora o mesmo nível de magia que Severus e Remus.

Bom, primeiro devo algumas satisfações a vocês garotos.

Como senhor? – a pergunta de Lana era a mesma dos outros.

Vocês notaram um pouco mais de animosidade essa semana não? Entres vocês? Principalmente Draco e Harry que faziam muito progresso tentando acabar com a rivalidade, pois bem, foi tudo minha culpa.

Lana não conseguia entender como tinha sido culpa do Diretor. Primeiro a discussão na sala precisa e depois todas as outras briguinhas que tiveram. Agora que ela avaliava objetivamente via um padrão progressivo nas provocações e ate no modo de agir um com o outro. Começou com a besteira de que Draco não estava realmente arrependido e iria trair a causa, mas na verdade era só um pretexto pra brigar com ele, ela queria muito brigar com ele, era como se fosse algo... sei lá como um Imperius direcionado só pra isso. Mas depois que a briga esquentava ela pegava gosto. E as brigas eram cada vez mais infantis e idiotas, pequenos tapas, e depois o autor sai correndo. Bilhetinhos maldosos. E culminou em plaquinhas me chute nas costas, e quedas e tropeços por que o outro colocava o pé sem querer na frente. Realmente patético.

Draco ao seu lado estava impassível, quase como sempre, mas era melhor que ela e Harry, que não paravam quietos.

Mas Diretor, não pode ser sua culpa, o senhor nem mesmo teria razoes para fazer isso. – Draco ainda tentava entender o que o velho queria dizer com aquele 'foi minha culpa'

Culminnos frasten. Um antigo feitiço alemão, faz os ânimos se exaltarem quando em presença de outra vitima do mesmo feitiço, vocês três no caso.

Hein?

Como assim?

Péra. Quer dizer que esse tempo todos nós brigamos por que o senhor queria que brigássemos? Que tipo de estúpido... como você ousa depois de tudo me controlar de novo assim? Depois de Sirius e o ministério, como pode? Eu e Draco até estávamos nos dando melhor, e Lana é novata, eu e ele éramos pra ser um de seus melhores amigos aqui, mas nós só brigamos o tempo todo por que o senhor fica mandando e desmandando na nossa mente! Daqui a alguns anos o que eu vou descobrir mais do senhor? Que eu não sou filho do meu pai e sim do Snape? – o mencionado apenas revirou os olhos e continuou esperando que Potter terminasse ou em caso de ele começar a entrar em colapso, interferir – Ah! eu também não sou assim fisicamente você que me fez um feitiço para que a mentira fosse mais convincente, quando eu completar 18 anos ou então derrotar Voldemort aí vou me olhar no espelho, e ver que tenho um nariz tão grande que minha cabeça vai cair pra frente, meu cabelo vai pingar gordura e vou ficar verde!

Potter... – Severus disse apenas em tom de aviso, não que não estivesse agora morrendo de vontade de torcer aquele pescocinho pálido, mas iria sobreviver depois? Assim que pusesse os pés fora dessa sala os milhares de Potter-fans iam cair matando em cima dele.

Que merda! Você me prometeu! Disse que iria me contar tudo! E agora isso de novo. – Harry se jogou na cadeira mais próxima, totalmente desolado, Dumbledore era como um pai, ou talvez avô pra Harry, mas ele se decepciona cada vez mais...

Harry... espero que me perdoe – os olhos cintilaram um pouco menos do que o normal... talvez ele estivesse mesmo arrependido pensou Harry, e era tudo verdade, ele se comprometeu e não pode cumprir com a promessa de lhe contar tudo. – Eu realmente errei, tenho plena consciência disso, mas simplesmente não tinha alternativa – Harry fez menção de interromper, mas resolveu escutar tudo que o outro tinha a dizer.

Eu espero que tenha uma justificativa convincente. Bem convincente dessa vez, afinal, você já é reincidente – o desgosto estava claro na voz de Harry.

Suponho que lembre da rivalidade de vocês esses anos todos não? Sei que estavam se esforçando ao maximo para conseguirem passar por cima de tudo, mas tentem entender minha posição, por mais maduros que considere vocês, não poderia ter a certeza que a uma pressão maior vocês manteriam a cabeça no lugar, tudo bem nos treinos que vocês se desentendessem novamente algumas vezes, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de permitir tal coisa no ritual e após o mesmo. Iria gerar problemas, então digamos que eu aumentei a pressão com o feitiço, não prejudicava a saúde de vocês, nem mental nem fisicamente, e não tem poder sobre os pensamentos como Harry achou, só funciona se vocês deixarem funcionar, aí é que eu queria chegar, se vocês tivessem auto controle suficiente, e maturidade pra perceberem que as brigas eram bobas, automaticamente o feitiço perde efeito imediato, ate que irrompesse outra briga e assim por diante. Entendem o que eu fiz agora?

Ainda não gosto da idéia. Prova mais uma vez que não confia em mim. Em nós. Mas esqueça, ainda assim era uma justificativa descente.

Bom, mas deixa eu ver se eu peguei tudo, o Harry tava dando chiliques aí mas não se tocou de uma coisa, - ele lançou um olhar provocador para o moreno e levantou uma sobrancelha parecendo por um instante apavorante com a expressão de Snape - ou melhor umas: faz uma semana que estamos treinando, já atingimos o nível que queríamos, e já fomos testados – olhar rancoroso, dessa vez para o diretor – bom, não falta mais nada para o treinamento certo?

Completamente senhor Malfoy, não poderia estar mais correto – os olhos do Dumbledore estavam cintilando de novo, oh-ho pensou Harry – poderíamos começar imediatamente.

Mesmo? – perguntou Lana.

Mesmo, mesmo. – Draco acenou afirmativamente para dar mis ênfase a sua resposta.5

Severus, já sabe para onde levar os meninos. – Severus assentiu e saiu da sala, sabendo que era seguido de perto, mas não tão perto quanto percebeu quando sentiu uma puxada em sua capa e tropeçou quase caindo.

Draco! Modos! Potter seu imprestável fique distante de mim, e se controle! Vocês não são mais garotinhos que não podem se agüentar pra ver um brinquedo novo – os olhos negros de Severus perfuraram os de Draco e Harry, que se seguravam a todo custo para não rirem. Ia ser meio perigoso na frente do sonserino-mor, Lana já se drobra em risos silenciosos atrás do professor, e a visão da garota não facilitava a tarefa dos garotos.

Senhorita Rodrigues esta sentindo alguma coisa? – Em um de seus giros rápidos Severus pegou a garota ainda segurando a barriga de tanto dar risadas, e a garota agradeceu a Merlin interpretou de forma errada.

Anh? – a garota fez um ar de sonsa – não professor, eu só espirrei um pouco e o senhor não ouviu por que gritou um pouco alto com os garotos.

Severus apenas lançou um olhar gelado a garota, em silencio por um tempo.

Vocês insultam minha inteligência, alias vocês me insultam de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Esqueçam. Me sigam, estamos perto agora.

Vampiro seboso. Que quis dizer com isso? – Foi só um sussurro de Harry, mas infelizmente pra ele, vampiros tem todos os sentidos ampliados depois do abraço.6

Senhor Potter faz idéia da desgraça que é ser um Vampiro? Não. Então sugiro que feche a boca antes que minha paciência se esgote por hoje, minha cota esta em 20, devo dizer que quem acabou com os outros 80 foram vocês mesmos?

Como você escutou...?

Sentidos aguçados.

Mas tanto assim? Eu tava longe e falei baixo!

Severus soltou um rosnado impaciente.

Moleque! Você poderia estar bem ali – ele apontou para o lago que estava tão distante que só se via uma manchinha nos terrenos amplos da escola, através da janela mais próxima – na beira do lago negro e eu ainda escutaria perfeitamente um sopro de voz que saísse da sua boca, não se engane, os sentidos dos vampiros não podem sequer ser estendidos pelos humanos, só quem é da raça entende, e de outras raças igualmente fortes, como os _lobisomens_.

Eles continuaram andando, descendo escadas, virando corredores, passando por salas, ante-salas, ate que chegaram tão fund que não se via mais a luz do dia, não havia mais janelas no subterrâneo, Harrypodia jurar que era dez vezes mais fundo que a câmara secreta.

Chegamos. – Severus apontou para uma porta aberta, onde se viam montes de restos de moveis quebrados, envolvidos em teias de aranha, bandinhos, ovos de fadas mordentes e vários outro insetos. Parecia que era um deposito de moveis velhos.

Claro, nesse moquifo? – Draco não era tão fresco qusnto aparentava, mas o lugar era repugnante, realmente.

Sim Malfoy –Draco estremeceu um pouco a menção do nome do pai – neste... – ele fez um aceno com a varinha e apontou para o lugar – moquifo.

Merlin seja louvado! – Lana nunca refreava a língua a tempo.

Sim senhorita Rodrigues.

Entrem, podem explorar um pouco o lugar, ainda não vamos fazer nada de suma importância no primeiro dia então seu instrutor seja outro, e já deve chegar. – De novo um giro de vestes negras e Severus sumia no corredor.

Meu deus! Que coisa enorme! Nem na mansão temos algo parecido. – Draco foi o primeiro a entrar, e passava a mão descuidado por vários objetos estranhos, como uma cadeira com uma barra de ferro com uma espécie de puxados pendurado. Haviam inúmeros aparelhos, colchonetes, barras avulsas de ferro, e rodas de algum metal muito pesado empilhadas em um canto, uma parede era toda espelhada, havias frascos com alguma solução e flanelas em um canto. Draco não conhecia nada daquilo, mas para Lana, que veio do mundo trouxa aquilo era muito parecido com...

Uma academia de ginástica? Como assim, o que vamos fazer com isso tudo aqui?

Que tal começar pegando um colchonete e fazer algumas abdominais senhorita?

Anh?

AGORA!

Ao som do grito a garota atendeu o pedido prontamente.

E vocês dois sem moleza! Cada um levante sete quilos de cada lado agora!

Harry que também sabia o que era uma academia de ginástica – assistindo escondido aos filmes na TV, por que os Dursley que não se importariam se ele ia se desenvolver plenamente ou não – ajudou Draco a por os pesos nas barras, o problema, era que nenhum dos dois conseguia levantar tanto peso. O personal trainner musculoso novamente gritou com os garotos que eram fracotes e deu cinco quilos de cada lado para cada um, era o máximo que conseguiam, e continuou vigiando-os nas suas tarefas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Duas horas depois...

Ainnnnnnn. Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiiiiii, ta doendo tudo! – Lana estava esparramada em um dos sofás que pareciam estar ali para esse propósito. O Feitiço de Snape faz com que uns dois metros quadrados se transformassem em duzentos, a sala de ginástica era enorme, e á esquerda havia uma área menor com piso de madeira, com vários sofás e poltronas fofas, uma lareira, um aparador com alguns petiscos, e bem ao lado ficava uma porta, que os três descobriram ser um vestiário, depois de pentelhar os garotos por que tinha um banheiro só para si, a garota tomou banho vestiu uma roupa que já estava ali separada, mas que estava em seu guarda roupa antes, devia ter sido posta ali por algum elfo. E tudo o que conseguia fazer era ficar parada estirada no sofá.

Oh meu deus que é aquele monstro? – Draco acostumado a não pegar no pesado jamais, estava na mesma situação senão pior, Bruce, o personal treinner tinha feito-os malhar por duas horas seguidas com apenas algumas pausas para alongamento.

Eu to moído. Podre, não agüento subir as escadas da grifinoria. Não mesmo. – Harry havia se exaurido totalmente, ele era acostumado a trabalhar na casa dos Dursley, mas nada parecido com isso.

Nem eu.

Haha e alguém acha que eu vou descer ainda para as masmorras? Aquele homem é um bárbaro anormal, imagine só forçar alguém fino como eu a fazer aquilo tudo. – Draco ainda estava indgnado.

Ah qual é Malfoy, eu sou uma garota, fiz tanto quanto vocês dois e não to dando ataque de frescura.- Mas o que indignava Lana era frescura demais.

Deixa ele Lana, ele tem essas recaídas de vez em quando.

Mas putz fala serio Harry, essa é foi pra fazer você ter ataque de frescura.

É eu tenho que concordar, eu realmente daria ataque se não estivesse meio morto aqui.

Merlin. Eu quero minha camaaaaa, eu quero dormir – Lana estava com TPM, e a dor sensibilizava mais ainda – maldita hora que eu fui sair do Brasil, odeio essa historia de descendentes, não quero mais saber disso, eu só quero minha mãe e minha cama, e minhas praias, droga. Eu não quero mais ser um Disserum.

Sabe Harry, foi forte a ponto de fazer a indiazinha dar chiliques também.

Cala a boca! Já disse pra não me chamar de índia. Que saco. – Draco tinha apelidado a garota de índia depois que ela mostrou um livro de fotos sobre o Brasil, e havia uma foto dos índios, a semelhança era só o cabelo, mas mesmo assim Draco a provocava com aquilo, por que sabia que a irritava.

Ora, mas se você me chama de loiro okisquigenado!

Huahauhauhauahuahuah depois desse tempo todo Draco? Eu tenho que te dar umas aulas de trouxês. É Oxigenado. O-x-i-g-e-n-a-d-o. – Harry se acabava de rir quando Draco falava palavras trouxas erradas.

Nan, deixa Harry, ele não aprende isso mais nunca!

Meninos, vejo que já começaram seu treino! Devo dizer, a partir de agora os treinos não serão mais tão cansativos, não dessa forma e sim mentalmente. Feitiços úteis, e é claro, o feitiço de invocação do ritual, as poções que deverão beber e aulas teóricas sobre os clãs rúnicos.

Diretor como podemos ir para nossos dormitórios, é tão longe! Estamos bem cansados pra andar isso tudo.

Não por isso – respondeu Dumbledore que havia entrado na sala - essa lareira pode ser usada para se transportarem para seus respectivos salões comunais. Já há pó de Flu suficiente. Boa noite, devem estar mesmo cansados, não vou mais me demorar.

Bom Merlin, obrigado. Harry, Draco quem vai primeiro?

Pode ir você.

Primeiro as Damas.

Oh meu deus Malfoy – ela pôs as mãos no peito e suspirou – que cavalheiro! Mas se não se importam eu to mesmo indo. Boa noite.

Noite. – os dois responderam ou cumprimento e observaram a garota sumir nas chamas verdes.

Vai logo também Draco. – Draco não perdeu tempo e foi.

Harry também foi para seu dormitório, só teve tempo de chegar a cama, e nem colocou o pijama.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

1 - Dizem que quando duas pessoas ficam debaixo de um ramo de azevinho elas devem se beijar.

2 – Di-lua é o apelido da Luna no livro em inglês, mas se refere ao fato da garota viver no mundo da lua. No caso da Lana seria pq ela muda de humor muito rápido, pessoas assim nós dizemos que são 'de lua' como se mudassem de humor como a lua muda de fase, rápido. Vcs entenderam né?

3 – Escola Brasileira de Magia e Feitiçaria.

4 – KKKKK huahauhauhauauahua é um xingamento bonitinho até. Exerçam sua imaginação e realizem Harry xingando – COCÔ!

5 – De Sherek, vocês assistiram? É bonitinho. Dã, autora mongolando

6 – Abraço é a transformação em vampiro, não necessariamente uma mordida, podem ser várias, e não só do vampiro como também daquele que vai se tornar vampiro, longa historia, se alguém joga RPG e sabe dessas coisas me explique eu digo pro povo.

N/A: Paramos por aqui então. Povo tô há três semanas direto de casa pro colégio! Sério até nos domingos! Eu queria atualizar antes, mas ficaria só metade do que tem aqui dessa vez, o que, aliás, nem é muita coisa... Não seu mesmo pra atualizar, foi prova, palestra, aula extra, laboratórios, cachorros novos pra cuidar, (isso inclui limpar cocô entendem? Dá muito trabalho! Isso um filhote, por que tem também uma labrador enorme que inclusive me mordeu ainda agora, meu pai vai dar ela de volta prum amigo pq eu não cuido mais, minha mão ta ardendo que só! Mas aqui estou eu, escrevendo pra vocês. E repito posso demorar um pouco mais, mas não vou desistir da fic de jeito nenhum.

Reviews:

Xulimba: É? De quem vc suspeita? E bom espero que a Lana realmente fique 'verdadeira' não Mary Sue, faço o que posso.

Lis: Querida, já que você insiste tanto visitas assistidas nas quartas das 18 às 19hs pode ser? Aí o Draco é nosso. NOSSO, não seu. esconde o Draco pra Lis não tentar roubar Não, não Lana John, menina, tem uma dica nesse capitulo você pegou? Coitada da Gin, realmente to fiz a bixinha sofrer, mas é melhor um coração partido agora que um estilhaçado depois.(Eita! De onde saiu essa merda, eu não escrevi isso.) Mas nós sabemos que no fim tudo dá certo. Ou não. Muahahahahahahahahaha.

Persephone: Aliás, garotam, me diga de onde vc tirou esse nick? Adoro, é original, não parece com nada que eu já tenha visto... ( faz tempo que eu queira perguntar) Tava lendo a Maldição da Sétima filha, que a propósito tem cenas hem-hem. Hauihauahua mas adorei, vou continuar a ler e as outras assim que eu tiver mais tempo, mas imagina, to me atrasando na minha própria fic!

Bjos a todos. De novo perdoem o atraso e comentem de novo sim?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Precisa mesmo disso? Harry não é meu. Mas a propósito a Lana e o John são então não copiem os nomes nem sobrenomes nem nada, mas eu empresto se alguém quiser pra por na fic...

Humm surpresinha nesse capitulo!

Sim pra vocês poderem entender melhor, o não coloca os travessões. Sem comentários.

Então, eu coloco ' – fala. Certo, os pensamentos de um personagem estão entre aspas tb tipo. 'pensamento'. Acho que dá pra vcs entenderem né...

Alguém sabe um jeito dos travessões aparecerem? Lis ou Persephone vcs que escrevem tb, não sabem não?  
?

Capitulo 8.

O suor pingava de seu rosto, seus músculos doíam um pouco, mas depois de anos com a maldição que corria em suas veias era insensível a essas pequenas dores. Sua respiração ofegante era o sinal de seu cansaço, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados com o esforço, mas ele sabia que aquilo era necessário. Então continuava puxa, solta, puxa, solta, puxa, solta, sua respiração cada vez mais alta. E a vontade de rir dos zumbidos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos era imensa, ele só não os liberava de vez por que tinha que se concentrar.

'Lupin! Pare de resfolegar! Esta tirando a mina concentração! – E os malditos zumbidos também.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo.

'Ora Sevvie, estressado hoje? Ou sempre? – uma vez maroto sempre maroto.

'Pare de me provocar _lobisomem_.

'Não chateia morcego.

Sua paciência hoje não estava nos picos, e o esforço físico certamente o deixava de mais mau humor, aquele espelho exagerado, cheiro do álcool nos aparelhos e suspeitava, estava fedendo, mas quem não estaria depois de duas horas ininterruptas de esforço físico. A quem ele queria enganar? O que o aborrecia eram aqueles três do outro lado da sala, sentados confortavelmente em poltronas estofadas se empanturrando de comina e se vangloriando em cima dele que tinha que fazer todos aqueles malditos exercícios na frente dos pivetes. E ainda por cima o lobisomem ali. Era inevitável, a presença de Lupin o enervava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Draco, olha lá seu padrinho se acabando de puxar ferro e ainda quer parecer digno, impossível, e ele sua bicas!

'Ah é? E o seu adotivo então? Não sua mais que o meu? Ele é fraco. Mal tinha começado já estava cansado, daqui a pouco desmaia de exaustão.

'Nah nem vem, o Snape ta acabado, só não quer dar o braço a torcer.

Padre Cícero me ajude! Esses dois garotos têm a maturidade que o meu primo de sete anos tem! Que ridículo, parecem dois garotinhos do jardim de infância discutindo qual pai é o mais forte. Que estúpido. Mas que era bom observar os dois ali era, ela lembrava da minissérie que assistiu nas ultimas férias, presença de Anita, que tinha aquele coroa bonitão o sei lá quem Mayer, era Mayer ou Maya... não importava, não que ele fosse dar uma de Anita agora, mas os dois eram bem sarados huhuhuhu, suas amigas iam ficar loucas quando contasse, os professores no Brasil eram velhos, feios e caquéticos. Snape e Lupin eram uns coroas... gostosos. E o melhor nem eram tão coroas assim... tinham o que? Uns trinta e alguma coisa? Devia ser, mas aqueles músculos eram de vinte e pouco.

'Gente, por Merlin! Parem com essa discussão boba, estão me atrapalhando.

'Atrapalhando índia? – ela revirou os olhos – Atrapalhando o que posso saber?

'Meu caro Draco – depois de uns dias de treino eles só se chamavam pelo primeiro nome agora, já que se viam tanto não dava pra chamar pelo sobrenome – olhe para isso – ela apontou Severus e Remus que davam tudo de si agora no combate corpo a corpo.

'Isso o que? O Lupin apanhando? – o loiro tinha que provocar Harry, velhos hábitos.

'Ora Draco, por favor. O Snape não se garante. – Harry tinha que revidar.

'Ah de novo não, vocês são tão chatos. – os garotos olharam para ele em deboche, mas os olhos de Draco ao encontrarem os seus a fizeram sentir um arrepio estranho, e um certo desconforto na espinha.

Draco olhou a garota, e quase ficou tonto com a intensidade com que seus olhares cruzaram.

Lana deviou o olhar para Severus que agora se exercitava sozinho esmurrando um saco de areia, sem camisa. Ela não podia perder a oportunidade, provocar o Snape, e tirar Draco do sério. Ela nem precisava falar alto, ele escutaria qualquer susurro, mas fez questão de falar em alto e bom som para que os dois garotos ao seu lado escutassem bem.

'Uh, quem diria! O morcegoso tem uma barriga tanquinho! - ele fez um biquinho pra falar a ultima palavra aí fez uma cara bem safada olhou para Draco e continuou:

'Que sexy esse meu professor!

A reação foi em cadeia. Severus do outro lado da sala enrijeceu e ficou branco, Remus, que estava encostado nas barras do espelho sempre tão controlado foi ao chão sem fôlego de tanto rir, Harry ficou dividido entro horror ao pensar que alguém achava o Snape sexy e a vontade de rir ao ver o outro sem ação, Draco sentiu uma onda de ciúmes tão grande que se assustou com a intensidade, e nesse meio tempo, o mestre de poções recuperou a fala.

'Morgana da escuridão! Eu sou seu professor! Tenha respeito! – Severus conseguiu pelo menos manter a voz firme, mas não saiu ameaçadora como ele esperava.

Remus agora rolava e dava soquinhos no chão de tanto rir.

'Ah-ha ahhhhhh, barriga tanquinho huahauhuahauhuahuahauah – Remus quase não respirava começava a ficar roxo de tanto rir.

'Lupin – Severus não achou nada engraçado. – Controle-se! SILENCIO!

Remus parou um pouco de rir, e moveu os lábios pedindo para que o colega tirasse o feitiço. Sabia que como professor não deveria ter agido dessa forma rindo de um colega de trabalho na frente de alunos, mas foi inevitável.

Severus nunca em seus vinte e alguns anos tinha escutado nada tão direto de uma aluna, não que outras de vez em quando não chegassem a sua sala se dizendo apaixonadas, mas sempre era bobagem, a velha historia de se apaixonar por um professor. Mas dizer na sua frente, bem, não na frente afinal ele estava a vários metros de distancia, mas ela tinha noção de que ele escutaria, por causa do vampirismo, e mesmo que não fosse na sua frente! Sexy? Barriga tanquinho? Tudo bem que ele se cuidava como qualquer pessoa normal, e treinava não só para a Ordem quanto para os Comensais e tudo bem, ele sabia que não era tão mal, mas dizer na sua cara! Que audácia.

'Menos vinte pontos pelo desrespeito, Rodrigues. E por Merlin não abra mais a boca perto de mim hoje se não quiser que eu seque a ampulheta de pontos da grifinoria.

'Ok.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry voltava do Segundo dia de treino bem mais prazeroso depois que Lana deixou Snape sem ação. Sexy! Oh céus, há gosto pra tudo mesmo. O garoto refletia sobre como era boa essa segunda parte do treino. Sem aparelhos de ginástica, só sua velha amiga varinha. Agora só queria um fim de dia tranqüilo no salão comunal com seus amigos que estavam... mas oh meu deus! Eles...

'Ron! Mione! – aquele grito não ode ser evitado.

E de repente Ron que estava engajado em um senhor beijo com Hermione deu um salto tão alto que foi parar a um metro de distancia da garota. Que ficava cada vez mais vermelha ameaçando chegar a roxo.

'Mais o que vocês estavam fazendo enquanto eu fui treinar, hein? Que foi que eu perdi? – Harry deu um sorrisinho cúmplice para Mione que quase morria de vergonha de ter sido pega em flagrante.

'Oh Harry nada de mais, verdade nos só estávamos... estávamos... – Ron não conseguia achar as palavras.

'Brincando de quem consegue engolir o outro com a boca mais rápido? – O moreno fez uma cara inocente que não enganava nem uma criança pequena.

'Harry! Coopera pô! – Ron não achava graça nenhum mais o amigo estava adorando se divertir as suas custas. – agente ta tentando te dizer!

'É mesmo Harry, não é justo fazer troça dos seus amigos, você que chegou cedo de mais!

'Claro, claro. Mas vocês estão namorando escondidos e não me contaram? Poxa, pensei que quando vocês se tocassem eu fosse o primeiro a saber.

'Mas é cara, agente ia te contar hoje quando você chegasse.

Harry estava bem feliz pelos amigos, achava divertidíssimo quando eles davam na cara que se gostavam, mas não admitiam, embora as brigas estivessem ficando repetitivas. Ele ficou olhando os dois ali parados e constrangidos e não conteve as risadas.

'Calma gente, eu to só brincando com vocês – Harry disse se aproximando dos dois e os abraçando um de cada lado – fico muito feliz que vocês tenham feito esse favor a mim e ao resto da humanidade, e ficado juntos logo, acreditem ninguém agüentava mais o chove não molha.

Depois de alguns segundos abobalhados o casal olhou para o amigo com expressões de surpresa idênticas.

'Tão me olhando assim por que? Nem façam essa cara, é obvio que qualquer um com olhos na cara e ouvidos do lado da cabeça iria ver e ouvir nas discussões de vocês que aquilo era pura e simplesmente ciúmes. – Comentou em tom de quem fala do tempo, deixando os amigos mais abestalhados ainda.

'Eu não posso ser tão obvia! – Harry entendia perfeitamente o dilema da amiga, com os homens não havia tanto problema em demonstrar estar apaixonado, havia um pouco de zoação mas os cara pegavam leve, diferente das meninas, que podiam ser meigas, graciosas, gentis, amáveis e tudo mais em publico, mas segundo o que Gina e Mione sempre falavam elas entre si podiam ser monstros, como a coisa com a Cho, que não rolou por que uma garota do dormitório de Hermione, encheu a cabeça da garota de culpa, como se ela estivesse traindo Cedric ficando com Harry.

Hermione por ser amiga dele contou tudo, só não disse quem era, afinal Harry bem que podia dar uns tabefes na vaca depois disso, ele havia superado agora claro, mas ele realmente gostou de Cho.Quando ouviu tudo isso o moreno achou que fosse brincadeira, mas depois lembrou, sempre que eles estavam juntos o assunto vinha à tona, ela parecia ficar dividida em estar com Harry, e pensar em como seria se estivesse com o ex-quase namorado. Não havia como eles ficarem numa boa, ele não tinha vocação pra lidar com garotas-torneira, não mesmo. Agora Harry tinha um ligeiro trauma de garotas, uma certa paranóia, toda vez que alguma chegava nele 'incrível, ser o garoto que sobreviveu faz com que eu nem tenha que chegar nas garotas, elas vem sozinhas' ele via segundas, terceiras e ate quartas intenções em todo gesto e palavra da menina.

Claro que as ultimas que ele se lembrava de o terem cantado agravaram o seu problema. Emilia Bulstrode, e Quennie Greengrass da sonserina iriam dar medo em qualquer garoto, feias, burras e pareciam uns trasgos um pouco mais graciosos. A primeira o trancou dentro de uma sala de aula e tentou lhe beijar a força, Harry quase morre de nojo, só não vomitou bem ali em cima da garota por que ainda tinha educação ao contrario dela. E a outra, também pavoroso, um dia quando Harry estava sozinho do lado de fora olhando o lago a garota fingiu que se afogava, depois que Harry a tirou da água, fechou seus olhos e se preparava pra fazer respiração boca a boca, e morrer de nojo bem depois, a garota simplesmente abriu os olhos fez uma cara deprimente que o garoto pensou, ela achava que era sexy, o pegou pelo pescoço e disse: - E que tal uma respiração boca a boca hã?

A reação de Harry foi fazer um careta de extremo desagrado e soltar a garota no mesmo instante fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça com tudo no chão, e saiu. Bom, mas nem valia a pena lembrar disso, ele queria era saber como foi que os amigos começaram a namorar e ele nem percebeu?

'Ah Harry foi no dia e que você foi espiar o Malfoy. Lembra que agente se desencontrou e você foi achar agente no castelo?

'Aham. Muito tempo depois, diga-se de passagem. – ele não resistia. Tinha que provocar.

'Sim, bom, o negócio é que agente começou naquele dia.

**Flashback:**

Hermione fez de tudo para parecer mais bonita esse feriado em Hogsmeade, mas por que mesmo? Ah ela tinha que se cuidar sempre. Definitivamente sempre, não só dos dias de Baile por que queria fazer ciúmes a Ron, Ciúmes a Ron? Não nada disso, fez por Victor, que merecia um par descente isso sim. Foi. E bom, agora, Ron era um mongolóide, bruto, imprestável, chato, bonito, alto, charmoso, com aqueles olhos que ela... 'não nada disso Hermione, nem pense nisso', o caso é que o amigo também merecia companhia descente, será que **aquela** roupa era suficientemente descente?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Marine, uma prima mais velha, e bem mais espevitada que ela, que achou suas roupas um lixo e totalmente sem graça, típico de CDF, ela disse. Ela simplesmente arrastou Hermione até um shopping próximo da sua casa, onde estava passando uns dias no começo das férias desse ano, e depois de procurar por todo o shopping ela achou a loja que tanto procurava, a fachada da loja distava bastante das outras, era totalmente preta e o nome da loja se impunha a vários metros de distancia, mesmo a quem não queria ver, afinal aquela placa de 'fuck off' em letras rosa néon não podia ser facilmente ignorada.

'Vamos lá – a mais velha foi dizendo e saindo na frente só quando percebeu que a outra não a seguiu foi que parou. – Qual o problema? Vem?

'Qual é o problema? Se a fachada dessa loja é assim não quero imaginar o que tem aí dentro. E sem contar o nome.

'Ah qual o problema? – ela puxou a prima mais nova e entrou na loja com a outra ainda de cara amarrada.

'Meu deus!

'Linda, não?

Hermione estava embasbacada, a loja por dentro parecia uma mistura de barzinho de um lado, com boate do outro. E no meio as roupas, todas bem de acordo com o nome da loja, microscópicassaias, por que nem micro aquilo era constatou Mione olhando uma saia que dava no Maximo um palmo de sua mão, que diga-se, era pequena, haviam jeans, de malha, de cetim vermelho, 'oh céus que antro é esse', extremamente vulgares, algumas,as revestidas de cristais para que as riquinhas que quisessem fazer poser de rebeldes usassem, de todos os tecidos e cores e algumas menos minúsculas mas que mesmo assim ela achava que se vestisse ia mostrar mais do que cobrir. Tinham cintos 'mas pra que mesmo? Se são quase maiores que as saias!'tinham cintos de strass, de estampa militar, com arrebites e tachas, de todo jeito.

Andando mais um pouco tinha a sessão das blusas, tinham de bandas trouxas que ela quase nunca conhecia, também tanto tempo isolada praticamente do mundo trouxa... , tinham rasgadas, transpostas, amarradas, envelhecidas, pintadas, com botões, zíperes, cordões, laços, e tudo que se possa imaginar sempre curtas, num estilo bem tô nem aí, mesmo.

Aí quando ia para a parte dos acessórios, estacou, tinha uma cama redonda, enorme, vermelha e em cetim... que diabos era aquilo, como é que ela tinha ido parar num motel sem saber!

'Marine! Que tipo de inferninho foi esse que você me trouxe! – Mione olhou incrédula a garota.

'Oww prima, relaxa isso é só pra as pessoas tirarem fotos, sabe hoje em dia todo mundo quer ser contestador, e bom, menores de idade geralmente tem mais dificuldade pra conseguir entrar em motéis e bom, a vergonha também não deixa, então aqui eles fazem umas poses bem safadas e colocam nos flogs, aqueles tipos de sites só pra colocar fotos que eu te disse, e bom... como você vê, é bem realista. – Marine estava completamente relaxada e desestressada, 'bem típico ela sempre foi assim'.

'Se minha mãe sabe que eu vim aqui... – o tom de aviso foi muito bem colocado na frase.

'Ela não vai saber se você não contar. Você vai? Não né? Nem eu. – e saiu cantarolando alegremente por uma sessão que parecia terrivelmente ter umas meias-calça e cintas-liga vermelhas. 'Credo! Que mau gosto!'

Horas depois e um monte de roupas escolhidas por Marine depois – por que Hermione se recusava terminantemente a escolher qualquer coisa ali. Havia vestuário completo, e mais acessórios. Ela teve que desviar os olhos da soma que aparecia na tela do computador, ela lembrava perfeitamente de como usar dinheiro trouxa e quanto era pouco e quanto era muito. Aquilo definitivamente era muito. E era presente ela brigou teimou, mas Marine terminou conseguindo que ela aceitasse "– Você vai precisar no seu internato, algum dia vai ter festa não vai? Ou então um passeio com alguém especial...", foi o que ela disse dando uma piscadela cúmplice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bom, agora ela tinha um passeio para ir. Hoje ela tinha acordado se sentindo muito sem graça.

E isso não tinha nada a ver como ruivo. Ta tudo bem, tinha. Ok, ela queria si impressionar. Mas o garoto é obtuso pra enxergar que ela estava ali do seu lado, e ficava procurando as garotas mais nojentinhas só pir que eram as populares e bonitas. Pois bem, ela podia ser bonita também. Ela ia dar um up no visual. E ia ser agora. Pegou umas roupas escolhidas a dedo, era bom que não estivesse fazendo muito frio em Hogsmead agora, de forma que ela não precisaria se enrolar em dez casacos, depois se dirigiu ao banheiro e depois de uma hora e meia saiu. Ela achava que era um bom indicio que Simas e Lino tivessem assoviado e gritado algo como 'Ron é um sortudo do caralho' quando ela passou, e continuou, agora bem mais confiante.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ron acordou calmo, ate lembrar que iria pássaro dia quase todo ao lado de Hermione, no povoado. Esse pensamento lhe dava nós no estomago, sem que ele soubesse por que. Se arrumou um pouco melhor do que o normal e foi. Ele iria agradecer ate o fim de seus dias a Merlin por ele ter ido um pouco mais arrumadinho dessa vez.

Ele avistou Hermione na frente do Três Vassouras, e quase não acreditou no que viu, era quase como no Baile de Inverno, quando ele não pode acreditar que aquela era sua amiga, e naquela época eles eram mais novos e desajeitados. Agora um pouco mias velhos era quase uma obrigação andar mais bem vestido sempre, ela admitia que Mione estava bem melhor, mas mesmo assim aquilo tudo era sua amiga quando decidia se ajeitar um pouco?

Hermione, tinha optado por um visual bem diferente do normal, ela queria chocar, e com aquele visual ela chocou mesmo. O cabelo estava ligeiramente mais escuro e apenas ondulado, ao invés do cacheado castanho que era o normal, uma blusa preta onde se lia: OFFSPRING, banda trouxa que quase ninguém ali conhecia, uma minissaia xadrez escuro que fazia um combo e tanto com a meia ¾ e o sapato boneca. 2

Ron quase babou.

**Fim do Flashback.**

'O três Vassouras estava lotado nesse fim de semana, então nós fomos pro o único lugar meio vazio, que era o Madame Pudifoot. – Mione tentava explicar para um Harry que de vez em quando dava umas risadinhas irritantes como se soubesse de tudo.

'Aí vocês foram contagiados pelo clima romântico e aí ficaram?

'Na realidade foi meio assim mesmo. – Ron respondeu logo.

'Ah não Ron, agente só ficou depois lembra? Quando agente saiu de lá e se escondeu no... – a garota se interrompeu rapidamente no meio da fala e começou a corar.

Harry indefeso quanto aquilo só conseguia rir.

'Nem pense besteiras Harry, agente não fez nada de errado – Ron se tomou as mãos da namorada e a defendeu prontamente das barbaridades que o amigo poderia dizer.

'Ta ok. Já parei. – O moreno foi se levantando – To feliz por vocês. – e abriu um sorriso bem bobo de felicidade. – Vamos comer alguma coisa? Já passou da hora do jantar mas eu não comi nada por que o treino demorou hoje. Alias, foi super engraçado depois eu conto pra vocês o que a Lana fez.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Na volta da cozinha Harry deixou os amigos se divertirem um pouquinho no salão comunal e subiu com Gina que estava sozinha lendo em frente à lareira. Eles foram para o dormitório masculino, já que Harry não poderia ir ao das garotas.

Gina se sentou na cama de Harry perto da janela e continuou sua leitura, Harry achou que ela não estava muito a fim de conversar então se estirou do outro lado e ficou olhando pro teto por um tempo, ate ter sua atenção atraída como um imã para o rosto da ruiva que banhado pela luz da lua estava ainda mais bonito que sempre. De repente uma coisa estalou dentro de Harry, algo se encaixou quando seu coração acelerou apenas por que a garota deu um ligeiro olhar e um sorriso em sua direção. Sua mão, ele percebeu, estava fria, e ele não conseguia mais olhar para nenhum lugar a não ser aquele rosto ao seu lado. Ele percebeu o quanto a garota era importante para si. Ele tinha ciúmes de John que era ate boa pessoa, mas como ele sempre o via de mãos dadas com a garota, Harry só achava adjetivos depreciativos para ele.

Aquele ciúme todo que ele sentia não era coisa que alguém sentisse pela irmã do melhor amigo. O sentimento de proteção que ela despertara em si mesmo antes daquilo virar algo mais profundo e forte, também deveria ser uma pista, mas só agora, quando quase automaticamente ele se movia engatinhando para perto da outra, que estava sentada ainda inocentemente lendo seu livro, só agora ele percebeu a dimensão de seus sentimentos, e como aquilo tudo ameaçava explodir em seu peito um sussurro escapou dos seus lábios, quase inaudível:

'Gina.

A garota levantou a cabeça e prontamente ia responder, mas parou ao ver os olhos esmeralda ali, tão próximos, fitando-a de maneira tão intensa.

'Harry...

Ele se aproximou mais, nunca deixando de olhar no fundo daqueles olhos avelã, apoiou os braços um de cada lado da garota, que ainda estava na mesma posição, de pernas cruzadas, sua respiração alterada pela apreensão que sentia, o coração martelando sua caixa torácica tão forte que chegava a doer, ela parecia sem ação, ele moveu um pouco mais a cabeça e seus lábios se tocaram, nesse mero tocar Harry sentiu uma alegria tão imensa que poderia gritar ou simplesmente flutuar de tanta emoção, um segundo apenas, e a garota se afastou bruscamente.

Ele sangrou por dentro, pensando em por que ela o rejeitara, agora que não estava mais com John, eles haviam terminado, Mione que lhe dissera ela não ia mentir. Então por que aquilo? Ela sempre gostara dele, não sabia o que tinha feito errado.

'Gina! Pode ir pro seu dormitório, agente já vai dormir mesmo...

Hermione sempre mais sensível que o namorado, percebeu que algo havia sido interrompido com a chegada deles, mais rapidamente disfarçou.

'Gente vocês tão com umas caras estranhas – Ron como sempre não percebeu o que se passava bem diante de seus olhos.

'Eu... eu já vou. Er... boa-noite. – Gina mal cumprimentou atrapalhadamente os presentes e saiu esquecendo o livro.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gina subiu para o dormitório dos garotos com Harry. Um frio na barriga por ficar sozinha com ele depois de tanto tempo, ela realmente estava conseguindo tirar o moreno de olhos verdes da cabeça. Ela não mentira a John, pelo menos não nisso. Suspirou imperceptivelmente, não podia nem sequer olhar para Harry, agora a tarefa de se manter longe dela era só dela novamente. Ironia. Nessa manha ela não reclamava que Harry monopolizava o irmão e a amiga só pra si? Agora ela tinha um bom tempo pela frente. Só com ele. Mas o que ela pode fazer? Apenas sentar na ponta mais distante da cama dele e fingir que lê, para que ela não tentasse conversar. A probabilidade de ela começar a gaguejar agora era bem grande.

Lembrava quando Harry foi pela primeira vez em sua casa como ela saiu correndo assim que viu ele sentado bem ali, na sua mesa de jantar. Ele era tão lindo, parecia aqueles gatinhos peludos selvagens, pequeno, os enormes olhos verdes que brilhavam tanto que bem que poderiam ser vistos no escuro também. Aquele ar largado, o cabelo tão arrepiado que parecia que ele tinha sido eletrocutado pra conseguir o penteado, hoje ele não estava mais tão bagunçado.

Ela olhou comparativamente o garoto sentado na ponta da cama, e um ligeiro arrepio passou pela sua coluna quando percebeu que também era observada, não pode evitar dar um sorriso doce, e desviar o olhar rapidamente.

Tentou se concentrar de verdade na leitura, mas, não havia como, com Harry bem ali, tão perto e inalcançável ao mesmo tempo. Escutou sua voz.

'Gina.

Instintivamente virou, e percebeu que ele estava a um palmo de distancia, seu coração quase parou no susto. Ela não tinha nenhuma reação, e ele ia se aproximando sem que ela pudesse fazer nada.

Gina fechou os olhos automaticamente, e ele a beijou, mas rapidamente ela teve que se afastar, por que ouviu a voz de Ron, e Hermione do lado de for a do dormitório.

Eles entraram falaram alguma coisa mas sua mente não captou nada daquilo. Podia um simples beijo, tirar alguém de órbita assim?

Ela saiu o mais depressa que podem, sem ter olhado nem mais uma vez sequer na direção de Harry.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Eu não acredito que você não vai me deixar em paz nem agora depois do treino – Lana caminhava rumo a cozinha distraída.

'Nem tente me enganar, Rodrigues, você me ama que eu sei e esta morrendo pra que eu te beije agora – Draco ia ao lado da garota que estacou ao ouvir o que ele disse.

'Nem morta Malfoy. – Lana parou de caminhar e Draco se posicionou bem a sua frente.

'Tem certeza, Lana? – Draco usou seu tom de voz 'conquistador barato' e deu seu melhor olhar 'vou te pegar'.

Lana estava sem fala, ela sabia que aquilo era brincadeira, mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia evitar que aquilo mexesse em algo que ela não queria mexido, não agora, ela estava bem sem ninguém, e preferia ficar assim.

'Não teve graça Malfoy.

'Me chame de Draco, e eu chamo você de Lana certo? – Isso era tudo que ela não queria, mas que desculpa ia dar? Que aquilo ia dar uma sensação de proximidade que ela não queria?

'Como você quiser.

Draco sabia que ela não estava realmente chateada, ou com raiva dele, mas alguma coisa estava distraindo a garota. Um silencio não tão agradável. Ele não gostava de silêncios assim.

'Lana?

'Sim.- A garota que estava distraída olhou pra Draco que ia à frente depois que eles tinham recomeçado a andar em direção a cozinha.

'Você gosta de apostas?

'Sei lá, nunca apostei nada.

'Nossa, vou propor alguma coisa pra você. Deixa eu pensar.

E depois de alguns poucos minutos, Draco a olhou novamente, Lana não Sabia porque, mas ela não gostava daquele olhar.

'No baile. Eu vou ficar com você. Aposta que não?

Draco pensou em apostas estúpidas que podia fazer, mas ele, não conseguiu pensar em nada, e só de brincadeira resolveu propor que eles ficariam. O susto veio quando ela levou a serio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

De novo os joguinhos estúpidos? Pois bem ela ia mostrar para o loiro que ela sabia brincar também.

'Ok. **SE** eu perder tenho que fazer o que? – Ate que era divertido virar o jogo, pensou olhando a cara de incredulidade que o outro fazia.

'Ah, humm pagar um mico na frente de toda a escola. Você poderia dançar alguma musica brasileira.

'Hohoho, se agente ficar, eu danço tudo que você quiser, bem em cima do palco principal. Poderia ser até, Mc Marcinho, Se ela dança eu danço.

'O que?

'Ah, é um funk. Você não conheceria mas bomba lá no Rio.

'Bomba?

'Esquece, são gírias. E brasileiras, você não ia entender. Mas e se você perder faz o que?

'Não sei. Escolha alguma. Coisa. Alias nem se dê ao trabalho. Eu não vou perder. – E deu seu melhor olhar sedutor para Lana.

'Essa eu pago pra ver.

N/A:

Vocês têm todo o direito de ficar chateados, afinal, demorei um tempão... eu vou fazer de tudo pra postar o outro semana que vê e não outra, daqui a quinze dias. Esse capitulo ta bom? Vou fazer de tudo pro outro ficar melhor. Eu pretendo fazer o Baile no próximo, ou pelo menos começar. Vocês sabem clima romântico e tal... Acho que a fic não vai demorar muito pra chegar na reta final eu diria no Maximo mais uns cinco capítulos e nem garanto isso.

1 – Hhauhauahuahuahuahuahauhauha gente! Eu não resisti. KKKKKKKKK, eu tinha que escrever isso. A Lana tá muito tarada nessa cena.

Morcego + Seboso Morcegoso.

2- È impressão minha, ou ficou meio Emo?

Reviews:

Poke: Bem vinda ao meu time de reviewers! Se você gosta das tiras de humor, acho que vai gostar desse capitulo. E dos próximos também, agora eu estou mais numa fase humor, depois ver o Angst, Horror, etc... Muahahahahhaha Volta sempre ta? Valew fã. Huahauhsuahsuhuas

Xulimba: Eu nem digo nada do seu palpite, é só que ele foi certeiro. Mas depois desse capitulo, ta bem claro né? Vc gostou do meu H/G nesse capitulo?

Lispotter: Olha aí o Ron e a Mione, eles somem... mas não desaparecem de novo, eu não escrevi isso Acho que tu vai gostar desse capitulo é que eu não resisto, o Snape cai tão bem numas situações... Garota, sem comentarios dos 6 rotweilers, tá, só que vc é loka! Vc mora aonde? Fazenda? Pq pô minha casa que eu acho relativamente grandesó dá pro meu Pastor Branco, os seus nem quero imaginar o espaço que tomam. E o outro qual é a raça? Me diz os nomes? P

Seu palpite dos shipper, certo tb.

Cloud: Nussa, brigada. XD

Cadê as fics dessas garotas? Quero ler tb. Me diz como eu acho algumas delas aqui. Os Shippers, gen. Etc, pra eu procurar.

Ow Povo, de novo foi mal o atraso , mas eu meio que ainda to no prazo de quinze dias certo? Hj ainda é segunda.

Mas reviews please, bem que agente poderia aumentar uma em casa capitulo dá pra ser? olhar pidão Pode? Pode?

Um beijo bem estalado em todos vcs e em quem sumiu nesse mas no próximo aparece. Hem-hem.


	9. Chapter 9

Gina estava com medo. Passava o tempo todo com o humor variando mais do que quando estava em TPM. Hora ansiosa, hora conformada, hora se levantava se cama e pensava em ir falar com Harry, depois o medo de que ele tivesse feito apenas pro impulso e não por que realmente gostasse dela a fazia se deitar de novo e ficar relembrando o beijo que recebeu... Sentia o peso na consciência por ter praticamente banido John de sua cabeça, mas o que ela poderia fazer amara Harry desde sempre, iria continuar talvez amando para sempre, fazer o que? Claro que o garoto sempre teria um lugar em seu coração, mas ele era algo como mais um dos irmãos, talvez um mais próximo e acessível, que estava sempre ali para ajuda-la e confortar. Mas ela nunca o amaria como ele merece. Sabia disso. Era realmente melhor que ele tivesse terminado por que no momento em que Harry a beijou não passou sombra de John Smith pela sua cabeça, e ela provavelmente estaria se sentindo culpada por ter traído o namorado.

Bom, aí estava, agora totalmente a um passo de um colapso nervoso, ela sabia que simplesmente não se pode viver assim, ela tinha que conversar com ele, desabafar saber por que ele fizera aquilo, se foi a força do momento ou se gostava dela de verdade. Precisava saber. Mas enquanto não fazia isso se não tivesse brigado com Luna as duas poderiam estar conversando sobre isso, a garota tinha sempre o melhor conselho a dar. Como fazia falta.

E de repente o ar fugiu de seus pulmões quando leu o quadro de avisos:

BAILE DE INVERNO ANUAL DE HOGWARTS 

_Como nossos alunos já sabem, o Baile de inverno, tornado anual desde o corrente ano, realizar-se-á neste domingo, às 20:00hs no salão Principal de Hogwarts. _

_Informamos também que:_

_Só será permitido apenas para os alunos a partir do quarto ano. _

_Traje será à fantasia._

_Não serão permitidas bebidas com teor alcoólico tais como: Cerveja Amanteigada Extra Forte, Uísque de Fogo, Vinho Élfico, Champanhe Gaulês, ou nenhuma bebida à venda na loja Gemialidades Weasley. O contrabando das mesmas para dentro do Castelo com propósito de ingestão ou distribuição para colegas será severamente punido._

_Esperamos que todos se divirtam na festa, e façam deste mais um dos momentos memoráveis para a nossa escola. _

_Diretora da Grifinória: Minerva McGonnagal._

_Diretor de Hogwarts: Alvo Dumbledore._

Gina fez uma cara sonhadora. Baile à fantasia, muita bebida contrabandeada, bandas bruxas incríveis, nada pra fazer alem de se divertir com os amigos e os namorados. Exceto que ela tinha um problema. Não tinha no momento amigos ou namorado. Por que Luna não falava mais com ela, e Harry, bom Harry iria com Lana, não?

Ou ele desistiria de ir com a outra para ir com ela?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dia do Baile:

Harry levantou e esfregou os olhos com preguiça, tinha tido um sonho tão bom. Ele havia sonhado que era namorado de Gina, e os dois passeavam por Hogsmeade o dia todo se divertindo e brincando felizes, ate que de noite voltavam para o castelo, depois o sonho pulos subitamente para o Baile de inverno, eles estavam juntos dançando e provocando inveja em todos, John precisava ser segurado por Ron, para não avançar em cima dele que ria como se dissesse: eu ganhei! Depois vieram somente coisas bobas e ele terminou por acordar. Como seria bom se fosse verdade... Ele e Gina poderiam se dar muito bem, não? Eles quando conversavam se entendiam perfeitamente. Ela era inteligente e sabia às vezes ser quase tão sarcástica quanto Draco. Ela admirava tudo isso nela, e claro a beleza, Gina não tinha aquela beleza comum, ela passava despercebida com tantas garotas lindas em Hogwarts, exceto para quem a conhecia, pêra eles ela parecia ter uma luz irradiando de si. Seu riso era contagiante, ser ataques de quero colo, seu charme despropositado, tudo nela era perfeito. Ela era perfeita para Harry.

Ele tinha que criar coragem e falar com ela, ela não havia terminado com John? Então por que fugia dele desde o beijo? Hoje ele iria falar com ela e quem sabe ate o baile estivessem juntos.  
Era sua chance. E o Baile era...

Hoje!

O desespero se abateu sobre Harry, ele não tinha fantasia!

Calma Harry e relaxa. Respira fundo isso não é nada que não seja remediado com uma visita escondida ao povoado. Ron e Mione me dão cobertura nas aulas. Sim. É isso.

E Harry saiu para Hogsmeade um tanto aparvalhado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Mione me salva! Com que fantasia eu vou? Eu não faço idéia do que vestir!

- Lana calma. Esse seu desespero é normal, afinal, é seu primeiro Baile aqui, mas, acredite, não precisa virar essa pilha de nervos!

Lana estava a ponto de puxar os cabelos, como é que Dumbledore tivera o desplante de não avisar antes de ela vir para o castelo que precisaria de um traje desses! Agora que o Baile estava próximo ela percebera que não ia ter tempo de arrumar nada.

- Vai ser um desastre.

- Lana relaxa, já sei bem como nós vamos.

- Como nós vamos?

- Humhum. – Mione respondeu balançando a cabeça. Tenho algo ideal.

- Serio? – a garota confirmou com a cabeça – Posso ver?

- Vem cá.

Mione abriu o seu malão tirou com cuidado todas as veste até não ter mais nada, e sussurrando um feitiço fez apareceu mais uma fechadura que ela abriu, revelando um compartimento bem fundo oculto no fundo do malão.

Lana olhou com uma cara estranha um monte de peças pretas e de couro que ela via.

- Só precisam de uns ajustes.

- Sei. Sua cara essas roupas.

- Nada de sarcasmo espertinha. Eu sei que não tem nada a ver comigo, mas, afinal é uma vez na vida, eu tenho alguns dias assim mais... rebelde.

- Põe rebelde nisso. Eu não acho estranho afinal, é minha realidade, mas você? Inglesa, conservadora?

- Ah já te disse depois que isso passar volto a ser tudo isso. Mas sabia que eu já esmurrei o Draco?

- Serio, você tinha que ter visto a cara de medo dele. – Hermione riu – ele correu com medo de mim – mais gargalhadas, acompanhadas das de Lana.

- Isso foi muito tempo. O ultimo dia rebelde que eu tive foi quando eu e o Ron começamos a namorar.

- Ah eu lembro, nossa que roupa, eu vi ate o Snape dando umas olhadas estranhas pra você.

- O Snape? - Hermione fez uma careta de nojo e susto – eca.

- Eca nada, ele pelo menos ainda dá um caldo. Um caldo bem bom aliás. Então voltando as roupas, você acha que o Dumbledore permitiria isso?

- Vai ficar bom. Sério. É só dar uma ajeitada. Achei que você fosse adorar. Eu comprei, ou melhor, uma prima comprou pra mim numa loja que era de uma brasileira, do Rio também, ela era cantora de funk eu acho... Karen Glamurosa sei lá... aí ela montou em Londres a loja e lá faz muito sucesso.

- Quer dizer que agente vai vestida de...

- Aham. – De novo acenou com a cabeça.

- Lana deu um sorriso enorme e brilhante.

- Isso é ótimo para o que eu tenho em mente.

Mione a olhou curiosa.

- E o que isso seria?

Ela olhou com uma cara de maníaca para a outra e pôs se a contar seus planos que envolviam, palco, Malfoy, Mc Marcinho, e funk.

Hermione teve uma crise de soluços depois de rir a tarde quase toda.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco entrou no seu dormitório e se dirigiu a sua cama. Em cima dela havia um pacote branco se nome nem identificação.

Ele abiu e dentro tinha uma roupa estranha. E um bilhete se materializou em cima dela.

_A aposta ainda ta de pé? Eu concordo, mas, com a condição de você usar isso no Baile._

_Não esqueça. E me encontre na frente do salão dez minutos antes do Baile, não se atrase!_

Draco fez uma cara feia e torceu o nariz para o bilhete que se desfez assim que ele terminou de ler.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Quer dizer que você gosta do Malfoy?

- Ah Mione, não é gostar, é que eu, sabe... tipo... meio que...

- Lana.

- Sim?

- Gírias de mais numa frase só.

- Ah. Desculpe.

- Continua.

- È que bom, tudo bem, eu gosto dele sim. Canalha, aposto que ele sabia que essas brincadeiras iam terminar fazendo eu gostar dele.

- É, mas você também planejou essa surpresinha pra ele, vale por todas as que ele fez com você não?

- Pode acreditar.

- Lana. Sabe que você dá medo? Esse plano todo... fazer o Malfoy pagar esse micaço...

- Ah Mione, mas ele vai ficar com a gostosa aqui, ele também não sai ganhando? – ela disse com uma falsa pose de metida.

- As duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Mas acho que ele é uma pessoa legal, ele vem ganhando muitos pontos comigo esses últimos dias.

- Ah comigo ele já tem muitos também. Ser o tempo todo tão gostoso, dá muuuuiiitos pontos.

Hermione riu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

John não tinha muitas perspectivas para esse baile. O que ele faria lá sozinho? Maldita hora que prometera aos amigos ir aquele estúpido baile. Tinha uma fantasia velha de Zorro deveria servir. Gina sempre brincava que ele ficaria sexy com ela e não via a hora de baile chegar e eles irem juntos. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e se desfez. Planos que foram jogados no lixo. Ele sabia que tinha feito o certo, que não tinha volta e que sua tristeza ao passar. Mas doía tanto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Luna não tinha vontade de ir ao baile, especialmente porque ela teria que ir sozinha, já que ninguém nunca a convidava. Mas ele tinha um motivo para ir, ela pensou bem, pesou os fatos e viu que não valia a pena perder a amizade com Gina por um motivo bobo, talvez não bobo, mas o que era aquilo diante da amizade que ela tinham? Ela também sentia falta de tudo que fazia com a outra, se estivessem bem agora, gina que arrumaria uma fantasia para ela, ou pelo menos reformaria a que já tivesse. Ela era craque naquilo. Tudo bem, hoje isso seria resolvido. E ela queria saber tudo sobre o rompimento de sua amiga e John.Eles pareciam tão bem... Doeu escutar aquilo da boca dos outro e não em primeira mão, da própria Gina como deveria ter sido, mas agora era passado. E ela tinha que se virar para arranjar uma fantasia legal. Poderia ser...cigana. É nada de mais, mas também daria um trabalhinho, teria que escurecer os cabelos, a pele e os olhos afinal alguém já viu uma cigana branca leite, loira e de olhos azuis?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco se olhou no espelho.

- Não acredito que eu vesti isso.

- Nem eu Drake, querido. Eu sei que você queria chamar a atenção e inovar mas isso é fantasia de que? Mendigo trouxa?

- Humf. Acredite, nem eu mesmo sei.

- E o que você é?

- Eu? Eu sou a fada roxa.

- Hein? Eu já ouvi falar da fada azul, mas da roxa nunca.

- Ah querido, todas a s garotas do sexto ano da Sonserina vão de fadas, cada uma de uma cor, eu sou a roxa, Daphne é a azul, Emília é a verde...

- Emilia? A Bulstrode é uma fada?

- É sim querido, todas nós temos uma fada dentro de nós, não seja grosseiro quando a encontrar e nem faça troça dela pelas costas ouviu? Ou eu vou voltar a perseguir você.

- Urgh. Nem vem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harry estava pronto. Ele agora iria pegar Gina e desceria para o salão, depois eles poriam tudo em pratos limpos e aí tudo resolvido. Mas ele estava esquecendo alguma coisa...

'Oh meu Deus! Lana já vai comigo! Não posso ir com, as duas, nem deixar Lana esperando, não seria justo, mas se eu não fosse com Gina ela poderia pensar que ele estava afim da Lana e esse mal-entendido poderia ir longe... Ele tina que falar com Lana.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lana estava pronta, descou para o salão comunal e ficou esperando Harry. Totalmente o contrario do normal, ela que deveria estar começando a se arrumar e deixando Harry de molhomas sua fantasia não era tão elaborada, não dava trabalho nenhum, mas com certeza chocaria a todos.

- Lana! – Harry chegou arfando da corrida. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e tentou normalizar a respiração.

- Harry! Até que enfim! Vamos logo senão seremos os últimos á-

- Não espera – ele se levantou e ajeitou as vestes – preciso falar com você.

- Não dá pra ser depois? – ela perguntou tentativamente.

- Não. Eu preciso que você tente me compreender, eu queria muito ir com você ao baile, muito mesmo mais-

- Queria? Como assim queria?

- Olha Lana é que – ele começou a ficar nervoso com o olhar quase magoado da outra – eu queria ir com outra pessoa e-

- Era só não ter me convidado e sim a ela – fechou os olhos e se virou não querendo encarar o outro – eu só não queria ir sozinha, sei que é egoísmo, mas eu também não te obriguei a me convidar certo?

- Eu sei Lana é só que eu percebi agora que gosto dela.

- Espera – ela começou a se animar – quer dizer que você relamente gosta de uma garota? Pensei que fosse desculpa pra não ir comigo!

- Ah Lana por favor – respirou aliviado, sorriu – eu disse que queria ir com você, o problema é que eu deveria ter te dito um pouco antes não?

- Com certeza. – Lana agora sorria com os olhos brilhando – Harry, quem é?

- Você vai me fazer contar de qualquer forma não vai? – olhou miseravelmente nos olhos da amiga.

- Vou – sorriu de uma orelha a outra – nem que eu tenha que ler sua mente – olhou maldosamente e piscou um olho.

- Hein? Você é legilimente?

- Sou. – Harry a olhou estranho.

- Mesmo?

- Claro. Dom da vidência. Dumbledore achou perigoso que a noticia se espalhassse e me recomendou a não contar a ninguém, mas acho que não corro risco contando a você.

Harry sorriu

- Gina.

- Eu sabia!

Lana começou a dar pulinhos em volta de Harry que começou a sentir tonto.

- Fazia tempo que eu não tinha ninguém pra encupidar.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Só que Harry, não sei se você percebeu, nos somos os únicos grifinorios aqui.

- E daí?

Gina já foi, você vai ter que ir comigo.

Droga.

Lana fez beicinho.

- Ah não quer dizer, não é que eu não queira ir com você, eu quero, quer dizer eu quero is com a Gina mas também não queria deixar de ir com você e...

- Que dizer que você queria ir com as duas? – a cara de desespero do garoto foi tão fofa que ela desistiu do teatrinho – Bobo. Eu to só brincando, eu sei o que você quis dizer.

Harry respirou aliviado.

- Você é maldosa.

- Eu sei. E a propósito Harry, gostei do cabelo.

Harry corou.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aos poucos os alunos iam chegando ao salão principal, havia todas as fantasias trouxas e bruxas possíveis. Fadas, Reis, Damas, índios, militares, bailarinas, arlequins, colombinas, pierrôs, roqueiros, padres, freiras... e muitas outras.

Quando chegaram a porta: Gina, Rony e Mione o barulho do salão chega a zero, e depois os murmúrios recomeçam.

Gina vestia algo bem simples mais visualmente muito bonito. Um vestido tomara que caia preto, botas de cano longo, envernizadas, cabelo escurecido até um tom de preto azulado, olhos avermelhados, maquiagem branca no rosto fazendo contraste com os olhos delineados com cílios realçados e com a boca, muito vermelha, uma vampira trouxa, com caninos alongados também. Ela desceu elegantemente a escada dando a impressão de que estava pronta para se divertir sem compromisso, mas pro dentro tudo op que ela desejava era encontrar Harry e ficar a noite toda com ele.

Rony estava bem mais bonito do que em seu primeiro baile, calça e camisa azuis, coturnos pretos, quepe preto com azul, e revolveres presos nos lados da cintura, policial trouxa.

Hermione foi quem entrou por ultimo, causando estranheza nas mulheres, admiração dos homens e ciúmes do namorado... Vestia uma calça jeans com strass ( bem justa ) , uma blusa simples preta e justa. Sandália de salto altíssimo, algumas pulseiras, brincos de argola e o cabelo alisado e escurecido alguns tons estava solto, uma típica funkeira carioca. Assim que pôs os pés no tapete vermelho do salão um duende veio cumprimenta-la.

- Mione?

- Sim, Neville, eu mesma.

- Nossa que diferente, sua fantasia é de que?

- Dançarina de funk.

- Han?

- Nada, é trouxa você não saberia.

Harry entrou quase despercebido, até o primeiro degrau da escada, depois disso quase que como se alguém tivesse espalhado todos sabiam que era ele e se viraram para olhar. Ele a Lana ao seu lado.

Ele estava todo de preto, calça camisa de mangas, chapéu e máscara. Zorro, simples, mas pro ser uma fantasia trouxa não era conhecida ali, alem do fato de estar usando lentes de contato, transparentes é claro para que todos pudessem ver seus olhos desimpedidos e contrastando maravilhosamente com a mascara escura. Quando chegou ao lado dos amigos muito ciente de que já era o centro das atenções, pra variar, escutou uns cochichos, aparentemente as garotas gostaram do seu cabelo mais comprido e preso em um rabo de cavalo. E Lana ao seu lado, vestida com uma roupa bem parecida com a de Hermione.

- Harry você ta lindo! Adorei sua fantasia de Zorro!

- Ah também gostei da sua de... de que mesmo? É igual a da Lana... vocês combinaram?

- Não, foi coincidência - Hermione revirou os olhos. – estamos de funkeira.

- Nossa. E você Rony, já sei, policial. Fácil pra mim, mas os bruxos vão achar original. Não é nem um pouco parecido com as vestes dos aurores.

- É cara, papai me sugeriu essa já que e faria uma fantasia batida provavelmente, essa além de ser novidade aqui foi fácil pra mamãe fazer.

- Lana, a roupa ficou linda em você. – Hermione sorriu pra garota.

- Em você também. Você viu o Draco? – ela puxou a garota para o lado para que os outros não ouvissem – Estou fugindo dele por causa da aposta , tenho medo de falhar... eu quero que ele pague o mico, mas não é por isso que vou deixar de aproveitar. – piscou um olho e saiu pelo meio da multidão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Pansy. Você e suas amigas fadas poderiam servir pra alguma coisa e me esconderem não?

- Esconder de quem? – a garota esticou o pescoço procurando alguém ou algo que nem sabia o que era – De que? E Por que?

- Perguntas demais. Não vou responder. – ela acrescentou casualmente – Aliás você não viu por aí a Lana viu?

_- Lana_ – a outra repetiu em tom de falsete. Vocês já se tratam pelo nome hunf, deveria selecionar melhor com quem anda Draco.

- Despeitada. – Ele falou olhando as ridículas asas cobertas de glitter roxo que Pansy usava.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lana estava do lado de fora do castelo, andando a esmo com umas colegas de dormitório que vieram sem par ou de alguma forma se separaram deles. Não agüentava mais de ansiedade, queria que desse meia noite e pudesse por seu plano em pratica logo. Ela não tinha nem visto ainda como Draco havia ficado naquela roupa que mandou, era perfeito para ele, tinha certeza que ficaria ótimo.

Também pensava em Harry, será que ele tinha conseguido se acertar com Gina? Eles mereciam ficar juntos, mesmo que ela não gostasse de mim... Mas acho que é puro ciúme então... ela está perdoada.

Olhou novamente o relógio, meia noite! Agora sim, posso achar Draco e...

- Te peguei. – Lana sentiu uns arrepios pela coluna quando Draco a abraçou pro trás e falou em seu ouvido. Sorriu maliciosa. 'Agora que você me paga pelas brincadeirinhas sem graça Draco, espere só... '

- Hum, me pegou mesmo, e agora vai fazer o que comigo? – Ela fez uma carinha inocente que não convencia nem os lufas do primeiro ano.

- Que tal eu beijar você? – ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e foi se aproximando...

- Na hora em que Lana percebeu o que ele fazia se abaixou rápido e saiu dos braços do loiro agora moreno.

- Golpe baixo Draco. Mas ainda bem que sedução barata não funciona comigo. – Ela deu uma olhada de cima abaixo aprovando o look Mc no garoto – ficou bom.

- Hunf.

Draco fez uma cara contrariada, aparentemente ele não gostou da regata verde militar colada, nem da calça cargo caqui que tinha a cintura tão baixa que se ele soltasse o cinto que usava ela desceria ate o meio da bunda 'coisa indecente!', nem das milhares de correntes penduradas, nem dos anéis enormes ou o pior, fazer seu cabelo platinado ficar castanho escuro e fazer um penteado bagunçado.

- Oh querido, falo serio, ficou bem... gostoso.

- Ah você me acha gostoso então, eu sabia, essa sua pose de difícil é só fachada. – ele foi caminhando para perto da garota que não mais se afastava.

Ficou a cinco centímetros dela as bocas quase encostando, ela era mais baixa um pouco,mas os saltos a deixavam quase num mesmo patamar agora.

Ele foi se aproximando mais e mais e então finalmente se beijaram.

Lana achou que ele beijasse mal, todo garoto metido geralmente é contrario do que diz ser, mas Draco realmente era mestre no que fazia. Ela bem podia beija-lo muito mais vezes.

Draco adorou baijar aquela garota, era incrível. Ele se sentia a vontade com ela, não sentia necessidade de ficar cheio de dedos, ela era sincera e ele também, aquela relação podia durar sim...

Depois de se olharem nos olhos um tempo, Draco começou a dar umas risadinhas, Lana se mostrou indiferente mais sabia o que estava por vir.

- Então eu tenho que te dar algo pra fazer senhorita Rodrigues – Draco parou de falar quando Lana começou a balançar o dedo em sua cara.

- Nananinanão. Que dia era o Baile Draco?

- Hoje – ela não entendia nada.

- Ontem, querido, domingo, passamos da meia noite, já é segunda, tecnicamente o Baile terminou, mas é claro os alunos não obedecem.

- E daí?

- E daí, que quem perdeu a aposta foi você, eu não fiquei com você no baile, fiquei depois, no dia seguinte.

Draco estava mudo. A garota o enrolara direitinho. E ele caiu.

- Então pronto para pagar seu mico? Ah Draco, hoje você me paga por todas as suas brincadeirinhas, ah se paga.

- O que eu tenho que fazer então. – Draco revisou em sua mente se realmente uma relação entre os dois poderia durar, talvez não.

- Dançar funk. Rapidinho e indolor uma musica só. E só pra os mais íntimos você sabe... Harry, Mione, Gina, Rony...

- Ah não, na frente do Weasley não, ele vai usar isso contra mim ate a próxima vida!

- Ah Draco, isso foi tão infantil. Ele não vai fazer nada, confie em mim.

- Claro que eu confio, depois dessa que você armou pra mim e de me mandar dançar funk. Óbvio que eu confio

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois que Lana achou todos os que procurava, para o azar de Draco levou todo mundo para os jardins e mais um aparelho trouxa que ela conjurou. Ele viu que Harry e Gina nem se olhavam direito, pareciam envergonhados, sem saber o que fazer.

- Muito bem. Eu não sei dançar funk, não dá pra ser outra coisa Lana?

- Não querido **tem** que ser funk.

- Saco.

- Cala a boca e presta atenção. – ela se dirigiu ao resto das pessoas – Gente sentem, aí na grama mesmo, depois vocês fazem um feitiço pra limpar se quiserem...

- Ainn que vergonha Lana, você é cruel.

- Aow! Não faz esse beicinho que eu gamo. – ela mandou um beijinho no ar pra ele.

- Olhem só eu vou dançar primeiro e depois você faz seu show Draquinho.

Ela ligou um aparelho que Draco nunca viu na vida, e colocou uns discos redondos que brilhavam dentro. Depois de apertar vários botos um som ate legalzinho começou a soar, umas batidas bem marcantes.

_Glamurosa, rainha do funk, poderosa, olhar de diamante _

Lana começou a dançar, com incrível desenvoltura, ela levantou os braços e começou a rebolar, ninguém ali conseguiria isso, só mesmo quem já tinha muita pratica, ela rodou um pouco, sempre dando umas abaixada, reboladas, requebradas, balançadas, Draco estava absimado ela queria que ele fizesse aquilo?

Deixou de prestar atenção na musixa que ele conseguia entender graças q um feitiço de tradução simultânea muito útil, e começou a prestar atenção na garota, ela era realmente muito linda, ela olhoui bem nos seu olhos e sorriu, fazia aquilo tudo com a maior graça e naturalidade, ela era realmente muito boa dançarina.

_Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão, balança gostoso e vai quebrando ate o chão_

Lana deu umas reboladas enquanto descia e Draco definitivamente sabia que não nascera para aquilo.

- Lana. JÁ CHEGA! – ele precisou gritar para que ela muito concentrada na dança escutasse. – Vamos acabar com isso logo.

Draco rebolando era hilário, todos riam muito vendo o loiro tentar imitar os passos da ficante, que oficialmente não era ainda reconhecida.

Draco colocou as mãos nos joelhos e ondulou os quadris 'ridiculo' , depois levantou e fez a mesma coisa só que para os lados, a calça caia literalmente já que Lana o obrigou a tirar o cinto. Simplesmente ele não merecia ter sua cueca e bunda expostos para Harry, Ron (que não conseguia mas nem ficar sentado e já rolava não chão), Gina e Hermione, ele não merecia mesmo.

- Ai Lana só você pra fazer isso com o rei da sonserina. Então ó nobre rei? Não vos dignais a dizer uma só palavra em vossa defesa? – Hermione zombou.

- Ate você Granger? E você Harry? Não diz nada?

- Draco, simplesmente nenhuma palavra traduz o que eu vi hoje aqui. – ele riu – pode ter certeza de que os filhos de vocês vão saber de tudo isso eu mesmo me encarrego de contar tudo.

- Engarçadinho.

- Ai gente. Coitado do Malfoy, você que pesou pesado Lana.

- Mas me diz se você não gostou? Alias –Lana acrescentou vendo uma oportunidade que não poderia perder – preciso te contar uma coisa, é uma recado, vem comigo.

As garotas sairiam e restaram os outro que foram se ajeitando para voltar pra dentro do castelo.

- Vamos dispersando pessoal, acabou o show, eu sei que você, Harry, vai repensar se não é gay hoje a noite, quando lembrar da bunda mais gostosa de Hogwarts rebolando pra você, você Ronald, mesma coisa, e pior vai ficar preocupado em ter que segurar sua namorada pra não pular em cima de mim, mas agora vamos pra dentro, onde a Lana colocou meu cinto? – ele procurou em volta e apanhou do chão – eu sei que é um sacrilégio privar os pobres mortais que perderam essa apresentação hoje aqui de ver – ele colocou o cinto bem apertado – o rei do funk dando uma de suas performances mas, é o jeito, eu não quero ser atacado pelos corredores pra ter que dar autógrafo.

- Sei. Depois desse mico você não iria nem mais por os pés fora do salão comunal da sonserina.

Eles foram andando e conversando no caminho do castelo, mas Harry estava um pouco distante, pensando que tinha que encontrar Gina logo, ele precisava falar com ela antes que perdesse a coragem era o jeito esperar que ela voltasse com Lana.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Gina, você sabe que aquilo era só uma desculpa pra falar com você não é?

- Claro. Só não sei o que você quer comigo.

- Só quero dizer que ao contrario do que eu sei que você pensa, eu e Harry não temos nada, sei que você tem ciúmes dele. Ele ate queria vir co9m você hoja mas ele demorou e você veio antes, só por isso ele ainda veio comigo.

- Claro. – Gina estava realmente aliviada, a garota era ate simpática, se não grudasse tanto no Harry poderiam se dar bem.

- Pois bem. Era só isso, volte lá que eu tenho a impressão de que o Harry ainda quer falar com você. – ela piscou um olho e foi andando. Gina a seguiu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Luna viu Gina andando com Lana e estranhou, o motivo da briga das duas tinha sido ela dizer que Gina tinha ciúmes da outra. Agora elas estavam ali. Antes que a raiva tomasse conta Luan respirou fundo e foi ate amiga.

- Oi.

- Oi Luna.

- Perdôo você.

- Simples assim?

- Simples assim. Mas foi a ultima vez.

- Eu tava com tanta saudades de você. – Gina se jogou em um abraço apertado quase chorando de alivio por Luna ter perdoado-a, ela não aguenteva mais não ter com quem conversar. Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar...

- Depois de muito tempo que as duas conversavam a colocavam a outra a par de tudo que havia acontecido durante a briga, finalmente elas terminaram, Luna viu Harry pelo canto do olho procurando alguém por ali, ela deu uma desculpa e saiu de perto da amiga.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A musica alta já tinha atraído muitos para a pista de dança, as luzes coloridas faziam contrastes realmente belos com os enfeites especais colocados, por motivo do baile. Harry avistou quem procurava, se sentiu mais nervoso ainda, como se possível. Ela não podia estar mais linda, seu coração acelerou ao vê-la se virar na sua direção, seu vestido negro a deixou realmente bela, usava uma maquiagem praticamente branca, fazendo um contraste bonito com os lábios e olhos destacados, ela parecia estranhamente bem mais alta com as botas de salto alto, o cabelo todo solto, com vários reflexos azuis a deixavam com aparência mais madura, não de menina, Harry quase perdia o fôlego diante de tanta beleza, com certeza ninguém chegaria a seus pés hoje. Ele se lembrou do que viera fazer. Foi até ela.

De repente sua garganta secou, ele fechou os punhos, que dizer?

- Gina. – Sua voz saiu tremula. O nervosismo dava um nó em sua garganta.

- Harry. – ela acenou gentilmente com a cabeça.

Era tudo o que conseguiria dizer, ele estava perfeito, camisa social preta, perfeitamente ajustada ao tamanho de seu corpo, calças pretas, e sapatos da mesma cor. Mas o que estava lhe roubando o ar era o verde se seus olhos, brilhavam cada vez mais, sem os óculos ela podia ver claramente todos os riscos da sua íris, podia se perder pra sempre ali, ela estaria feliz. Tentou em vão controlar a respiração, e não cair, devido à tremedeira em suas pernas.

- Você ainda gosta de John Smith? Por que achei que foi por isso que você se afastou de mim quando... – Ele tinha que perguntar. Tinha que saber, isso ia definir o que ele faria. Suas atitudes. Dependiam da resposta dela.

- Sim. – Ela estava incerta.

A resposta foi uma facada em seu peito. Ele só pensava em sair dali o mais rápido que a mágoa e a humilhação permitissem. Ia perguntar então por que ela deixou que ele a beijasse e se iludisse...

- Gosto dele como gosto de Rony, Gui, Carlinhos ou os gêmeos, talvez como o Percy mais acho que não . – Um brilho de felicidade que havia se apagado dos olhos de Harry de repente voltou com toda a força. – Ele é como um irmão, cometi um erro ao tentar ficar com ele mesmo gostando... mesmo gostando de você.

E empurrou Gina contra a parede mais próxima, ela o olhou assustada e tentou dizer algo, mas ele a calou se aproximando até colar as bocas. Ficaram só com os lábios encostados por um tempo, de olhos fechados tentando saber se aquilo era real, logo Harry passou para um beijo mais passional, que roubou toda a sanidade de Gina, e durou em minutos uma eternidade inteira, fez o chão sumir e tudo em volta, as pessoas, a festa, tudo desapareceu no segundo em que eles se beijaram, como se fosse realmente o primeiro, tudo novo e apaixonante.

A necessidade por oxigênio falou mais alto, fazendo-os se separarem, ofegantes, os olhos presos, os castanhos escurecidos até um tom quase preto para combinar com as roupas de Gina e os verdes profundos, por longos momentos tudo que eles puderam fazer foi se olhar, se sentindo finalmente completos, com sua outra metade do quebra-cabeça.

Harry quebrou o silencio.

- Vamos pra fora, olhar as estrelas um pouco, eu sei que é clichê e piegas mas é tudo o que eu consigo pensar em fazer agora. – Meu deus, ela correspondera. Ela ainda sentia algo por ele,depois de todo aquele tempo.

- Sabe, eu não posso pensar em nada melhor. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido. Os olhos sorrindo também felicidade estampada em sua face.Agradecia, por Harry ter segurado-a tão fortemente, por que do jeito que suas pernas tremiam agora, mais que antes, ela teria com certeza caído se não fosse pelo abraço forte onde ainda estava.

Então as mãos dadas, os corações batendo forte, e as mentes ainda esperando pra ver se não era um sonho cruelmente real, eles saíram do salão principal, sobre olhares invejosos de muitos, eles faziam um casal muito lindo, Lupin muito mais tocado, pois aquele casal lhe lembrava um outro, que hoje não podia estar aqui, mas que se via refletido naquele novo par.

Os olhos se procuravam como por vontade própria, o amor refletido ali era inegável.

- Gina. – Ele tinha que falar agora.

- Sim. – Ela sorria.

- Eu... acho que vai parecer precipitado, mas eu acho que o que eu sinto é algo forte demais pra ser só amizade ou carinho eu acho que, bom, eu amo você. – Seu coração ficou mais leve com a revelação.

- Harry... – seus olhos brilharam tanto que rivalizavam com as estrelas no céu. – Eu amo você, sempre amei, eu nunca, nunca perdi por completo a esperança, eu não poderia te esquecer nem se quisesse, por que eu preciso de você como de ar, desde que te vi pela primeira vez...

- E correu de mim. – Gina deu uma risadinha ao lembrar o episódio.

- Foi horrível, mas eu era uma criança, e o que eu senti naquele momento, foi o mesmo que sinto agora Harry, eu não poderia lidar com aquilo como lido hoje, era muito forte, eu... senti medo, eu era uma criança a dimensão do que eu sentia... eu nunca poderia entender.

- Eu não sei desde quando, eu sei que eu te amo, com todo o meu ser, eu morria de ciúmes do John, eu queria proteger você, abraçar você beijar você mas confundi tudo que sentia pro amor de irmão, achava que o sentimento de proteção era devia a você ser a irmã mais nova dos Weasleys, mas depois do beijo – ele corou alguns tons mas não se abalou e continuou firme olhando-a nos olhos – depois do beijo que eu te dei, percebi a verdade, hoje tive coragem pra finalmente te dizer isso. E acho que nunca tive tanta certeza de ter feito algo certo.

Eles caminharam até a beira do lago e ficaram deitados um ao lado do outro olhando as estrelas. A luz da lua abençoando seu amor.

**Underneath the star light, star light  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**

**Sob a luz das estrelas  
Estaremos perdidos neste ritmo  
Sinta-o roubar seu coração hoje a noite**

John, desiludido depois de ter visto os dois juntos sem querer, caminhava de volta para o castelo, cabisbaixo.

Um barulho estrondoso se fez ouvir, o ar começou a condensar e arrefecer, a noite já escura se tornou negra e sem estrelas nenhuma, os alarmes contra magia negra de Hogwarts soaram, a escola estava sendo atacada.

N/A: Sim, eu sei que demorei. Mas eu iria postar esse capitulo em duas partas mas achei melhor postar inteiro de uma vez, pra não quebra a seqüência e tal... Tivemos humor (ou pelo menos a tentativa), tivemos romance, tivemos fluffy, tivemos ação...

Foi o maior capitulo, se foi o melhor não sei. Achei o H/G muito meloso, vou compensar com crueldade triplicada no próximo... XD

Reviews:

Miaka:Leitora nova! Olá moça, espero que comente sempre e me diga o que ta legal, e pergunte sempre que tiver duvidas, respondendo a de agora: você não perdeu nada não, rsrsrsrs eu é que não disse mesmo que eles fariam no ritual, só mencionei por cima, senão não teria nada de surpresa na hora né? Me diz se você gostou dessa cena do Harry e da Gina. Tomara que agrade. Brigada pela review adorei.

Xulimba:Ah eu fresco com a cara do Sevvie mas eu amo ele. E o Harry! Ele nem suou tanto assim hein? Mas eu já vou fazer eles sofrerem de novo Muahahahahahaha.Manda review de novo ta? Me diz se gostou desse. Vc é português? Pq rapariga nunca vejo usarem no bom sentido aqui no Brasil...

Moemita:Valew, brigada pela review, que bom que você gostou, tomara q a fic continue agradando.

Cloud:Demorei, desculpa mas em compensação o capitulo ta maior, Me diz se gostou dessa cena H/G ficou meloso mais do que eu gostaria, mas eles vão sofrer bastante agora...

Priscila:Valew muito, muito mesmo pela dica, nem acredito q vou conseguir colocar os travessões! Vou fazer de tudo pra que você continue gostando.

Gente bjos muito obrigada pelas cinco reviews desse capitulo, espero seis no próximo pode ser? Nem é tanto assim é?


	10. Chapter 10

Os quatro clãs – cap 10

Havia dado meia noite, sendo assim todos os feitiços de glamour se desfizeram, truque sujo de Dumbledore para que os casais mais tímidos fossem forçados a mostrar um para o outro quem era quem.

Harry e Gina pararam bem a caminho de um novo beijo e se viraram na direção do barulho, Harry estava paralisado, centenas de comensais simplesmente se materializaram do nada bem nos meio dos jardins de Hogwarts, tinha conseguido de alguma forma driblar as proteções da escola. O único lugar que sempre pode se sentir totalmente seguro e protegido.

- Harry! Você precisa procuram Dumbledore, eles não podem te ver!

Ela segurou a mão do garoto e começou a correr desesperadamente desviando de todo tipo de feitiços que voavam pro cima de suas cabeças, mas de repente o garoto estacou.

- Não posso deixá-los! Os alunos, tenho que ajudá-los Gina!

- Harry, por favor, você não vai conseguir fazer nada contra centenas de comensais, além disso, você sabe que não pode ser pego, isso é mais importante do que tudo!

- Não vá você procure se abrigar no castelo.

- Por Merlin Harry vamos! – lágrmas de aflição brotaram nos cantos de seus olhos. Diante disso Harry cedeu.

No caminho avistaram, professores e membros da Ordem que tinha chegado para ajudar na batalha, alguns já foram cuidar dos feridos que só aumentavam, o numero ainda era pequeno, os Aurores com certeza foram chamados e devido a desvantagem numérica no momento somente com a chegada deles poderiam ter chance contra o exercito das trevas.

Depois da chegada dos mesmor ainda assim a luta era feroz, comensais estavam fora de seu estado comum, elo que se podia perceber Voldemort conseguira induzir neles algo com efeito preciso com um Imperius, e o resultado era desastroso para o lado da fênix, os comensais lutavam sem se importar com eles, só em matar tudo e todos que conseguissem, em nada lembravam a maioria dos covardes que o lord das trevas tinha, esse agora eram maquinas de matar.

Dumbledore descia pelas escadas principais derrubando vários comensais com um único feitiço.

- Harry, entre no castelo! Rápido!

Mas nem um passo mais o garoto conseguiu dar, sentiu uma dor tão forte que seus joelhos enfraqueceram e cederam, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele lutava contra Voldemor que tentava entrar na sua mente, mas desse vez foi tão diferente, mais forte, ele caiu no chão gemendo e arfando, os olhos saindo de foco.

- Não! Harry, o que está acontecendo? – ela correu para ajudar o garoto mas foi surpreendida quando num piscar de olhos ele se levantou e suas mãos voaram em seu pescoço. Ela tentou se soltar, mas o aperto era forte demais, seu fôlego ia se extinguindo, os ruídos ensurdecedores da guerra ao seu redor parecendo muito distante, seu coração sangrando por que Harry. Seu Harry estava fazendo isso com ela, e ela não tinha mais forças para raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, sue vista turvando rapidamente.

- Nãããão! – Ron veio correndo apressadamente sem entender também, sua Irma sendo estrangulada por seu amigo, sem motivos sem sentido...

- Estupefaça! – Graças a Merlin Hermione tinha senso pratico por que se não fosse pro ela, ele ia ficar estupefato demais para fazer alguma coisa.

- Tem algo errado com ele!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Atraído pela confusão e os gritos de Ron, Lucius Malfoy se virou para olhar o que acontecia ali. Um garoto estrangulando a menina ruiva, seria algum filho de comensais? De repente a sangue ruim amiga de Potter chega e estupora o menino, insuportável, sempre estragando tudo. Depois de um tempo percebeu algo muito estranho, o feitiço não tinha feito nada com o rapaz, ele se virou na sua direção bruscamente.

- Potter? Que diabos...?

Era Potter? Mas tinha algo estranho nele, os olhos muito escuros, a pele tão pálida que parecia cera, e a cicatriz sangrava como se tivesse acabado de ser feita, seu lábios se curvaram num sorriso que ele conhecia muito bem, sentiu um arrepio subindo a coluna, seria possível...? Sim. Sua boca se curvou num sorriso satisfeito enquanto o garoto se aproximava suas pupilas dilatadas mas agora de perto podia vê-las melhor. Eram vermelhas. Era seu mestre. E aquele brilhos insano e obsessivo nos olhos de Potter ficavam estranhos demais, seu mestre sabia como fazer os outros sofrerem essa vitima em especial... nunca esqueceria o que aconteceu - hoje.

- Milord. – fez uma reverencia, o corpo era outro mas ainda assim, devia respeito a seu mestre.

- Lucius, Se assegure de que ninguém me atacará no corpo do garoto.

Ele se virou e olhou ao redor, a satisfação evidente no rosto do salvador do mundo mágico era quase obscena, ainda mais doentio porque a cena que se passava era cruel demais.

- Lindo não? – se referindo ao pandemônio que ele próprio instalara.

- Sim mestre – Lucius se mexeu desconfortavelmente, ainda na posição de reverencia.

- Nervoso? – a voz baixa, cruel e sibilante saiu estranha da garganta de Harry Potter.

- Apenas acho que não é seguro aqui mestre, estamos no meio da batalha, podemos ser atingidos se continuarmos parados.

- Sim, sim, claro. Vá estourar os miolos de alguns sangue-ruins Lucius.

Tonks observou a interação de Harry com Lucius Malfoy com um mau pressentimento. Derrotou o comensal com quem estava lutando e se aproximou depois que Malfoy foi embora.

Grande erro. Um feixe de luz vermelha depois e estava inconsciente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ao ver Harry atingindo Tonks, Remus sentiu um desespero e sentimento de urgência muito grande que o fez derrubar Rodolfo Lestrange quase imediatamente, mas para sua angustia Balatrix tomou o seu lugar quase que imediatamente.

Fred e George lutavam lado a lado e procuravam outros comensais para derrubar como se aquilo fosse uma grande brincadeira, perceberam Lupin com problemas e se aproximaram.

-Vai uma força Lupin?

- Sim, me cubram e eu vou procurar Tonks ela esta em perigo!

- Que bonitinho, o Lobisomem quer salvar a amada dos comensais malvados. Comovente.

A voz de Belatrix era muito irritante, suas provocações ainda mais, então como se fosse reflexo os feitiços voaram em sua direção.

- Crucio!

- Petrificus Totalus.

Fred olhou o irmão aborrecido.

- Desculpe, erro de calculo dessa vez. Se quiser eu acordo ela pra você lançar seu cruciatus!

Os olhos de Fred brilharam.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remus correu ate a beira do lago onde Tonks estava jogada, se aproximou rapidamente verificou o estado da bruxa e tentou descobrir que feitiço teria a atingido, no desespero de salvar a mulher nem se deu conta que Harry se aproximava. Não exatamente Harry .

- Olá Lupin.

Harry não o chamaria desse jeito, nem tinha essa voz fria. Principalmente nunca atacaria Tonks.

- Harry, por que atacou Tonks, me explique agora.

Ele deu um risinho.

- Acho que não. Até nunca mais Lobisomem.

Harry nunca em hipótese alguma o chamaria de lobisomem, ainda mais desse jeito venenoso, seus sentidos entraram em alerta total, e antes que ele abrisse a boca, Remus já sabia o feitiço que viria a seguir.

- Avada Kedavra!

Ele apenas fechou os olhos e esperou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Um pouco antes:_

- Tio Sev, por favor!

- não Draco, seu pai esta aí e voce sabe disso? Como voce vai explicar por que esta derrubando comensais?

- E meus amigos? Nos estamos perdendo! Se continuar assim, vão matar muitas crianças da escola, elas não sabe se defender de nada!

- Não, veja o reforço já chegou e a batalha será equilibrada e logo terminará.

A atenção dos dois foi para o lago onde Harry atacava Remus.

- Droga! Preste atenção Draco, você vai ficar aqui escondido, não saia por nada.

- O caramba que eu vou ficar me escondendo aqui na floresta enquanto tem algo errado com o Harry, olha lá, ele parece que está brigando com o professor Lupin, tem que ter algo errado!'

- EU vou lá. – Severus começou a se exaltar, mas retomou o controle e continuou com urgência pressentindo o pior que poderia ter acontecido. Fique aqui. – seu olhar deixava claro que deveria ser desobedecido por nada.

- Me prometa.

- ta – foi mais um resmungo do que uma resposta de Draco, então ele reiterou com um aceno de cabeça.

Severus foi correndo para o lago.

Potter lançou a maldição imperdoável e ele por reflexo se jogou na frente do lobisomem. Era isso, de olhos fechados ele pode ver por entre as pálpebras o reflexo esverdeado. Era isso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remus esperou, mas nada acontecia. Abriu os olhos e não acreditou, Severus Snape tinha se jogado na sua frente para salvá-lo. Na frente da maldição de morte de Harry.

N/A: Meu Deus faz mais de um ano que nunca mais postei nada aqui né? Nem vou pedir desculpas pq vcs com certeza estão me odiando, mas eu fui tão atropelada por tudo que aconteceu esse ano que não teve como, mesmo agora eu faço faculdade então ficou mais complicado, e eu Tb não fiquei satisfeita com o último capítulo, ficou muito longe de como eu queria levar a fic, então agora não vou colocar todos os capítulos do mesmo jeito nem do mesmo tamanho e acho que vocês vão perceber a diferença quando lerem, eu acho q o que eu escrevi desde então bem diferente, mas não prometo mais prazos, pq depois se eu não cumprir não vão me dizer que eu atrasei, mas vou colocar assim que puder, dependendo de vcs claro, cadê o povo que lia essa fic? Vcs ainda vão ler? Me mandem reviews e aí eu vou ver, se ainda tiver quem leia continuo, se não, continuo mas não posto... por favor, me digam o que vcs acham da mudança.

Beijos


End file.
